


Officer Winchester!

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Dean Winchester, Cop Dean, Cute Kids, Darkskinned characters, F/M, Original Character(s), Police Officer Dean, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dedicated to his community, but he has an extra soft spot for two of it's citizens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Officer Winchester!”

Dean immediately hears this as his police car turns the corner. The little boy that called him runs into his house before coming out with his siblings and some friends.

He stops the car in front of the house.

“Hey. How is everybody? Gimme my hugs.” The familiar sound of the children talking at the same time hits him.

Even more children run out of their houses hearing the ruckus outside.

“Right, right, I’m happy to hear that. Y’all want some snacks.”

“Yeah!”

“Let’s go to the trunk.”

Dean starts looking around for the one child that’s not out in front of him.

“Tony?”

“Yes, sir?” The little boy looks up from trying to poke a through the hole in his Cupri Sun. Dean takes it from him before handing it back with the straw successfully punctured through it.

“Where’s Liz?”

“She in the house.”

He looks back at the house he knows she lives in. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Tony nods.

Knocking on the door, Dean takes a step back and looks back at the car to see some kids coming his way with chips in their hands as he waits for the door to open.

The door opens and a woman stands there with ebony skin and beautiful (y/e/c) eyes.

“Liz! Come here!” She leans against the frame.

“How are you, Ms. (y/l/n)?”

“I’m fine. What about yourself?”

He puts his hand on top of Tony’s head when he decides to lean against him, still drinking from the Cupri Sun. “Just fine. This one told me Liz was still inside, so I wanted to speak before I had to go into the station.”

“Yeah, she was just watchin’ one of her little shows in my room.”

Dean nods keeping eye contact with her. It’s hard to flirt when there are four kids around him. He’s had a little thing for her since he was able to introduce himself after she moved in. And then when she had Elisabeth that’s when he became even more invested, the little diva has him tied around his finger. Whatever her and her mom needs or needed he’s there.

Dean sees movement on the side of her legs.

“Is that my best friend?”

Liz opens the door a little more to go around her mom.

“Officer Winchester!”

She makes a running jump and Dean hoists her up returning the hug that she’s giving him. Repositioning her on his side above his belt he conversation with her.

“Hey Liz, how we doin’ today?”

“Good, I missed you.”

“You missed me? I saw you yesterday.” The cops heart fills with so much warmth for a child that’s not even his.

Liz shrugs playing with his badge.

“Well, I missed you too. I actually have somethin’ for you.”

“Ah, gimme.”

He laughs. “Well, I don’t have it on me it’s in the car.”

“Let’s go to the car then!” She shoots out a little arm towards the vehicle, caught up in her excitement.

“Elisabeth.” (Y/N) gives her daughter that well known “you know how to act” look.

“Please.” Liz adds.

“You got it.” Dean turns walking off of the porch.

Making it to the car he opens the passenger door placing her in the seat. He didn’t realize she didn’t have any shoes on until he stepped off of the sidewalk. Going to the trunk he grabs the rainbow colored bag, returning to the adorable little girl in the front seat.

“Alright, here it is.”

Liz opens the bag and gasps, pulling out a medium sized bear with the inside of the ears checkered red and white. She starts removing the fake fur out of the bear’s eyes.

“What do you say?” Dean asks crouching in front of her.

“Thank you, Officer Winchester.”

He feels a pat on his shoulder and looking over he sees one of the younger kids.

“What’s goin’ on, Rodney?”

“I got new shoes.”

“Oh really, let me see ‘em.” Dean pats his thigh for him to place his foot on.

Rodney holds onto him for balance placing a red and white high top converse on his leg.

“Oh snap, who you tryin’ to impress? Don’t go thinkin’ you're too cool to hang out with me now.”

Rodney begins to giggle running off towards the trunk.

“I want a snack.”

Without saying anything Dean takes Liz and places her on top of his boots. While she’s picking out what she wants he glances over to her house making eye contact with her mom. (Y/N) has a small smile on her face sitting on her porch steps.

“Hey, make sure to get your mom something too.”

“Okay.”

Liz finally finishes and the two of them go back to the passenger seat to put everything in the rainbow bag. Once everything is placed in it he throws her over his shoulder and takes the bag in the other hand.

“Put me down.” Elisabeth laughs out.

“Nope. You don’t have any shoes on, Little Missy.”

“So!”

Dean hands off the bag to her mom before taking the child into his arms bridal style. “So? Would you have the same attitude if you stepped on a rock?”

“Yep.” She says with the biggest grin on her face.

“Yeah right. You’d be like, “Momma, I stepped on a rock”.”He impersonates her with a whiny voice.

“Nuh uh.”

Before he can respond his radio crinkles.

“Winchester?”

He sets her on the porch, so he can answer.

“Go ahead.”

“Lafitte need some cuffs, how far are you from him?”

“Where is he?”

“Off Catskill and Main.”

“How soon does he need them?”

“Now.”

“Alright, I’m on my way.”

“Ten four.”

Elisabeth is looking at him with her lip poked out.

“I gotta go. Can I get a goodbye hug?”

She leans against his leg instead of giving an actual hug.

“I’m sorry, Lizzy. I’ll be back tomorrow. Pinky promise?”

Hooking her little pinky through his, the promise is locked.

“See now I have to come back.”

“He has to go back to work, Baby.”

Elisabeth listens to her mom hugging the bear to her side and going back into the house. (Y/N) pulls him into a hug.

“She’ll be fine. You be careful, alright?”

“I always am.”

She pats his back once before following her daughter inside with the bag.

Going back to his cop car he makes the announcement that he has to leave, once again meeting some sad faces, but the promise of tomorrow brightens them up.

As he drives away he sees the kids waving to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an officer that lives in my state who has been getting a lot of attention for the work he does in his community.
> 
> If you're wondering what the officer's name is it's, Officer Tommy M Norman. He posts videos on Facebook that I could look at all day long because they make me smile so much. If you need something to brighten your day his videos will definitely do it.
> 
> Let me know if y'all would like some more of this story, I would be happy to provide more. But of course I will focus more on the reader, Dean, and little Liz.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!<3


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn Winchester, he socked you good didn’t he?” Fellow officer Victor Henriksen observes, laughing at the bruise just underneath Dean’s eye.

“You’re sayin’ it like he got more than one hit on me. At least I didn’t need two other people to help put some cuffs on.”

“The guy was big!” Victor shouts as an explanation to why Dean cuffed three guys in the time it took Vic and two other cops to cuff one.

“Sure Vic. Blame the bad guy. I’m gonna go check on my blocks before I go home.”

He walks out of the station towards his police car. Dean would take his own vehicle but it’s loud and he knows the kids and the people that have to work early are sleeping.

Peering at himself in the rearview mirror he grimaces at mark that’s gotten darker with time.

Dean was called for backup and when he pulled up to the scene, Victor was wrestling to get his cuffs on a guy that was more muscular than him and two more cops pulled up behind him. He was told there were three more suspects in the car, so Dean goes over and politely tells the passenger to step out of the vehicle. As he was finding out why they were pulled over the back door on the passenger side opens.

Calmly Dean demands he closes the door. Unlike most officers, Dean doesn’t reach for his taser or his gun, he reaches for his handcuffs. The gentleman continues to open the door and when the suspect he was asking questions to sits down like they were told, Dean moves over.

The suspect took off and Dean sprinted after him, somehow he managed to get elbowed as he tackled the man down. Holding in a string of curse words Dean turns the man on his stomach and sits on his legs while he listens to “I didn’t do nuthin, bro”.

When he returned the other two riders of the vehicle are still sitting there looking at him like they can’t believe he actually caught him. After placing the “innocent” suspect in the back of the cop car he retrieves some zip tie cuffs from the glove compartment.

Turns out the driver and the back passenger had warrants. And the other two had never been arrested before. He returned to his calm state of mind in order to talk to them. They told him there was drug paraphernalia in the glove box hidden in some folded paper and they also said the vehicle was stolen.

Dean thanked them for their cooperation and told them he didn’t want to see them in the spot they were in ever again. Since it wasn’t his stop he couldn’t make the call, so he told Vic how cooperative they were in hopes they wouldn’t get pounded with charges they weren’t responsible for.

If Dean was just starting out he would’ve been severely pissed about him getting hit in the face, but now he just takes in stride. The reason he doesn’t reach for either of his weapons during certain situations is because he’s learned that if you give them something to freak out about the harder it is to detain them. And he’s also been told, “if you’re quicker with the cuffs, you won’t have to test your luck”. So that’s what he lives by and it works for him.

It’s dark out and he just wants to make sure nothing out of the ordinary is going on before he heads home. His eyes cast over to someone walking down the sidewalk with their head down.

“Darren?”

The figure stops and looks at the officer.

Darren is a good kid that tends to hang out with the wrong crowd. His mom is a widow after his father was shot being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

“What you doin’ out here so late, man?”

“I was just….uh….goin’ for a walk.”

In this instant Dean has a huge feeling that’s not what he was doing.

“Go home.”

“But-“

“Darren, go home. I have your mom’s number. I’d hate to wake her up to tell her you’re out here walkin’.”

“Yes, sir.” The teen huffs and turns around heading back to his house.

Dean waits for him to turn the corner. He might’ve just caught him leaving. He’d be sick to his stomach if something happened to that kid or any other kid he’s come to know and he could’ve prevented it.

Turning onto what has to be his favorite block he notices someone sitting under the light of their porch. He stops in front of the house and softly closes his car door.

“Shouldn’t you be at home?”

“Nah, I wanted to check up on things before I did.”

He sits down beside her resting his arms on his legs.

“Why are you sittin’ out here?”

(Y/N) removes her gaze from the sky switching to Dean. “I wanted to look at the stars.” All of a sudden she frowns and brings a hand up to his face gently grazing over the bruise he forgot he had on the way over. “What happened?” She asks, worry evident in her voice.

Dean licks his lips before reaching a hand up to grab hers, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. “I got elbowed tackling someone.”

“Have you put ice on it?”

He gently shakes his head. “Haven’t got the chance to.”

She gets up tugging Dean along with her inside into the kitchen. (Y/N) makes him sit down in one of the kitchen table chairs.

Dean silently watches as she grabs a ziplock bag and opens her freezer scooping out some ice. (Y/N) sits across from him and gives him the bag half full of ice and starts fiddling with her finger nails on top of the table.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

They’ve never had this down time between them because one way or the other kids or a job was filling their time.

“We’ve never had time to talk like this before…. How are you?” Dean asks genuinely curious.

“I’m doing fine.” She replies.

Dean reaches over and stops her fiddling, holding one of her hands. “Are you really fine? Or are you just tellin’ me somethin’ you know I wanna hear?”

“….I’m fine, Dean….Liz really loves that teddy bear you gave her.”

Subject change, Dean can deal with it.

“Well I’m glad. Ya know what? You should be sleep right now.”

“I’m off tomorrow.” (Y/N) flips his hand over and starts tracing the lines in it.

“Lucky you. You get a little bit of freedom.”

She lets out a little chuckle. “I won’t know what to do with myself.”

“Why don’t you just take the day to treat yourself? You deserve it.”

Her (y/e/c) eyes fill with some hidden emotion Dean can’t place his finger on. “That sounds like a good idea.”

The cop’s green eyes roam over to the clock on the microwave noticing that it’s actually around the time for him to get off.

“I’m the one with the day off. You’re not. Go home and get some sleep. You need to be safe out there.”

Dean nods and she walks him to the door, before he walks fully out she places a hand on his elbow. Thinking she was going to say something else he stops and turns around just to have a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Try to be more careful, please.”

“You know I will.” He responds wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rubbing her back he pulls away telling her to enjoy her day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Dean gets off of work earlier than he usually does, but of course that’s alright with him especially since he was invited to a cookout. That saves him from having to cook dinner for himself later.

He went home, took a shower, and changed into some casual clothes. Now he’s on his way to the park after stopping by the store. Dean was only told to show up but he brought some sodas because he wasn’t taught to show up empty handed.

This is the first time that he has been able to come to a cook out of sorts without having to just drop by before getting back to work. So he can actually sit down and enjoy himself.

Pulling into a free spot between two other cars, he gets out and opens the nearest back door to pull out the two cases of drinks. Dean closes it with his hip. The park is filled with laughter, music, and overall happiness.

The closer he gets to everyone; the more people notice he’s there. Some kids run up to both of his sides.

“Where is your uniform?”

“It’s at home.”

“Are you stayin’?

“Yeah, I can stay today.”

“Can I carry one?”

“It’s heavy have your brother help you.”

The group stops as Dean slowly puts the case into Javon and, his brother, Marcus’s arms.

“Hey Officer Winchester!”

“Come on now! You know you can call me Dean, Mrs.Terri!”

She laughs as she gets back to sorting whatever she was doing. The kids direct the group to where they could put down the drinks, before trying to tug him off to play.

“Let me speak, then I can play. Okay?”

“Okay.” They run off to the part of the park they were at before.

Greeting the adults, he gives out hugs, handshakes, and back pats. Shaking his head when someone tries to fix him a plate, he makes way over to a shaded area.

“Ruth, Ruth, Ruth. How’s it goin’ girl?”

Ruth is an African American seventy four year old woman. Dean would sometimes have to take her to her doctor’s appointments when her kids were busy with work or something else. She always calls him her “crazy white boy” and it makes him smile every time.

“Sean, where you been, boy?”

He gives her a hug and right after he sits down beside her.

“I been workin’. Makin’ that money to pay the bills.”

“Workin’ hm?”

“Yes, ma’am. Who you lookin’ all good for? You cheatin’ on me?”

Ruth looks at him like he lost his mind. “Cheatin’? Who would I be cheatin’ wit?”

Dean cants his head across the way to a group of guys playing bingo. “Rufus.”

“I’m tired of hearin’ that damn name. We can break this off rite now if you gon’ accuse me of stuff.”

“You gon’ do me like this? After a year of knowin’ you, you gon’ break it off like this?”

Ruth begins to laugh, leaning into him. After sitting for five minutes and having regular conversation of how her health was doing, Dean feels a pat on his back, the type of pat someone does to catch another’s attention.

Turning around and looking down a bit he’s met with a little girl who has an adorable afro puff and flower patterned dress to match her overall cuteness.

“Lizzy.”

“Hi, Officer Winchester.”

Dean turns around on the bench with his back against the table. “Hey.”

“My momma asked if you wanted somethin’ to drink.” She is rocking back and forth on her heels as she waits for his answer.

He slightly frowns because something seems fishy. Elisabeth has never acted like she is now with him. She’s never just came up to him and not tell him about her day or something along those lines.

“Did your mom really ask that?”

She looks away like she’s been caught before trying to school her expression looking back at him.

“….Yesss…”

“Ya know, Lizzy… Best friends don’t lie to each other. Reason being it’s not nice. So, I’ll ask you again. Did your mom really ask that?”

Liz huffs in defeat shaking her head.

“Do you want to tell me somethin’?” He asks leaning forward a little.

Elisabeth slowly looks to her right and Dean follows her gaze to a table with women around his age all listening to one that looks like she’s talking to (Y/N). When she sees her mom not looking, she makes him bend further down so she can whisper in his ear.

“I think momma likes you.”

“What makes you think that?” He asks shocked at hearing this. It’s one thing to want to believe it but it’s another when it’s actually confirmed.

“Because, um, Ms. Rochella is tellin’ her to, um, come talk to you. And momma keeps sayin’ no, but when she do, she, um, she looks at you. So I think momma likes you.”

“Well, maybe your mom just doesn’t want to talk to me.” Dean reasons with the six year old.

The diva rolls her eyes. “Momma always want to talk to you.”

Dean bites the inside of his cheek. Subtly looking at the table again, (Y/N) is shaking her head with a smile she can’t hide, practically face palming.

“How about we go say, “hi” to her?”

Lizzy vigorously nods her head, grabbing his hand and he can barely throw a, “I’ll talk to ya later, Ruth” over his shoulder. Dean has to tell her to slow down.

As they get closer to the table Dean catches the tail end of what one of the ladies are saying before the whole table goes completely silent.

“-cuff me anytime.”

This isn’t the first time he’s ever heard something like that. The nickname for him among most of the female and some male citizens that know him is, “The Hot Cop” or “Green Eyed Devil”. Dean doesn’t really know how he feels about the second one, but he thinks it’s said in a good way.

Dean stops at the head of the picnic table with Liz’s hand in his still. All eyes are on him. “How we doin’ today, ladies? I thought I’d come on over and speak.”

“Good, Officer Winchester.” All women say, with a sweet tone, in sync expect for (y/n), who looks like she wants a hole to swallow her up.

“How are you today, Ms. (y/l/n)?”

“I’m fine. What about you, Dean?”

He places a hand on his chest, “I am doin’ fantastic today. Thank you for askin’. But I want to ask you and Ms. Elisabeth something”.

“Yeah?” She sits up from her slumped position and he can see Liz looking up at him.

“Would the two of like to go to a museum on a day that all of us are free to do so?”

The women at the table stare open mouthed waiting for a response from their friend while the other had Lizzy shouts, “Yes!” jumping up and down with excitement.

(Y/N) seems to be frozen as she stares at her child.

“Give the man an answer he probably got other things to do.”

“Oh, actually after this, I promised the kids I would play with them. So if you need to, you can get back to me later.”

“Awww.” Two women state with heart eyes directed at him.

“Please momma?” Elisabeth leans herself on Dean.

“…Yeah, we can do that.”

“Great, just give me a call when you know the next time you’re off work and we can work it out over the phone or I could come over.”

(Y/N) nods, biting her bottom lip.

“Alright, Lizzy. Let’s go have some fun.” With that Dean leaves the table.

Dean doesn’t know how berserk the entire table goes after he leaves them. Or how (Y/N) can’t even comprehend what just happened.

For the rest of the cookout Dean plays with the children and keeps them occupied, but when someone shoves a plate at him, he’s made to sit down and eat. He has no objections as he gets a break from running around with the kids to eat some delicious food.

By the time he gets ready to go, about three plates are made for him in to-go containers and he’s sent off with one of the cases of soda he arrived with.

Lizzy follows behind him as he places his things in the car so she could get a goodbye hug. She somehow starts a conversation with him while he’s crouched down in front of her talking about her dress and shoes. (Y/N) calls her over to their car so they can leave. Elisabeth gives him a quick hug before running off.

Both adults look each other in the eyes as Dean rises from his spot. (Y/N) turns around and opens the car door after giving him a small wave and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is on purpose.
> 
> I want to make something clear because I feel like it may confuse some.
> 
> Elisabeth=Liz and Lizzy is a name only Dean calls her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulls the Impala up in front of (Y/N)’s house. Of course he can’t just slip by because some of the kids are outside playing with basketballs and other things.

“Y’all doin’ okay today?” Dean asks making his way to the trunk, opening it up for them to get some snacks.

“Yes, Officer Winchester.” The chorus replies.

“Are you off today?” Little Tony asks.

“Yeah, I’m off today, but I have some plans with Ms. (Y/L/N) and Lizzy.”

“Will you be back?”

“Um, I should be back before you guys go to sleep.”

Satisfied the little boy nods and picks what he wants out of the trunk. Dean waits for them to finish before closing it and making his way up to the (Y/L/N) residence.

No children follow him as he knocks on the door and waits for it to be answered.

Doing a quick smell check, Dean straightens his clothes as the door opens.

(Y/N) stands there with her hair pulled up into a donut bun, light makeup has been applied (Dean thinks she looks perfect natural, but her beauty enhancement has been noticed), and she is donning a [dress](http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/roll-with-the-brunches-dress) that is blue with short sleeves at the top and the skirt part of it contains patterns of white flowers with blue mixed in.

“You look beautiful.” Dean hears himself say.

“Thank you and you look handsome as always.” She replies with a timid smile.

“Thank you.”

Dean is wearing a [shirt](http://macys-o.scene7.com/is/image/MCY/products/3/optimized/2912083_fpx.tif?bgc=255,255,255&wid=224&qlt=90,0&layer=comp&op_sharpen=0&resMode=bicub&op_usm=0.7,1.0,0.5,0&fmt=jpeg) he forgot he had because he called his best friend over since he was having a slight freak out (just a teeny tiny one if you ask Dean, but if you ask Cas, best friend, he would say it was a moderate one), he didn’t know what to wear, thus he was told to sit down and Cas took care of the whole outfit before he went in for his shift.

“I just have to get my purse, but you can come in.”

Once he’s fully in, he closes the door behind himself and sees Lizzy walking out of a room from the back.

“Hi, Officer Winchester.” Lizzy states giving him a hug.

When she said it, Dean slightly grimaced because if this goes the way he hopes for it to go she should call him “Dean”. Let’s face it, it would be weird for him to be dating her mom and she calls him “Officer Winchester” all the time. He’ll talk to (Y/N) about that.

“Hey, you ready for today?”

“Yep.” She makes sure to give the ‘P’ a pop.

“Alright, I have everything. Liz, did you go to the bathroom?”

“Yes ma’am.”

(Y/N) finds her house key as all three walk out the front door.

They’re on their way to the museum, while Dean and (Y/N) make small talk in the front seat and Elisabeth won’t stop moving in the back out of excitement.

Arriving, there are a lot less cars parked than Dean thought there would be. He jogs to the other side of the car and opens the doors for both ladies. Lizzy just hops out of the car and gazes at the building in front of her with curiosity. (Y/N) gets out thanking him while giving him a shy smile.

Dean pays for all three of their entries.

“Lizzy, do you know what kind of museum we’re in?”

She shakes her head looking at the planets hanging from the ceiling.

“It’s called a Planetarium.”

“Can we look at stuff now?” She asks more interested in the adventure ahead of them.

Dean chuckles at her enthusiasm. “Yeah, we can go.”

They were walking through a little gallery looking at astronauts and things of that nature when Dean feels a pull on his hand. Looking down he’s met with Lizzy looking up at him, trying to get him to move over to where her mother was reading one of the signs.

Following her lead, he walks over with her. The sign is talking about a showing of the stars and constellations.

“Do you wanna go to that?” He quietly asks her so he doesn’t startle her at his sudden appearance.

(Y/N) rubs her arm and looks at him from under her lashes. “If you want to.”

He bites his lip, looking down at his watch. “We have about ten minutes to kill before it starts.”

“Okay.” Dean doesn’t miss the smile that crosses her face.

They decide to sit in one of the middle rows as the seats around them get filled here and there.

The show starts and all of (Y/N)’s attention is on what information the instructor is spouting out.

Dean obviously chose to come here because he thought about the day he came by and she was sitting on the porch looking up at the dark sky that was dotted with little lights. She just looked so relaxed, like there was no other place she would rather be. And he gets to see that again.

He has a feeling that she doesn’t think about herself very often, so someone has too and that’s something Dean hopes she will let happen. Because when he looks at her he sees an intendent woman who is loving, caring, shy, an amazing mother, and probably a hundred other things he just can’t think of right now. Dean would love to get to know more about her because despite how many years he’s known her, he doesn’t know any of her back ground and vice versa.

And as she gasps at the shooting star they send across the “sky”, Dean takes the risk of boldly grabbing her hand, lacing their fingers together. (Y/N) stills and slowly looks down at their laced fingers. Their eyes connect in the dark and right when Dean thinks she’s about to pull away she relaxes, sitting back in her seat.

Walking out of the dark room, Dean squints trying not to go blind by the sun coming in from the windows.

“Mama?”

“Yes, Liz?”

“Can I go to the playground?” Elisabeth points out of one of the windows to the playground that had a rocket with some kids playing around it.

“Umm…”

“I think we can go that way to get to it.” Dean chimes in, knowing she was wondering if it was okay with him.

“Let’s go.”

Both adults sit on a bench as they watch Elisabeth interact with the other children.

“I wanted to thank you.” (Y/N) states out of thin air.

Confused, Dean asks, “For what”?

She sighs, staring down at the grass under her feet. “Just for everything. For being a great cop and your dedication to the community. For taking Liz and I here. And mostly for how you are with Elisabeth.” (Y/N) throws him a quick glance before watching her child on the swings. “You’re the only male figure in her life and she adores you, so much. You’ve been there before I even thought of a name for her. Just showing up in the neighborhood makes her day and mine. Whether you realize it or not you’ve had a profound effect on her. She asks about you every day like I somehow keep tabs on your every movement.”

Sniffing, she wipes under her eyes removing the little bit of eyeliner that got washed away. “This may sound strange, but in a way you’re like another parent and I feel like she sees you that way. You have been there basically every day of her life. More than my own family has been. And it just means so so much to me that you continue to treat her like she’s your biological child. If it weren’t for you I don’t know how she would be right now. I barely go out unless it’s to work or someone in the neighborhood invites me somewhere because I’m always worried about if I’m doing enough for her. I want her life to be better than mine was growing up and you have made that possible without knowing it. You don’t have to buy her things, but you do because you’re just that good of a person. You don’t have to come out and make sure everything and everyone is doing okay, but you do anyway…. Others may not see it, but I notice how you treat her differently than the other kids. And it makes me smile every time because it’s actual genuine affection you have for her. There’s so many fake people in this world and for you not to be is truly a blessing, I did not expect to have. Anyone could tell you love her just as much as I do. I’m sorry that I’m crying. I’ve been wanting to tell you that for a while now, but just didn’t know where we stood. And now I do.”

Dean takes her hand, but before he can say anything she speaks.

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to do more for us. What you’ve done so far is more than enough. If there was a way to pay you back, believe me I would.”

“Listen, Lizzy is a very sweet girl that’s been raised correctly. She might have her moments, but all kids do. When I first met you I didn’t know you were pregnant until you started showing. And when I found out I honestly thought I missed my chance. Most women I come across who are expecting single mothers say “they are done with men” and “their gonna focus on their unborn child”, but in the end they don’t follow through with what they say. And they go back to the men who don’t treat them right and when someone tells them they could do better, they don’t want to hear it. But you, you’re different because you have said neither of those things and you keep Liz as your main focus. Just by the way you carry yourself is the best example for Elisabeth to follow and I feel like she has because she has absolutely no shame in who she is. All the times I bought you baby stuff, I could see how hard you were working yourself. I’ve never heard you complain about anything in the… six years and few months I’ve known you.”

Dean casts an eye to the playground witnessing Lizzy helping a younger child up the little stairs to the slide.

“You don’t have to pay me back. That’s not why I’ve done all I have for the two of you. I did it because you had me when we first met and you just couldn’t get rid of me when you had Lizzy. I’m a hard son of a bitch to get rid of. And sometimes we can’t do things by ourselves as humans, that’s just the way we are. There’s nothing wrong with needing help and all I ask is that you will continue to let me. And allow me to be even more involved with you two.”

“This is crazy…” (Y/N) whispers with her eyes bouncing between his filled with uncertainty.

“I know, trust me, I do know. So let’s just spend the rest of today like we’re supposed to. Worry free.”

“Okay… I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” (Y/N) worries her lip before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

Dean contains his excitement as he watches her walk away. When he looks back to the playground he sees Lizzy walking over to him.

“Where did Mama go?”

“She went to the bathroom, but she’ll be back.”

Liz’s stomach growls, making Dean let out a chuckle. “Someone’s hungry, huh?” He receives a nod. “Let’s go wait for her inside.”

When gets up he feels her hand slide into his and he doesn’t even look, he smiles and thinks about where he can take them to get some food.

 

Dean opens the door for them at the diner and lets them pick where they want to sit. After the food is ordered the ladies go and wash their hands, while Dean shoots a quick text to Cas, telling him how the day is going.

They come back and Liz sits on the inside of the booth while (Y/N) sits in front of Dean. Elisabeth tells them things she’s learned at school until their food comes.

“Could I get you guys some dessert?” The waitress, Hannah, asks.

“I’ll take a slice of pie with a scoop of vanilla.”

“Mama, I want this.” Lizzy is pointing to something Dean can’t see being on the other side of the table.

“Let me get a small milkshake and a slice of pound cake, please.”

“You got it. I’ll be back in a second.” Then Hannah is off towards the kitchen.

“I’ll pay for this.”

“No, you won’t.” Dean states keeping eye contact and a smile.

“You paid for the planetarium, so I’ll pay for this.” She says with determination.

“We’ll see who pays for it.”

When the check arrives it’s set in-between the two, Dean slides it towards himself since (Y/N) wasn’t paying attention because she was talking to her daughter. Her head turns back when Dean is handing the check back with his card connected to it. She narrows her eyes as Dean laughs.

Dean takes the long way to take them back home not wanting the day to end just yet, but the time finally arrives. It’s creeping closer for the day to turn completely dark and Dean is able to wave to a few kids that were outside as they were going in.

“Bye Of-“ (Y/N) bends down and whispers into Lizzy’s ear.

“Bye Dean.” Liz says giving him a hefty hug.

“I’ll be in, in a minute.” (Y/N) calls after her. She closes the front door.

“I want to thank you again and I thought about what you said… And I will “allow” you to become more involved in our lives, even though you probably would’ve been anyway.”

A yelp that turns into a laugh falls from her lips as Dean basically tackles her with a hug.

“You have no idea how happy you just made me. Uh… Damn, now I can’t think.”

That brings out another laugh.

“How soon do you think we can plan a date for just the two of us?”

That’s actually exactly what Dean wanted to ask.

“Just let me know when you can do it and I’m game.”

Dean still has her in his arms and (Y/N)’s arms are around his neck, so when she brings him down for a kiss he’s more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!<3


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was sent home by Bobby, the police chief, this morning. It’s funny how this being a cop thing works. If something happens you can’t really avoid it unless you’re really careful. So let’s say someone you have in the back of your cruiser is sick. They’re coughing and sneezing everywhere and when you pull them out of the vehicle to take them into the hospital, they throw up…an inch away from your shoes. Then it doesn’t happen immediately, but eventually you start to feel…unwell. Like someone has stabbed you in the head and shot you in the stomach. Well this happened to Dean, but the best part is, it happens on the day he has a date.

So what he has to do now is call (Y/N) to tell her he won’t be able to make it tonight because of how great he’s feeling.

He’s lying in his bed with the phone pressed to his ear and an arm thrown over his forehead.

“Hey, Dean.”

Ugh, she sounds so happy. It’s too early to hurt her feelings. He clears his throat.

“Hey, (Y/N). Uh, I won’t be able to make it tonight.”

The line is silent for a split second. “How long have you been sick?”

“How do you know I’m sick?”

“Because I can hear it in your voice. I was actually about to go into work, but you sound like you need some help right now.”

“Oh, no. I’m fine. Go to work I’ll be alright.” At this time his body decides to sell him out, sending him into a coughing fit.

“Send me your address and I’ll be over there in a minute.”

“Really (Y/N), I’m okay. Don’t miss work because of me.”

“When is the last time you ate?”

“…Around seven p.m. yesterday…”

“And why didn’t you eat breakfast?”

He sighs. “Because I didn’t want to throw it up like I did with yesterday’s dinner…”

“Dean, send me the address and give me a little bit of time to get over there.”

“I don’t want you to get sick.” It’s his last attempt to her away from his nastiness.

“I won’t get sick. I’ll be there in a bit.” She hangs up the phone and Dean sends the address right after.

About an hour later when he’s drifting off to sleep again he hears the doorbell. Dean throws the covers off of himself and pads his way to the front door. Looking out of the peep hole he sees (Y/N) standing there looking into one of the bags she has in her hand.

“Hey, come on in.”

(Y/N) fully walks into the house and sets her bags down on the almost empty coffee table.

“How are feeling? Honestly.”

“I feel fuckin’ horrible.” He says after locking the door and standing a little distance away from her.

She walks towards him and he takes a step back. “Dean, I’m not gonna get sick. Come here.” Hesitantly he steps forward.

(Y/N) feels his forehead with the back of her hand. “It’s not as hot as I thought it would be. Did you eat or drink anything since getting off the phone with me?”

“No.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t know if I can keep it down.”

“Are you feeling any nausea now?” She’s digging through one of the bags.

“A little bit. I don’t think I actually have anything in me now.”

“Go pour yourself some orange juice and come back.” Dean takes the carton that’s thrusted towards him.

He finds a clean glass; it’s not like it’s hard since he lives by himself. Juice poured and the carton put up, he takes his glass, heading back into the living room.

“Take those and go lay down while I make you some soup.”

Dean does as he’s told, scrunching up his face in the process. “These are nasty.”

“That’s why I told you to get the orange juice.” She calls from the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets.

Knowing he’s only doing half of the order she told him, he leans on the doorframe of the kitchen. He might be sick, but that doesn’t mean he can’t admire the woman in front of him. She’s opening up some soup that she most likely bought because he doesn’t think he had any in his cabinet. Dean’s forgotten what it’s like to have someone take care of him when he’s sick. Usually it’s not bad and he can still go to work, with just an early leave. He didn’t think he missed it, but no one knows what they will or won’t miss until they experience it again sometimes.

Here come the sneezes to give away his position. They make her turn around.

“Dean…”

“Have I ever told you how good you look in scrubs?”

(Y/N) squints at him and he can see a ghost of a smile on her lips. “Why aren’t you laying down like I asked you to?”

“Is this how you treat patients?”

“Only the hard headed ones.” She responds with raised eyebrows.

“So sassy.”

“Dean, go lay down.”

“Can I get a hug?”

“What happened to not wanting to get me sick?”

“You said you wouldn’t get sick.” Dean taps his fingers on the glass in his hand as watches her shake her head.

“Will you do what I ask if I give you a hug?”

“…Yes…”

Dean puts his chin on the top of her head wrapping her up in his arms.

“I wasn’t jokin’ about you lookin’ good in scrubs. I always thought that.”

“And I always thought you looked good in everything, even just these loose batman pajama bottoms.” She tugs the waistband making it snap back on his bare skin.

He forgot he didn’t have a shirt on. If he didn’t keep himself in some type of good shape he would be very embarrassed.

“Nice tattoo, by the way. You’ll tell me about it later, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll go lay down now.” That little sleepy spell is trying to sneak up on him again.

Going into his bedroom he doesn’t lay down, instead he takes his cover and drags it into the living room, throwing himself and the cover on the couch.

When he feels something stroking his hair, he pushes into it, keeping his eyes closed. (Y/N) softly laughs.

“Your soup is on the table. I need you to sit up and eat as much of it as you can for me.”

Dean drags himself up, rubbing his closed eyes.

“Do I have to eat?”

“It’s okay if you can’t keep it down Dean, I just want you to have something in your stomach.”

Handing him the warm bowl, (Y/N) refills his orange juice. She comes back, sets the cup on the table and goes back into the kitchen.

As he puts the spoon in his mouth for the third time he can see her opening more cabinets, finding a bowl with a lid to fit the rest of the soup in.

“I really do appreciate this.”

“I know you do.” She replies.

“What did you tell them at the hospital?”

“I told them that I had something very important that came up that needed my immediate attention.”

He can’t help but to smile as he swallows more soup. A little bit of time passes and he puts the bowl down on the table; (Y/N) still hasn’t sat down.

“Hey, come here for a sec.”

She comes fully back into the living room, eyebrows raised.

“Come sit down for a bit.”

“How much of it did you eat?” She asks coming around the table.

“A little over half.”

Dean bundles up some of the cover and waits for her to get comfortable on the couch beside him. When she’s all set and about to put her hands in her lap, he takes their place with his head, with his face towards her stomach.

“Are you a cuddly person?” She asks placing her hand on his head, scratching his scalp.

He peers open one green eye looking up at her as best he can. “Would you deny me cuddles if I am?”

“No.” She responds with an amused smile.

Dean closes his eye again letting out a content sigh. “I knew you were perfect.” Once again he’s put to sleep, but this time it’s by the repetitive motion of her fingers and her laughter.

His dreams are cut off by a terrible feeling. He sits up trying to focus on keeping himself together, but that only results into coughs. (Y/N) lightly pats his back.

You know how sometimes you’re coughing when you’re sick, but that one cough that’s somehow off has you rushing to the nearest toilet. Needless to say, but that’s where Dean’s at right now.

He burst into the bathroom and got the lid up in time to release all of the soup and orange juice he just ate and drank. His eyes are watering as he holds an arm around his stomach. Heaving up nothing, Dean takes one slightly shaky hand and flushes the toilet.

“Fuck…” He sighs sitting on his heels.

(Y/N) comes and puts something cool on his forehead and allows him to lean in the v of her legs as she sits on the side of the bathtub, rubbing his bare back.

“I never realized how much you held your tongue around the kids.”

Dean keeps his eyes closed praying he won’t up chuck again, while enjoying the motion of her hand.

“I try to. Sometimes it almost slips out. I used to curse a lot more, so I’m glad I’ve managed to keep it in until I get around other adults.”

“I know how you feel. Liz listens to everything I say around her.”

In the distance a phone rings and that phone is Dean’s.

He drags himself up assuring (Y/N) he was alright to move. Reaching his bedroom, he gathers the device. Dean answers holding it out a little so his face will fit the screen.

“Hey, Sammy.”

His little brother manhandles the hair out of his face and squints at the screen. “Woah you look horrible.”

“And you look just like a pretty little princess.”

His gets a bitch face in return. “Seriously Dean, are you sick?”

“Somethin’ like that.” Dean lays back down on the couch, not bothering with the cover.

“Have you been to the hospital?”

(Y/N) arrives with some crackers and water setting them on the coffee table. Dean sits up long enough for her to get the message to take her spot back, before laying back down.

“Not exactly, don’t worry about it. Why’d you call?”

“Dean…”

“Why’d you call, Sam?”

His brother sighs after he situates himself somewhere. “I was calling to when I could come visit you. I haven’t been down there in a while, man. I’ve been wanting to see Missouri and Bobby, too.”

“Whenever you’re free, I guess. I still need to go to work and what not.”

“When is the last time you’ve had an off day, Dean?” Sam questions.

Dean used to not take his days off, rather just having vacation days. But obviously that has changed recently, of course Sam doesn’t know that though.

“I’ve had some time off, thanks. You better bring your ass down here, though. Because if you don’t Missouri might come to you herself. Hey, Jess.”

“Hi, Dean.” He knew she was there because they’re always together when Sam make calls like this.

Jessica leans her head on her husband’s shoulder and peers at the screen. “Who’s hand is that?”

(Y/N)’s hand slightly slows down on scratching his scalp and rubbing his arm, Dean squeezes her shin with his free hand.

“You remember how I told Sam about this woman in one of the neighborhood’s I patrol?”

“Yep.” This is why Dean likes her because she’s not gonna lie about Sam not being able to hold anything.

“The one you said has an adorable daughter that had you wrapped around her finger.”

“And oh, don’t forget how every time he called he was talking about how he was finally gonna make a move, so he could see “that beautiful smile” on her beautiful face.”

“I only said that once.” Dean chimes in embarrassed.

“You’ve might as well have said it every time. But what about her, though.” Sam replies with no shame.

Dean starts to sit up, switching hands with which hand was holding the phone. He throws his arm around the back of the couch behind her and pulls her in.

“This is her.”

“Hi.” (Y/N) comments rather shyly.

Both sides of the phone are silent for a pregnant second. The married couple are staring at her before Jess breaks the silence.

“Oh my god, you look just like how he said you did. It’s a good thing you’re a cop, Dean. If you could draw, you could be one of those Sketch Artists.”

She frowns and throws Dean a curious look.

“When did this happen? Why didn’t you call me, Dean? You owe me for how long I had to listen to you swoon. Cas knows doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, he knows.” His eyes squeeze shut as he sneezes. Dean almost forgot he was sick.

“I should talk to Cas more often…”

“Hey you’re a nurse, right?” Jess ignores her husband.

“Um, yeah. I work at Angels hospital.” She replies leaning a little more into Dean’s bare torso.

“I’m a nurse also.” Dean can already feel the bond that will form between the two of them.

“That’s why you said not to worry about you going to the hospital.”

“Yeah, it was good to hear from you two again, but I’m gettin’ tired. I’ll talk to y’all later.”

“You better and I want to hear everything, Dean.” Sam hangs up.

Dean’s arm drops and he lets his head falls back.

“So you could be a Sketch Artist, huh?”

“Apparently so.” He huffs.

Dean eats some crackers and drinks some water, while (Y/N) stays and watch TV with him for a little bit. She has him takes some more medicine and gives him a little bit of the soup he had before. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to have make a run for the toilet again, she gathered her things, leaving him at the door with a kiss to his forehead and a demand for him to call her later to update her on his progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little carried away. Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Closing the trunk of his Impala, the officer looks up at the sky, noting that the sun was on its way to disappear for its friend to come out.

Dean nibbles his lip thinking about how he’s about to open up to someone for the second time in a relationship. He’s been in a quite of bit of relationships, but most of them have come to an end because of his work. Past partners didn’t like the fact that Dean spent so much time in the communities he patrolled. He was told that he loved his job a little too much. Call him crazy, but he thinks that’s a good thing… A great thing in fact. The other reason some relationships ended was because he was being used and he’s not the type of person to not recognize that.

The first time he fully opened up to someone, he thought they would be it for him. That he would throw everything in it, such as his last name, but of course that didn’t happen. It didn’t happen because that person was using him as some type of trophy and cheated on him. He hasn’t been in a relationship ever since that time.

Don’t ask him why, but he feels as though (Y/N) is different. Scratch that, he knows she’s different. She could’ve easily thrown herself at him when he first started buying Liz stuff, but she didn’t. (Y/N) has expressed how she would like for him to be careful while on duty, but she has never hinted or said that he loved his job too much. And she’s not the type person that has the heart to cheat.

He pulls up when Elizabeth is giving her mom a hug.

“Hi Dean.” Lizzy greets hugging him also.

“Hey, what are you about to get into?”

“I’m goin’ to a sleepover.” The six year old tells him, fixing the backpack on her back. He spots the teddy bear he gave her head poking out at the top.

Dean looks up from her and makes eye contact with Joanna’s mom. She’s looking at him with a knowing little smirk.

“How are you, Ms. Rochella?”

“Mm, I’m fine, but not as fine as you.” (Y/N) shakes her head, giving Dean an apologetic smile. Dean gives her a ‘what can you do’ type of smile.

“Alright, let’s go, Liz.”

Lizzy begins to walk away with the other woman.

“Be good, Baby. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” (Y/N) calls after her daughter.

“Okay, Mama!”

“I love you!”

“I love you, too!” Liz’s giggle sounds off into the quiet night as her mom watches her walk away.

Dean throws an arm around (Y/N)’s shoulder’s, bringing her into his side.

“Hey, you gonna be okay?” He teases, looking down at her.

(Y/N) looks up at him, then looks back at her daughter in the distance. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just… This will be the first time I won’t have to wake her up in the morning. It’s gonna be weird being in the house alone. When she goes to school it’s different because I know that I’m going to pick her up. It’s stupid, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not stupid, it’s sweet. You’re just gonna miss her s’all.”

She sighs and lowers her head before redirecting her focus on Dean. “What do you have planned?”

About thirty minutes later they’re driving down an empty road towards a field. Both of them gets out of the Impala, but Dean heads for the trunk. From the trunk he pulls out the cooler he packed and the picnic blanket.

He sets the cooler on the ground beside the car and fans out the blanket right after; close to the car so they can lean on it. Dean knows this is the second time he’s done something star related, but he couldn’t think of anywhere else to go for the conversation he wanted to have.

They sit shoulder to shoulder making small talk while they eat the subs and chips Dean packed. Putting the trash in the cooler once they are done, Dean was about to speak again when the ring of (Y/N)’s phone made both of them jump.

“Hey, is everything okay?.... Oh, alright……. Hey, Liz….. Goodnight, sweetie.” She looks over at Dean. “Yeah, I’m still with him…. Here.” The phone gets passed over.

“Hey, Lizzy.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean can’t hold back the smile that spreads. “G’night. Have sweet dreams for me, alright?”

“Okay.”

He hands the phone back.

“I love you…. Bye.” She sets the phone back in her purse.

Dean clears his throat. “I trust and respect you and I feel like, um, that the feeling is mutual. Um, so I wanted to tell you, uh, tell you a-about my life, I guess.” There’s no reason for him to be nervous, but he can’t help but think about if this fails, how it would be the second time he has shared things that are very close to his heart and also what makes him…him and he gets hurt again.

(Y/N) grabs his hand and laces their fingers together, putting them on her lap, placing her other hand on the other side of his. She kisses his cheek and gives him a closed lipped smile.

He lets out a small huff of nervous laughter. “Where do I start? Umm, I guess I can start with my parents.”

Dean leans his head against the Impala, turned towards her, focusing on his enclosed hand.

“As you know now, I have a younger brother, Sam. I want to say about… seven months after he was born my grandma died, my mom’s mom. My mom didn’t take it too well, as you could imagine. With me being so young I didn’t understand what she was doing, all I knew was that she took little circles that she told me was adult candy. I was confused as to why the “candy” was makin’ her want to sleep all the time because as far I knew candy made me feel hyper. Then one day my dad picks me up from school, when we got home I remember askin’ where my mom was and his reply was, “she’s with your grandma now”. I didn’t even ask what happened, I just cried so much until there were no more tears left. We went to her funeral and I watched them put her in the ground. Sam was quiet, a part of me is glad he was so young when this happened, but another part of me wish he was born a year after me so he could’ve known her.”

He sniffs, promising himself he will not cry.

“My dad went downhill also but instead of “candy” he turned to alcohol. He was a drunk. All he did was go to work, barely paid the bills, barely bought food, drink, and when he got a little too under he would hit me. Never Sam. I made sure of that, I never left him alone with him if I could help it. Teachers at school just stopped askin’ if I was okay when one day I showed up with a bruise I couldn’t cover. They called my dad and he just cussed them out like they were doin’ somethin’ wrong. Then we moved here. We moved into this shotgun house on the bad side of town. My life really took a turn there. Missouri. You remember when Sam said something about visiting a woman named Missouri when he comes down here?”

She nods.

“Missouri was basically the mom of the block. When she came over and introduced herself, she knew somethin’ was up right off the bat because she brought us some food as, ya know, a welcome gift… I gave Sam his and made sure he was set, then I started eating. My dad wasn’t home. She sat there with us and watched us eat while she asked me questions like, “what grade was I in?” “what’s my favorite subject?”, just stuff like that. Not once did she ask why we were at home alone. She just knew that it wasn’t anything good, but of course she didn’t say that. Every day she would bring us food even fixed an extra plate for my dad and brought it over. One day I was goin’ through a box and found somethin’ at the bottom of it. It was a ring. I went to my dad to show him what I found because I was so excited when I realized it was my mom’s. Not knowin’ the state he was in, I brought it to him and asked could I keep it. He took the ring just to throw it back at me and it hit me right under my eye. I’ll never forget what he said to me. “Why would you want some dumb bitch’s things? She overdosed because of you and you want to have her fucking ring? You’re just as dumb as she was.” I picked up the ring and I waited until he passed out to walk Sam and I down to Missouri’s house. She was very surprised to see us there, but when she asked what happened and all I could do was cry, she brought us in and she held me and told me everything was okay and she was prayin’ for us and all this stuff. Sam started cryin’ too, but he was only cryin’ because I was, so once I stopped he did.”

Dean feels a hand wipe his cheek, as he tightened his hold on her hand.

“She was gonna call the cops right then, but I begged her not to. The next day an officer came to the house and I thought I was in trouble. Turns out, him and my dad had some history with bein’ in the military together. My dad was arrested by him. Officer Singer is what I called him, until one day he came and packed me and Sam’s things up and told us we were goin’ with him. I thought we were gettin’ taken away from my father so I asked when was the next time we’d see him. He told me he didn’t know. Our own father left us in that house after he was released from jail for what had to be about the tenth time. Bobby didn’t want us to go into foster care because he actually knew us and he had become a part of our lives fairly quickly. I haven’t seen my father in 22 years. Thinking I was old enough to really know what happened to my mom he told me. She was found by my dad in the living room with two empty prescription bottles sittin’ on the table in front of her. My mom committed suicide.”

He turns his head in the opposite direction, covering his mouth to make sure a sound doesn’t come out. The hand in his leaves, it returns a second later but this time in his hair. (Y/N) placed herself on his lap so she was able to allow him to cry into her neck. Dean wraps his arms around her waist as tightly as he could. When he’s ready again he raises his head and she was about go back beside him, but Dean kept her where she was. His hands rest on her sides, his gaze lays on his thumbs that are swiping back and forth, on the sides of her stomach.

“He raised us properly. Bobby is the reason I wanted to become a cop because not only did he change me and Sam’s lives, he saved others too. And if I can prevent what happened to my mom with someone else, I would do it in a heartbeat…. I get to high school and I meet this guy named Castiel. Strange name, but he’s a really cool guy. My best friend in fact. I met this geeky girl named Charlie and she became like a sister to me. I’ve built a family here, other than just Sam, with Missouri, Bobby, Cas, Charlie, and even with the people I work with…. So, uh, I think that’s it. That’s all there was…”

His head is raised and a kiss is planted on his forehead.

“I would’ve never known you went through something like that. I’m honestly honored to know you.” He huffs, shaking his head. “Hey, I’m serious. You could be in the wrong place right now, but you chose to do something great with your life that you love. I know it was hard to tell me and I admire you for it. To be honest these dates are just our time to actually sit down and talk about things like this. We’ve known each other for years, it was about time we learned a lot more. So I’ll tell you my story. It’s short and to the point.”

She fiddles with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“My mom was a single mother. She would go after any guy that showed her attention and gave her money. That’s how my childhood on up to somewhere in high school was spent. I kept to myself. I met this guy who I thought I would spend some time with. That’s where Elisabeth comes into the picture. I told my mom I was pregnant and she told me to get an abortion. Obviously I didn’t and she told me that she wanted nothing to do with my unborn child or me since I wouldn’t get it. I went to the guy that had a part in it and he said that it wasn’t his. Which was impossible because he was the only one I was ever with. It got to the point where I got tired of begging him to help me that I moved and did what I had to do. And here I am today with a beautiful little girl that means the world to me.”

“I’m glad you didn’t listen to your mom.” Dean tells her thinking about Lizzy.

“I’m glad you guys moved here.” She says in return.

He sweetly kisses her not wanting to ruin the moment with something stupid.

When she pulls back, she looks up into the night sky. “What happened to the ring?”

“Hm?”

“What happened to your mom’s ring?”

“Oh, I have it in a box at home on my dresser. I would wear it but I’m scared I might lose it.”

(Y/N) smiles, booping him on the nose. “You’re so cute.”

He doesn’t think the night is able to hide his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was on his lunch break in the parking lot of Burger King when his phone began to ring. Not looking at the caller ID he answers.

“Winchester.”

_“Dean, hey. I’m sorry to call you but they need all hands on deck right now and I got a call from Liz’s teacher telling me she wasn’t doing any work and I was hoping if you had any down time could you head over and see what’s going on for me.”_

Dean frowns pulling the phone from his ear to look at the ID. He had to make sure it was actually (Y/N) because that’s the fastest he has ever heard her talk and he’s pretty sure she only said that on one breath.

“Can you do something for me first?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Baby, calm down.”

He hears her sigh and the sound of a door closing.

_“I’m sorry. I’ve never had a call from a teacher telling me something like this and I can’t get away from here right now. I don’t mean to bother you.”_

“You’re not botherin’ me; I love her just as much as you do. It’s no problem for me, I’m on break anyway. I can head up there right now and call you when I’m done. Just calm down and focus on what you have to do. I’m here for you two.”

_“Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_ Dean hears the smile in her voice noting that she did calm down.

“I wouldn’t want you to ever have to find out.” He nods to a pedestrian walking on the sidewalk in front of him.

_“You always manage to find a way to flirt.” (Y/N) comments on a giggle._

“How couldn’t I, when I’m talkin’ to some as beautiful as you?” Dean feels the smile on his face spread wider than it was.

_“Bye Dean.” She laughs out._

“Bye, I’ll talk to ya later.”

His day just got better with this one phone call.

He’s not gonna lie, though. He’s curious about what’s going on with Liz right now. Hoping it’s nothing serious, he pulls out of the parking lot and heads to the school.

 

Making his way through the front doors of the elementary school, he goes straight to the office.

“Good afternoon Officer, how can I help you today?”

“I received a call about… my child. She’s in Mrs. Buck’s classroom and I needed to speak with her about what’s goin’ on.”

“Oh well, you’ll go down this hallway and her classroom is located in the purple area. Her name should be on the door.” She hands him a visitor sticker someone would put on their shirt.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Officer Winchester.” She leans forward a little, looking at his left hand when he backs away from the counter. She was trying to be subtle but Dean wouldn’t be a great cop if he didn’t notice.

As the door is closing he hears the woman say, “I hope everything is okay”. Dean looks back, politely nodding.

Dean finds the classroom with no problem at all, he looks in before he knocks. Liz is sitting at her desk with a frown on her face, crossing her arms on the desk top. The other kids in the room are talking to each other and coloring.

He knocks and steps away from the door.

The door is opened by the child closest and the teacher is standing by their side.

“You’re Mrs. Buck, correct?”

“Yes Officer, is something wrong?”

“That’s what I’m here to find out. Elisabeth’s mom sent me to see what’s goin’ on with her and why she’s not doin’ her work.”

At the sound of Dean’s voice saying her name the child in question looks up with wide eyes.

Mrs. Buck lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh yeah. Ms. (Y/L/N) did call to say she was sending someone. Could we step outside?”

The door is only open a sliver while she keeps her hand on the knob.

“Today is a calm day where I allow them to do something simple. I asked them to draw themselves with their mom and dad’s, so we could hang them up around the room. I noticed Elisabeth was the only one not drawing and coloring. So, I asked her why that was and she just wouldn’t say anything. I told her that I was going to call her mom, but not even that got a reaction.”

Something that easy, Dean knows Lizzy would do it without any questions asked.

“On a regular day how is she?” Dean asks resting his hands on his belt.

“Usually she’s one of my best students, if not the best. She’s a very smart, she always does her work, she has very good grades. And just between you and me, I think when she gets older she’ll probably be in Pre-AP or AP classes.”

Dean nods and asks could he speak with Lizzy. The door gets opened and he brings one hand up, making that patented ‘come here’ gesture parents do.

Liz comes outside of the door with her head down, playing with the bottom of her shirt. Dean brings her out of view of the window in the door.

“You wanna tell me why you’re not doin’ your work or do you wanna wait until your mom picks you up later?”

Liz keeps her head down not answering Dean.

“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, Elisabeth.”

When he sees something drop onto her red school shirt making it darker than the rest, he crouches down.

“Sweetie, you have to tell me wants wrong or we can’t fix it.” He lifts her head to wipe some tears any from her cheeks.

“Why aren’t you doin’ what Mrs. Buck asked you to do?”

“Because I don’t have a dad.” The six year old whispers, tears still falling.

Something in Dean’s chest turns upside down at her statement.

“Well you could just draw you and your mom if you wanted to. Mrs. Buck would take that and hang it up with everyone else’s.”

“But everyone else have a daddy.” She tells him looking into his green eyes with her sad (y/e/c) ones.

Dean grabs her hands and rub his thumbs on the back of them. “Sweetie, I’m gonna tell you somethin’ and I want you to remember it as long as you can, okay?”

Lizzy nods.

“What everyone else has doesn’t matter. That’s what makes us different. If we all had the same things the world would be pretty boring, wouldn’t it?”

She nods.

“What matters most is that you know that there are people who love you. And you know that there are, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Who loves you most?” Dean asks wiping any the remaining tears.

“Mama and you.”

The thing in Dean’s chest rights its self.

“Yeah, and the other thing I want you to remember is family doesn’t end with blood. That means just because someone isn’t related to you doesn’t mean they can’t be a part of your family. You and I may not have the same blood and we don’t look alike in any way, but that doesn’t matter because I consider you and your mom a part of my family.”

Lizzy sniffs, looking down the hallway before looking back.

“Does that mean you could be my dad if I wanted you to be?” She asks shyly.

“Lizzy, I would be Batman if you wanted me to be. Drive around in my car like it’s the Batmobile and fight some crime.” He tickles her sides producing giggles from her.

He stops, wanting to be serious again. “When you get in there I want you to apologize to Mrs. Buck for not listening to her and not doing your work, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Dean walks her back over to the front of the classroom door, opening it.

“I’m sorry for not, uh, listenin’ to you and not doin’ what you told me to do, Mrs. Buck.” Lizzy says looking up at her teacher when they enter the classroom.

“Thank you, Elisabeth. I accept your apology; it was very sweet for you to do so.”

Lizzy turns around and looks up Dean.

“You can get started on your picture, I’ll be over there in a sec.”

She does so, sitting down grabbing a pack of colored pencils out of her desk.

“Um, Mrs. Buck, could I give you one of my cards just in case something comes up with Elisabeth and you can’t get ahold of her mom?”

“Yes, sir.”

Dean brings out his wallet, finding one of his cards, handing it over to her.

“Thank you for coming to speak with her, Mr. Winchester.”

“Thank you for calling.”

She nods, before she turns and opens a drawer on her filing cabinet.

Dean makes his way to Lizzy’s desk, going onto his knees beside her seat. Liz reaches and grabs his chin directing his face towards her.

“What are you doin’, Lizzy?” He asks amused.

“I have to see what colors to use for your eyes.” She holds up the second to last darkest green beside his face, nodding as she picks up another color that looks like some sort of light brown.

“You get all you needed?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay because I have to go.”

The colored pencil she had in her hand gets placed on her desk as she looks at him.

“You can’t stay?”

“No Lizzy, I have to go back to work.”

She wraps her arms around his neck, laying her head down. “I love you.”

Dean smiles rubbing her back, noticing the other kids in the room looking at them along with their teacher. “I love you too. I’ll see you later. I’m gonna try to talk your mom into going out for pizza for dinner, alright?”

Lizzy pulls back nodding and smiling.

Dean gets up heading to the door. “Thank you again Mrs. Buck.”

“Anytime.”

Entering the car, he takes a minute for a breather. He didn’t think something like that would come up…ever. But he’s no psychic, so there just might be other things that come up in the future he’ll have to face.

He calls (Y/N) to tell her that everything was taken care of and she didn’t need to worry about anything since he solved it. Also asking about the pizza to have a little match about who’s paying.

In the end Dean wins and he tells (Y/N) what happened at the school in full when Lizzy goes to sleep. For the second time that day he had to wipe away some tears, but he was also able to get the smile he heard over the phone earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Jessica were in town and that meant dinner at Bobby’s place. It’s always great to see his little brother whenever he comes down to visit. Not to mention his sister-in-law was a joy to be around also. Usually they would stay for about a week in a half then go back.

While they are down here he wants them to a least meet (Y/N). He would like them to meet Lizzy too, but that’s honestly up to her.

But he’ll think more about that later. Right now he was headed over to Bobby’s.

Pulling up to an older than most house, Dean parks his Impala next to Bobby’s pickup truck.

He makes his way up the creaky stairs of the porch and opens the screen door so he can knock on the wooden one.

The door opens and he’s met with his moose of a younger brother’s smiling face.

“Sammy. It’s good to see you.” Dean pulls him into a bear hug.

“You too, Dean. The table is already set and Cas was about to call you before Missouri did.”

Dean nods closing and locking the door behind himself. Walking into the living room, he makes his presents known.

“Hey, how is everybody doin’?”

Five different sets of eyes fall on Dean. They look behind him and his brother as if there are supposed to be other people there.

“Guys?”

“Where is she?” Charlie asks, speaking everyone else’s mind.

“She being whom?” He asks sitting on the arm of one of the couches.

“(Y/N).” Jess answers.

Dean begins to squint at his family. “I wasn’t told to tell her to come…. I just thought since Sam and Jess just came back this dinner would be for them…”

“We just thought you’d invite her anyway. You know everyone wants to meet her.” Bobby chimes in with a beer in his hand.

“Is this you tellin’ me I need to call her…?”

“Boy, if you don’t call the girl I will.” Missouri sasses.

Dean quickly whips out his phone and finds her number. While it rings he stares at the floor, feeling all eyes on him.

“Hey Dean.”

“Hey, uh, what are you and Lizzy doin’?”

“Um, we were about to go out and get some dinner, since I haven’t had time to go shopping. What’s up?”

Dean looks at everyone in the room before he gets up and goes into the kitchen.

“Well, Sam and Jess are here and, um, we’re havin’ a dinner for them at Bobby’s and I was wonderin’ if you and Lizzy would like to come and, uh, take part in this.” He starts opening up random pots looking inside of them.

“Oh, uh, that would be fine. If it’s okay with everyone else.”

“Yeah, of course. They really want to meet the two of you and I really want them to… too.” Dean feels his face heating up as he face palms.

He hears (Y/N) say something muffled and then the phone gets clear again. “Do we show up now?”

“Yeah, I’ll send you the address and yeah…” Excitement is just oozing from him at this point as he pumps his fist in the air.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Bye, Babe.”

He hangs up the phone with a smile as he opens up his messages and types in the address. Address sent, he turns around and is met by his family’s smirking faces.

“Babe.” Sam teases, tall frame standing behind everyone else, beside Cas.

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean grumbles, pushing through them.

“What does she look like?” Charlie asks, hopping in front of him.

“She’s really pretty.” Jess supplies.

Charlie’s eyebrow arches. “Do you have a picture?”

Sighing, Dean goes to the photos on his phone, pulling up the off guard photo he took of her at the pizza place.

All three of them were in their uniforms, but only Lizzy and (Y/N) were in the photo. (Y/N) was smiling as she was wiping away some sauce Lizzy managed to get on her cheek, while Lizzy’s nose was scrunched up and she was looking off at the TV that was placed in the corner from the ceiling.

He hands the phone off to the geeky red head and watches as both of her brows rise.

“Whoa… She’s a MILF, dude? You didn’t tell me she was a MILF.”

Missouri and Bobby gives the younger adults confused looks as Jess, Sam, and Charlie began laughing. Cas pats his friends shoulder with a smile of his own.

“She’s my MILF.” Dean realizes as soon as it comes out of his mouth how much worse that comment made the situation.

Jess, Sam, and Charlie’s laughter sky rockets.

“I’m waitin’ for her outside.” Dean huffs.

He makes his way out of the house and leans against one of the support beams by the steps. A minute later he hears the door close and his phone is being handed to him.

“Thanks Cas.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas leans on the other support beam.

They wait in silence for a little longer before Cas’ deep gravel voice breaks through.

“Are you nervous?”

“I honestly don’t know, man. I really want you guys to like the both of them just as much as I do. They honestly mean a lot to me. Out of everyone here right now, you’re the only person that knows all of what I’ve done for them. And it’s just crazy how quickly I’ve fell. You know other relationships I was in these past years; I didn’t feel anything like I do know. The closest was the last one and that didn’t work out and I was hurt about it then. Time went on and I realized it happened for a reason, it just wasn’t meant to be with her and the woman I needed was under my nose the whole time.”

Dean shakes his head with a smile. Him and Cas never really get the chance to hang out since he’s a cop and Cas is a firefighter. But whenever they have time to talk, Dean just opens up like he has no filter. If someone really wanted to know how Dean felt about something, Cas should be their first stop because he tells him everything.

“You’re sounding like this is it for you.” Cas comments peering at his friend with his piercing deep blue eyes.

The cop huffs a laugh. “Between you and me, I seriously hope so. Everything I’ve wanted is in this relationship. Someone who’s honest, caring, intelligent, and gorgeous and a kid. A little girl who I fuckin’ love like she’s my own, man. Some might say I’m crazy or stupid even, but I don’t care. This is the happiest I have ever been in my life and I don’t want a bit of it to change.”

Cas clasps Dean on the shoulder, giving him a small smile. “Whatever you do, we’ll be behind you one hundred percent.”

They wait together a little longer until (Y/N)’s car pulls in. Dean heads down the stairs and Cas stays on the porch wanting to give them a little privacy before they met everyone.

Dean allows her to close her car door before enveloping her in a hug. She kisses him when he pulls back. It’s a quick peck but it still makes Dean’s heart warm.

“I’m glad you didn’t get lost.”

“Told you I’d see you in a bit.”

Turning he hugs Liz, while he still talks with (Y/N).

“You didn’t have to come just because I asked. If you feel like this is too soon, I can just tell them you guys can come at another time.”

She brings a hand up to his bicep, giving it a squeeze. “Dean it’s fine. If not now, when?”

Dean beckons Cas over from his spot of the porch.

“I want you to meet Cas first before you meet the crazy ones.”

When Cas is close enough Dean puts his hand on his shoulder and an arm around (Y/N).

“(Y/N) and Lizzy, this is my best friend, Castiel. Cas, this is my girlfriend, (Y/N) and her daughter, Elisabeth.”

Cas sticks out a hand towards (Y/N). “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Dean notices her brows go up a little at Cas voice. He doesn’t blame her; he doesn’t look like the kind of guy to have such a deep voice.

“So you’ve heard a lot about me?” She asks returning the shake with a smile.

“Only good things, promise. And I heard about you too.”

Elisabeth looks up at him with a shy smile, holding onto Dean’s hanging arm. “Hi.”

“Hi, how old are you?” Cas squats down to her height, so she doesn’t have to look up at him.

“Six.”

“So that means you’re in the….. fifth grade.” He squints at the little girl as she begins to giggle.

Cas already knows all of this stuff, but he has to deal with kids in his line of work just like Dean. So seeming a little silly is only natural.

“Was I correct?”

Liz shakes her head.

“Then you’re in the ninth grade, right?”

“No.” Liz giggles out, shaking her head, making the puff on top move about.

Cas rests his elbows on his knees, putting his hands together in a prayer position in front of his mouth.

“I see that I am not getting anywhere here. You want to help me out?”

“I’m in first grade.” Lizzy proudly tells him, sticking up her index finger.

Cas gives himself an exaggerated forehead hit. “Of course, please forgive me. I should’ve known.”

“You’re funny.” Liz states as she releases Dean’s arm.

“Thank you.” Cas rises looking at the other two adults. “We should head inside right about now.”

Nodding Dean leads the way into the house and the first thing he hears is, “Dean, seriously. There’s a difference between a mom and a MILF and I joked about it before, but you never co- Hi, I’m Charlie.”

Dean feels (Y/N) look at him with a curious smile on her face before looking back at the red head. “I’m (Y/N) and this is my daughter, Elisabeth.”

At the sound of her voice everyone else comes into view.

Introductions are exchanged and excitement is shared. When they make their way to eat Dean pulls (Y/N) to the side.

“I just wanted to tell you this so it wouldn’t come as a surprise. Missouri is old school, so she thinks adults should eat with adults and the kids eat with kids.”

(Y/N) looks at the back of her daughter’s head. Dean would bet they always eat together that’s why he told her before they made it to the table.

“Okay, thank you.” She seems a little put off by this. Dean knows she’d rather keep her daughter with her, so she can keep an eye on her, but a little space can be good sometimes.

Everyone’s in the kitchen and (Y/N) fixes Lizzy’s plate before her own. Missouri says something to her, receiving a nod in return. Dean watches as (Y/N) and Liz make their way into the living room talking to each other.

“You’re gonna wait all day to fix your plate or are you on a diet, boy?”

Redirecting his gaze to Bobby’s stern face he feels his face begin to heat up. “I was gonna wait until (Y/N) came back to fix hers, so we all wouldn’t be waiting at the table for her.”

“Aww’s” sound off in the kitchen and Dean flips them off before they go out into the dining room.

(Y/N) comes back to get her own plate, surprised that Dean is still there.

“You didn’t have to wait for me, Dean.”

“I know, I just wanted to.”

She gives him a kiss, pulling back to grab a plate. “You’re sweet.”

They finally make it into the dining room, sitting next to each other. Missouri says the grace and they begin to eat.

“Anything change in Cali lately.” Charlie asks Sam and Jess.

“Um, not really. Same old, same old.” Sam replies.

Dean hates to say it but this is kind of awkward. The awkwardness goes on a little bit more until (Y/N) herself breaks the silence.

“I was actually wondering about how you two met. If you don’t mind sharing that.” (Y/N) looking between the married couple.

Jess is the first to answer. “We actually met at a college party.”

“I went with some friends that dragged me there and I saw her talking to someone in this big group that was sitting on the floor. I didn’t say anything at first because I wasn’t one to just go up to someone and ask for their number. As the night progressed and I had a few drinks, I managed to loosen up, but I still didn’t talk to her.”

“I saw Sam on his phone texting someone, so I waited until I saw him put it in his pocket to go up to him. I’m the one who asked for his number, which he gladly gave. A few days later we went on a date and let me tell you, he was sooooo nervous. I’m talking about sweat type of nervous.”

“Jess, please. She didn’t ask all that.” Sam says blushing bright.

Everyone laughs at Sam’s misfortune.

“How long have you been married?”

“Um, close to about a year now.” Jess supplies.

“Oh, congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

Charlie clears her throat and Dean throws her a death glare, meeting her bright mischievous smile.

“Well, I wanted to hear how you and Dean met. I mean, Dean has told us a bunch of times with this oh so dopey smile, but it would be interesting to hear it from your prospective.”

“Dean.”

He hears this from Missouri and Bobby as he threw a piece of one of his yams. Charlie dodged it and wiped off her shoulders with a smirk, as the others laughed.

“That actually would be interesting to hear.” Sam chimes in. Dean would throw some yams at him too, but he doesn’t want to get hit by Missouri.

He feels a hand on his leg making him still and look down. It’s (Y/N)’s and she gives him a little squeeze drawing her hand back, but before she can fully retract it, he grabs it and laces their fingers together.

“I moved to where I am now and the ladies in the neighborhood came over and introduced themselves and told me that there was a cop that would stop and see how everyone was doing and just make sure everything was okay. I wasn’t able to see who they were talking about because I had to work and I was very curious about what he looked like because they would never fell to tell me how handsome they thought he was. Until one day, I got an off day and I was cleaning around the house. There’s a knock on my front door and when I opened it, Dean was standing there with his thumbs hooked into his belt. He was watching the kids run around with chips and other things in their hands…”

~Flashback~

You opened your front door and there was an officer standing there that actually looked more like a model. He was hot. Point blank period. Or so you thought.

You cleared your throat with a smile on, wondering why he was standing at your door.

The officer slightly jumps, coming out of his zoned out gaze on the kids. When your eyes connect his get wide before he schools his expression.

“Um, hey.” He says.

“Hi.”

He continues to stare at you and you begin to think that he actually has something to tell you, but he just doesn’t know how to say it. He could be a new cop on the field.

“How can I help you, Officer?”

Shaking his head, he begins to smile himself. “I’m sorry. I came over to introduce myself. I’m Officer Dean Winchester, but you can just call me Dean. Um, I noticed someone moved in but every time I came over, no one was home. That is until now. Do you live by yourself?”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N). Yes, I do. Are you the cop I’ve been hearing so much about?”

Dean’s cheeks colored, while he rubbed his hands together. “I might be, depends on what you heard?”

“All great things.” You say, leaning your head on the doorframe.

“Good good. I’m gonna give you my card and just give me a call or a text if you need anything or just wanna talk.”

You accept the card, letting his finger brush against yours.

“Do you give everyone your card?”

“Um, no.” He huffs a laugh, licking his lips and quirking an eyebrow. “Just the ones I really hope to talk to again.”

You feel your smile get bigger as you see one of the kids running across the street.

“Can you play with us now?” A little boy asks Dean, looking up at him.

“Yeah, buddy. Just for a little bit though, I have to go back to work.”

“Okay.” The little boy runs back shouting to the others that the Officer can play.

Unconsciously you drop a hand to your stomach straightening up from your position. “Bye, Officer Winchester.”

“Goodbye, Ms. (Y/L/N). Hope to hear from you soon.”

And with that he runs off towards the kids making them scatter as he chases them with his arms out.

~Now~

“…And that was when we first met.”

On that day Dean gushed about her to Cas, making his friend roll his eyes. At the time Dean was not single and he didn’t forget that, but it wasn’t going so great.

“Um, you don’t have to answer this if it’s really personal to you, but were you already pregnant when you met Dean that first time?” Sam asks shoving some hair out of his face.

(Y/N) quickly glances at their linked hands before looking back up at Sam.

“Yes, I was already pregnant with Elisabeth. I think I was one to two months pregnant at the time, so I wasn’t showing just yet.”

“Was it hard when Elisabeth was born since you were by yourself?”

“Um, at first it was because I had no… guidance. But then the ladies in the neighborhood would come over and help me out. Dean also helped me, which I will be forever grateful for.”

Dean gives her hand a squeeze.

“The first time I opened my door with Liz in my arms…”

~Flashback~

Elisabeth just had a diaper change when the awaited knock happened. You opened the door and Dean was standing there with the same smile as always, that is until his eyes dropped down to the baby in your arms.

Dean’s smile changes into something soft as Elisabeth’s little face scrunches up.

“Can I hold her?”

Surprised that he asked so quickly, you nod gently placing her in the officer’s arms. Dean further situates her so he can have one arm free.

“Hi, little one. Oh, you’re so adorable. What’s her name?” Dean asks looking up from the child.

“Elisabeth.”

“Elisabeth… It fits her just right. Ah yeah, I’m talkin’ about you.” He wiggles his finger on her stomach, smiling down at her after she made a little noise.

You watch as your daughter stares at the officer, gripping his finger when he gave it to her. Dean continued to talk to her until his radio went off.

“Shh shh shh, I’m gonna turn it down, Lizzy. I know it’s loud, I’m sorry.”

The sound of the radio startled Liz who began to whine.

There was some code said over the radio for anyone who was near the area to take care of it. Dean answered it, saying he could take it.

He handed over Liz, giving her hand a little shake and a promise he would come back the next day to see them.

~Now~

Dean tries to fight the smile that wants to break out at (Y/N)’s story of him meeting Lizzy.

“I’m always told you you’re nothin’ but a teddy bear.” Sam teases.

“Shut up, I’m goin’ to get some pie.” He gets up grabbing his plate. “Do you want any?” Dean asks (Y/N) also picking up her empty plate.

“No, thank you. Could you bring me another drink?”

“Yeah.”

“I want some pie.” Bobby says with a little smirk hidden in his beard.

“I suggest you hurry and get some before it up and runs away.” Dean says over his shoulder, walking to the kitchen.

He grabs her drink out of the fridge before grabbing a plate for some pie. This night is going fantastic. They obviously love her if the laughter is any indication.

When he grabs the ice cream out of the freezer he stops.

“Lizzy!”

“Yes, sir?!” He hears her respond as loud as she could.

“Come here, Sweetie! Bring your plate!”

He hears her walking down the hall to the kitchen, then she finally comes into view. She hands him the plate.

“You want some pie?”

“Yeah.”

He puts a slice on a different plate for her.

“Do you want it hot or cold?”

“Ummm, hot?”

Dean chuckles putting it in the microwave. “I’ll make it warm. Do you want some ice cream too?”

She nods standing beside him, watching what he’s doing.

“Make sure you let me know when you have to use the bathroom, so I can tell you where it is, alright?” He grabs the pie out of the microwave putting a scope of ice cream on the side.

“I have to use the bathroom.” Lizzy looks up at him with her hands on the edge of the counter.

“Alright, follow me.” He takes her plate and a spoon and makes his way out of the kitchen. Dean nods his head towards a closed door, indicating that’s the bathroom.

“I’m gonna put this on the table for you.”

Liz slips into the bathroom.

After he does what he said Dean goes back into the kitchen to fix his plate. Finally finished he heads back into the dining room with (Y/N)’s drink and his plate. The night continues with laughs and (Y/N) periodically checking on Liz. When she comes back into the room after one of her checks, she informs everyone that her and Liz were about to leave because Elisabeth was asleep.

(Y/N) was going to wake her up, but Dean told her not to. He could just carry her to the car.

Of course Missouri doesn’t let them leave without some food, as she does with everyone, she fixes them both a to go plate.

Dean scoops Lizzy off of the couch into arms. Goodbyes are called out to (Y/N) as they leave out of the front door. (Y/N) opens the back door of the car so Dean can set the sleeping child in. Once he has her buckled up and the door closed, he turns to his girlfriend.

“Thank you, but I’m gonna have to wake her up when we get home.” She says holding his hand.

Dean thought about that actually. “I’ll just meet you at your place.”

“Dean you really don’t have to.”

“If you wake her up now she might not go to sleep later.”

(Y/N) squints up at him. “You have a point… okay. We should leave now.”

Dean doesn’t let her free without a kiss.

 

They arrive at (Y/N)’s house with Liz still asleep. Quietly they make their way to her room and Dean places her down, taking off her shoes. After she’s covered up, both adults make their way into the living room.

Dean sits down on the couch and (Y/N)’s right behind him with a sigh.

“They love you and Lizzy.”

She smiles. “I hope so…. Is there something going on between Missouri and Bobby?”

“Not that I know of… why’d you ask?” Dean brings her into his side with an arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t know, they just work hand and hand together with all of you. A mom and dad with their adult children, I guess.”

Dean’s never actually thought of that, but now that it’s in his head he probably won’t be able to let it out. He has to tell the others.

“I’ll look into it.”

“Liz really likes Castiel. Does he usually not talk a lot?” She asks playing with his fingers.

“Um, yeah. Cas is one of those people that actions speak louder than words. But when he does speak it’s usually somethin’ helpful in a way. He comes from a big family, so he’s not really heard, despite his voice. His parents are super religious and he wanted to get away from that when we met, so he would spend the night over at my place quite a bit.”

“Hm. What about Charlie?”

“Charlie does what she wants. She’s actually adopted, but got the shit end and got parents that didn’t care what she did as long as they didn’t receive a call to come get her. But she’s not a troublemaker, she’s a huge nerd if anything else. We bonded over Star Wars and girls as funny as that sounds. She’s kind of like a little sister to me.”

They continue to talk and just enjoy each other’s company long into the night. Dean doesn’t leave until around midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away, but I hope it makes up for the previous short chapter.  
> Comments are always welcomed! <3


	9. Chapter 9

Dean decided to grow a beard. It’s not a full grown beard, it’s more of a ‘I’m too lazy to remove the stubble on my jawline above and below but around my mouth is a wall of maintained hair’ [beard](http://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltbfnrrmLR1qzhorvo1_500.jpg). When he got off of work and went over (Y/N)’s house, she told him that she liked it. After dinner with Lizzy, (Y/N) and Dean said goodnight to her when she headed off to bed. They settled on the couch after Dean took off his shoes and long sleeve uniform shirt. One minute they were cuddling and the next they were making out. Don’t ask Dean how that happened, he doesn’t know, but he does know that he’s not complaining.

What he would except to happen is Lizzy walking in needing something, causing them to stop, but instead a knock on the door is what happens.

(Y/N) gets up fixing her shirt, while Dean sits up and runs a hand through his hair, knowing it’s messed up from one of (Y/N)’s hands being in it. He takes a sip of his drink that’s on the table in front of him, watching as she peeks through the peep hole.

“Who is it?” She calls to the other person on the other side of the door.

“Open the doh and find out.” A male’s voice responds.

She sends Dean a look as she unlocks the door with the chain still on it. At this point Dean has his guard up, it’s not like when he’s out on the field but instead a protective papa bear kind of guard.

(Y/N) opens the door as far as the chain would allow, Dean notices her hand tightens on the door knob.

“What are you doing here? “She asks the other male.

“I came to see my shawty.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” (Y/N) questions shaking her head.

“I’m talkin’ ‘bout you girl. Stop playin’ and open the doh.”

“Who told you where I live?” She hasn’t made any attempt to further open the door.

Dean is really tempted to get up, he’s only seen (Y/N) with this type of attitude when someone annoys her and that’s not very often.

“Shawty, don’t worry ‘bout all dat. I just got out the pen and wonted to see you.”

“No. Brandon, no. What the hell is wrong with you? I’m not ya girl. That’s been over for a very long time. I want nothing to do with you.” She goes to close the door, but an arm shoots in to stop the door from closing.

Dean gets up and comes a little closer with his arms crossed.

“Whoa, can we jus’ talk? Don’t be like dat.”

(Y/N) stares at him for a full minute before she shoves his arm out and closes the door. Dean thought that was the end of it, but then she proceeds to unchain the door and fully open it.

“Damn you still fine as fuck.” Hands find their way to (Y/N)’s hips and they are not Dean’s.

When he’s about to stomp to the door, (Y/N) shoves Brandon back.

“Do. Not. Put. Your motherfuckin’ hands on me again.” She emphasized each pause with a clap. “Did you lose your damn mind while you were in there? Brandon, I haven’t seen you in how many years? Then you show up at my fuckin’ house sayin’, “I’m ya girl”? You asked to just talk and that’s we’re gonna do. If you aren’t capable of that, then you need to leave right fuckin’ now.”

Okay scratch what Dean said earlier, he has never seen her like this, not anywhere close to it either.

“Damn, you changed. ‘ight. I gotcha, I’ll keep my hands to myself, Shawty.”

(Y/N) moves to the side to let him in.

When he fully enters Dean is able to get a full view of the man. Brandon is four inches shorter than Dean himself. He has dreads that come to the top of his neck and multiple tattoos litter his arms. Dean is getting a thuggish vibe coming from him, he doesn’t like it one bit.

Brandon’s eyes land on a photo that’s on the TV stand, he picks it up.

“Who’s kid is dat?”

(Y/N) snatches the photo away from him and sets it back in its place.

“Keep your hands off of my stuff. That’s my child.”

Brandon snaps his eyes away from the photo to his ex. “You had my kid?”

(Y/N) crosses her arms, standing her ground. “No, I didn’t. Remember you said that she wasn’t yours. As far as I’m concerned, I made this child all by myself.”

He claps his hands, barking out a laugh. Brandon’s gaze finally land on Dean and his expression quickly changes.

“Who is dis goofy ass lookin’ ni-“

“You will not disrespect anybody in my house as long as you’re standin’ here, Brandon. You do it again and I will throw your ass out. You wanted to talk, so talk.”

“Hol’ on now, you got dis dude around my kid.”

Dean is really tempted to slap down the finger pointing at him.

“I can have anyone I want around MY daughter. This is the closest you’ll ever get to her.”

Brandon licks his lips and pulls up his sagging pants. “What chu mean, “this is the closest” I’ll “ever get ta her”?”

“I’m not going to explain myself because I don’t have to. When you told me she wasn’t yours even after I begged you to help me, Brandon that was it.” (Y/N) is calmly speaking with him.

“I ain’t even trippin’, Bro.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Tryin’ ta see what chu got goin’ on.”

“That’s none of your concern. You were trying to see what I was doing with my life so you could… what? Fuck it up again.”

“’Ight, fine. I need a lil bit of money.” He finally admits it.

(Y/N) blows out a huge thing of air like she’s calming herself down. “You ask me for money after you just got out of jail… You went in for drugs, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, Bro.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Brandon pulls up his pants again, but this time he turns slightly to the side with right hand balled up. “Don’t call me out my name, Bro.”

Dean can’t do it in anymore.

“That’s not how you talk to a woman.”

“Don’t tell me how ta talk, Bro. I’ll pop you as in a second, Bro. Dis ain’t what chu want, I’d tear yo ass up in a heartbeat. Dat’s real talk. You don’t know me.”

“You’re right, I don’t know you. And I would never want to know you. But a real man doesn’t come into their ex’s house tryin’ to get money from them. The first thing that should’ve been out of your mouth when she opened that door should’ve been, “I’m sorry”.”

(Y/N) sends Dean a small smile.

“Whatevea Bro, this ain’t got nuthin’ to do wit chu. Come on, girl. Jus’ give me a lil somethin’. It’d be like ole times.”

“Brandon, get the fuck out of my house.”

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“I can take you out if you want me to.” Dean politely offers walking up to him.

“Touch me, Bro. Gon’ ‘head and do it, so I can stick the fuck outta you!”

Dean falsely smiles down at him, but before he can move, he feels a hand on the center of his chest.

“Dean, don’t. He’s not worth it.”

He backs down.

“Yeah, control ya mutt.” Brandon laughs out.

“The only reason I told him not to do it is because I don’t want him losing his job because of you. And you’d end up hurt.”

“What he do? Sell cars or somethin’?”

A door creaks down the hall, the sound of bare feet follows.

“Mama?”

Liz is rubbing her eyes.

“What are you doing out of bed, Liz?” Her mom asks.

“I can’t sleep.” Liz sees Dean and walks over to him. Once she’s directly in front of him she looks up with half closed eyes.

Dean picks her up and holds onto his elbows, so he can support her weight. Liz lays her head on his shoulder in his neck. She puts her hand on his neck after she giggles.

“Why are you laughin’?” Dean chuckles.

“Your hair tickles.”

“Oh really? What about now?” He starts to rub his cheek on her face.

“Haha!” Lizzy starts to laugh, squirming in Dean’s arms.

“Dean.”

He stops looking at (Y/N)’s smiling face.

“Uh oh, we’re about to get in trouble by Mama. It’s time to get back in bed, Sweetie.”

Liz settles down, putting her arms between herself and Dean’s chest. Walking by Brandon and (Y/N), Dean can’t help the smug eye contact he makes with him. He stops so she can kiss her daughter goodnight.

Walking into the bedroom, he gets Lizzy situated in bed, telling her goodnight. But she stops him with a question.

“Is Mama okay?”

Dean turns back around from the door and sits on the side of her bed. It didn’t even occur to him that she woke up because she heard her mom in the other room.

“Yeah, she’s okay. She’s just dealin’ with somethin’ right now.”

“Who was that man?”

That’s not his business to tell, so he won’t tell it.

“Well, that’s somethin’ your mom should tell you. Give her time and she’ll do it, alright?”

“Okay.” Liz yawns.

Dean gets up fixing the cover around her again. “Get some sleep, Lizzy.”

“I love you.” The six year old calls out turning over.

“I love you too.” Dean closes her bedroom door and makes it back into the living room.

Brandon’s still standing there, staring at the floor.

“Brandon, look man. I’m gonna talk to you man to man. I don’t know what went on between you two in the past except that you basically wiped ya hands clean when she told you she was pregnant.”

Brandon sighs still staring at the floor.

“You let a great thing go when you had it right in front of you. That’s nobody’s fault but your own. Then you come to her house askin’ for money. Really. Like I said before, it should have been a sorry or you should’ve been askin’ about that little girl you just saw. You said you just got out of jail, man. Go try to find a job. I’m guessin’ you went in for possession.”

“Yeah.” Brandon hesitantly admits.

“Were you gonna use what she gave you to get some drugs to sell or do you use?”

“You sound like the feds. You a cop or somethin’?” He squints at Dean.

(Y/N) shoots Dean a quick look from her spot between them.

“No. I’m tryin’ to help you out. I deal with a lot of people who do drugs but have kids they can’t even contact anymore. If you’re dealin’ with drugs why would she let you see her child. That’s just her being the best mom she can be. She’s protecting her from you. That’s what you have to understand. (Y/N) doesn’t want her around anything like that.”

Dean leans against the wall with a hand in his pocket.

“The part that’s the saddest about this situation is that you didn’t even know she had the baby you denied. But that’s okay because as long as I’m here they have nothing to worry about. The advice I would give you is try to get a job, get your life together, and if you really want to be in her life come talk to (Y/N) like the adult you are.”

Brandon rubs his hands together and licks his lips. “”ight, man. I’ma get outta here. Thanks.” He sticks out his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean walks over to return the shake.

As Brandon is walking out of the door, he turns back around.

“What’s her name?”

“Elisabeth.” (Y/N) responds with her hand on the door.

Brandon nods and begins to walk away.

She stays beside the closed door with her head down. Dean pulls her away from it and into his chest.

“You okay?” He asks rubbing her back.

“Can you stay over tonight?” The question is muffled within his white shirt.

“Yeah, I can stay.”

(Y/N) pulls away and heads to her room, closing the door. Dean sighs, going to sit on the couch. Wow. Wow is all he can think right now. Both hands are in his hair right now and he’s staring at the floor, when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist.

(Y/N) drags him to her bedroom and lets him removes his pants before he climbs into the bed. Putting her head on his chest and an arm around his stomach, she releases a heavy sigh. Dean places a hand under her shirt, wanting to have some form of skin contact, while bringing her some type of comfort.

A sniff sounds off in the room.

“Baby, it’s okay. I got you; you have nothin’ to worry about.”

“It’s not okay. I don’t want him near her. He doesn’t even care about her, he just put up a front like he did because you were here. I never told you but a little while after she was born I saw him at the store and he just looked at us and kept going like he didn’t even know me.”

Dean recalls the laugh Brandon let out when (Y/N) said she made Liz by herself. Then how he said he wasn’t worried about it, meaning Liz. Dean should’ve told him to leave right then if he wasn’t here to talk about Elisabeth but that honestly wasn’t his place. That’s why he didn’t step into the situation sooner because it wasn’t his fight to fight. He didn’t jump in until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Well, he can’t do anything. I’m pretty sure he’s on probation if he just got out of jail. I can look into it if you want me to.”

“Thank you.”

“Try to get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, Baby.”

(Y/N) wipes her eyes and places her arm back where it was. While Dean is stroking her side with his thumb her breathing evens out.

Dean doesn’t know how long he stared at the ceiling before his did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	10. Chapter 10

They haven’t heard anything from Brandon since the night he showed up at (Y/N)’s house. Dean doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing to be honest. He looked into Brandon’s records after getting his last name from (Y/N) and it turns out he is on probation. So if he does anything illegal or stupid then he will most likely go back to jail.

(Y/N) has been dealing with it pretty well though. She isn’t trying to keep Liz in like some would in fear of her getting taken. Partly because of the neighborhood, unlike most, they aren’t the type to mind their own business when it comes to wrong doing around them. Possibly because most of them are women with children they want to keep away from bad things.

So since (Y/N) isn’t showing herself being stressed about it, then Dean will put it in the back of his mind. Of course it’d be closer to the middle rather than the back.

But right now, Dean was sitting at a desk at the station doing some paperwork. Which was extremely boring. He’s just staring at a computer screen, it’s not his cup of tea.

He places his forehead down on his long sleeve covered arms, groaning in agony. Feeling a presence behind him, Dean tenses. It’s probably Bobby about to slap him in the back of his head. But then the sound of a bag and something else getting set on the desk enters his ears.

Dean peers up from his arms to see a brown paper bag and a cup with a straw sticking out set on two different sides of the work space. He frowns, fully sitting up in his seat and turns his head around making eye contact with the mysterious person.

“Babe.”

(Y/N) smiles down at her boyfriend, letting herself be dragged down for a kiss.

“Umm, hold on.” Dean hops up from his seat to grab the one that’s sitting on the side of another desk to put next to his. He places it down facing his and haves her sit down first.

“What’d you get me?”

“I got you a bacon burger, fries, and a coke.” She responds adjusting her jacket.

Dean places his hand on her jean clad thigh, leaning back in his chair.

“Thank you, but I gotta ask. Why did you bring me this?”

“Because I know you didn’t eat yesterday with how fast and how much you ate at dinner. I didn’t want you working on an empty stomach.”

“Thank you.” Dean says after kissing her again.

He honestly forgot to eat lunch yesterday and when he went over her house he just saw food and his brain just thanked the gods of everything the moment he saw it.

(Y/N) goes into her purse, coming out with some lip balm.

“I have to tell you what Liz said this morning.” She starts applying some cherry flavored lip balm to Dean’s lips.

“So we were eating breakfast together and she goes, _“Mama?”_ , “Yes, Liz.”, _“Mrs. Buck is too happy in the mornings.”_ I didn’t know what to say because I was trying not to laugh.” She begins to wipe access lip balm from around his mouth. “Finally getting my shit together I say, “Is it a bad thing that she’s happy so early?”, _“Yes because she’s loud and I be sleepy.”_ So I say, “Well, Baby, she could be really mean in the mornings. It’s a good thing she’s happy so early.” Liz goes, _“I know, but””_ (Y/N) imitates Liz’s exasperated sigh. _“she needs to calm down.””_ They both begin to laugh after her story.

Dean can totally see Lizzy saying something like that.

“When she gets older she’s gonna be somethin’ else.” Dean says still chuckling.

“Oh my god, don’t I know it.”

Dean feels someone looking at them, so he slowly turns his head so not to alert (Y/N). His coworkers drop their gazes back down to the work in front of themselves and Benny and Victor pretends they were having a conversation by the water coolers.

“What were you up to today?” He asks grabbing one of her hands.

“Dropped Liz off, went back home and started cleaning, I got bored and decided to bring you something to eat. Um, after this I’m gonna head to the store, put up the groceries, and then head back out to wait for Liz to get out.”

She rubs the hand in hers, looking around. Finally, she notices Benny and Victor by the cooler not minding their business.

“Maybe I should let you get back to work.”

“No, you saved me from boredom and starvation.”

“I should really let you get back to work before you get in trouble.” She giggles standing up.

Dean sighs, standing up also. “Well before you go, met these two noisy bastards.” He tells both of his friends to come over.

Vic points to himself and Benny like Dean could’ve possibly been looking at anyone else.

“Yeah, you two fuckers. Come here.”

(Y/N) hits his bicep. “Be nice.”

They walk over nonchalantly.

“What’s up, Brotha?” Benny asks with a little smirk to match Vic’s.

“I want you two to meet, my beautiful girlfriend, (Y/N). And this is, Benny, the teddy bear and Victor, the hard ass.”

Victor glares at Dean as Benny gives him a high five before shaking (Y/N)’s hand.

“So you’re what’s got this knucklehead skippin’ ‘round here.” Benny says giving her a charming smile while Victor shakes her hand.

“I hope so.” She chuckles.

“She has to go so I’m gonna walk her to her car. Neither one of you better touch my food.” Dean squints at his coworkers.

“It was nice to meet you guys.” (Y/N) calls out as Dean drags her along.

“You too.”

They get outside and Dean encloses her on the side of the car.

“Thank you again for bringin’ me food.”

“Your welcome.”

When he pulls back from a kiss, he backs away with one of her hands in his. “I’ll talk to ya later, Babe. Love ya.”

Everything goes silent. That was the first time he has said it to her. It wasn’t the setting he wanted to say it in, but it just slipped out. Yes, he does say it to Lizzy all the time, but that’s different in a way. Dean feels a tug on the fingers he still has connected to hers.

(Y/N)’s eyes begin searching his face. “…I love you too.”

Dean can’t help himself when he dives in to kiss the adorable smile on her face.

He finally makes it back into the building and thankfully his food is still there. Dean swipes up his items and heads to the lunchroom to eat. Benny and Victor are there.

“She got a sister?” Vic asks leaning back in his chair.

“Nope, she’s one of a kind and all mine.” Dean slides his fries to the middle of the table for them to share.

“How’d you two meet?” Benny has already grabbed a handful of fries.

“She lives in one of my patrol areas.” He takes a big bite of his burger.

“She got a kid?” Vic takes the rest of the fries.

“Yeah, she’s got a little girl that’s six.”

“You don’t care about that?”

“Nah man, it’s hard to explain but she’s like my own.”

Vic and Benny share an impressed look and let Dean finish his food.

 

Dean finally got out of the station and he was driving around right now. There’s a lady at the stop light beside him talking on the phone. Sensing someone staring at her, she looks over at Dean. He arches his brow. She blushes and says what Dean can assume is a quick, “I gotta go.” She looks back over and Dean shakes his head at her before pressing down on the gas.

A call is made over the radio for some back up on South Bakers street. Dean heads over.

When he arrives two other officers are there.

“What’s goin’ on?” He asks the cop who called it in.

“We got a tip that a drug deal was going on in this backyard by one of the neighbor’s. Says she seen a shady looking guy go back there and then ten minutes later another shady guy.” Gadreel supplies.

“Okay.”

The reason back up is called during this type of situation is because it could be a trap or the dealer could have a weapon and not to mention the buyer.

They head back with their weapons pulled out of their holsters. Gadreel peeks around the corner and confirms there are people back there. They go on his mark.

“Put it down and drop to the ground! Now!”

The pipe is dropped and only one of them drop to the ground, the other takes off. Dean returns his weapon to his holster, buckles it, and hauls ass after the suspect. As he jumps over a fence, he hears Gordon calling in for more back up.

Dean sees the handle of a weapon tucked into the back of the suspects pants when his shirt lifted.

“He’s armed!” He shouts back to Gordon.

When he thinks he’s close enough, Dean lunges at the suspect. They begin to scuffle, Dean dodges a punch headed for his face and slams the man back on the ground. Gordon finally makes it to help.

In a split second, he realizes the gun is no longer where he saw it. Doing a quick glance towards the suspects hands he spots the weapon he saw.

He has the gun from his holster pointed at the man.

“Put the gun down!”

Gordon reaches for the suspects arm.

Dean doesn’t know how a shot got fired off or who it hit…. Until a second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

You just clocked into work trying to keep your mind off of yesterday. Dean didn’t answer any of your calls or text messages. You don’t know if he got freaked out by the “I love you too” or what, since he said it first. To be honest you were avoiding telling him how you felt because the last time that happened, you ended up pregnant and afraid.

At the front desk is an associate of yours named, Cassie.

“Hi, (Y/N).”

“Hey.” You come around the desk to give her a small side hug.

“Are you okay?” Cassie asks concerned, rarely seeing you not come in with a smile.

“Yeah yeah, I’m okay. What’s been going on around here?”

“There’s this guy that came in yesterday that’s a real eye catcher. I mean like god was not playing around.”

You huff a laugh. “Oh really, now. Is he a tall dude or just average height?”

“Tall.”

“Umm, was he your type?”

Cassie has a good taste in guys, usually meeting attractive caring types. That’s why you asked.

“Uh, I don’t know. I hope so. He definitely has the looks down.”

“If you had the chance, would you get his number before he leaves?” You cross your arms and lean against the side of the circular desk.

“Of course. Everyone up here would. Even some of the males.” Cassie whispers the last part, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Then what’s stopping everyone?”

Cassie sighs. “Well, when he was coming in on the stretcher with his shirt cut open for the world to see his glorious skin. Oh and I almost forgot the bullet wound to the shoulder. He kept saying, “don’t call her, don’t call her” to one of his work buddies. And we just assumed it was his girlfriend or something he was talking about.”

 _That’s strange._ “What’s his name? Do you know?” You ask out of curiosity.

“Uhh.” Cassie turns, clicking and typing on the computer. “Dean.”

“Dean…” Your heart is so far down in your stomach right now. “Does his last name happen to be, Winchester?” Standing straight up you peer over her shoulder.

“Yeah, how’d you- is everything okay?!” She calls out as she watches you run down the hall.

 

Dean was staring out of his hospital window, wondering just how much jello he could possibly consume before he gets to leave today.

His phone is on the window sill with calls and texts that came from different people in his life. But he feels the guiltiest over (Y/N)’s.

He told Vic not to call her because he didn’t want her to worry about him. There’s no telling how bad his heart would hurt if he had to see her face yesterday while he was on the stretcher.

On second thought, maybe he needs some pain meds instead of jello.

Dean doesn’t even know if he’s supposed to be out of bed, but he couldn’t stay because he had to pee.

When he got shot the day before he honestly didn’t know until the pain hit. Gordon ripped the gun away from the suspect. Dean tried to help further detain him but he just couldn’t work through the pain. He laid on the ground as Gordon handcuffed him and called for an ambulance.

In that moment all he could think about was Lizzy and (Y/N). He could’ve died yesterday and they were expecting him to come over. If Bobby or Cas had to tell them he got killed… Just thinking about it has him tearing up. Hell, how would Sam take the news? That’s really something he doesn’t want to think about.

He should’ve went for the weapon first. If he did, he wouldn’t have gotten shot. Dean thinks he truly got lucky because he should not be standing here right now.

He hears the door of his room swing open, but he doesn’t turn around just thinking it’s one of the nurses.

“Hey, um, is there away way I could get some pain meds while I’m here? I probably don’t suppose to be out of bed, but I just couldn’t make myself get back in it, ya know?”

There’s nothing said from the other occupant in the room as the door closes back.

Dean turns, slightly holding his sling covered arm.

Out of all hospitals this one had to be the closest.

(Y/N) stands at the door with her hand still on the nob and the other on her mouth. A tear falls from her right eye as her gaze lands on the sling.

“Hey Baby.”

“Was it Brandon?” She asks shakily.

Dean’s brow furrows. “What…?” _Oh no, nonono._ There is no way he can let her think it was Brandon. “Baby, no. Come here.” He opens up his right arm.

She comes forward only wrapping one arm around him, not wanting to bump his shoulder.

“Brandon has nothin’ to do with this, okay?” She nods, wiping her face. “I was tryin’ to arrest someone and they had a weapon that I didn’t secure first. They fired off a shot and it happened to go into my shoulder. I love you, okay? I’m sorry you have to see me like this right now. But I just didn’t want you to see me yesterday when I was bein’ brought in.”

“I feel so bad because I just thought you were ignoring me or something. And here I was mad at you for not answering the phone and you could have died yesterday.”

Dean knows she’s trying to keep herself from crying, but just the thought of losing someone you love without knowing it and you’re mad at that person for something they did; you can’t resolve that because they’re no longer there to talk to. It’s a hard thing for someone to forgive themselves for, especially if it’s over something so small and simple.

“That’s not somethin’ I want you to be thinkin’ about. Look at it this way, I’m here and you’re here and you don’t have to worry about me goin’ out gettin’ in these types of situations for a while now.”

She sighs, sniffing. “That actually does make me feel a little better. But you have to promise to let me take care of you. With anything you need, Dean. I mean it.”

“Promise. Um, does that start now or when we get out of here?” He suppresses a smile.

“Now. Oh, you needed some medicine. I can go fin-“

He cuts her off with a kiss.

“That’s not what I was talkin’ about.” She tilts her head in question. “You’re my medicine, open up and let me in. Darlin’, you’re so great, I can’t wait for you to operate.” Dean sings, sliding his hand down to her butt, giving it a squeeze.

“Wh-“ She begins to laugh, shaking her head. “That’s not funny.”

“Your laugh tells me otherwise.” He smirks.

“I’m trying to be serious, but you’re making it hard.” (Y/N) wipes an eyelash off of his cheek.

“I just don’t like seein’ you upset over stuff, especially if it’s somethin’ stupid I did. It’s my fault I got shot. No don’t say that it wasn’t because that’s not true. I should have gone for his gun first, Gordon was right behind me, even if he wasn’t, that should have been the first thing I did.”

(Y/N) looks like she wants to disagree with him, but knows he’s making a good argument.

“I have to take responsibility for the mistake I made. When I get out of here, I know how much of an ear full I’m gonna get from everyone else, except from Cas and Charlie. Even Sam will have somethin’ to say and he’s not here. I guess I just want to… try and keep you happy right now. Even though I know you’re far from it. If you’re stressin’ then I’m stressin’ even more and I can’t have you worryin’ about me when you shouldn’t have to. You have Lizzy to worry about enough. You shouldn’t have to worry about another adult.”

“I’m proud of you and I love you. But worrying is something I’m going to do regardless of how much you try to make sure that I don’t. It’s just a part of life. And I know with your job… you try to be as careful as you can. All I can ask is that, at the end of the day you grace me with the smile I love to see and the hugs I think about all day.”

Dean kisses her forehead. “I can promise you that.” They both know it’s not a secure promise, but it’s a promise none the less.

There’s a knock on the door and it opens.

“Hey… (Y/N)?”

The woman in question turns around, looking at her confused coworker.

“Hey Lisa.”

“What are you doing with my patient? I was assigned to him.”

“Oh, I was just talking with him. He’s all yours, I’m done. And I need to go check on my own.” (Y/N) goes to pull away from Dean, but he grabs her hand.

“Why can’t you be my nurse?”

“Because I’m not assigned to you.” She tells him squeezing his hand.

“Is there something that can change that?”

“The person in charge of our assignments for the day, but I do have to go, Dean. I’m behind since I came to see you.” She kisses him and makes her way past Lisa.

“Hey!”

(Y/N) turns around, brow raised.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She giggles back, beginning to walk away from the room.

“Huh.” Lisa says.

Dean looks at her and starts to walk out of the room. She puts a hand on his sling to stop him, but he just slides past. Making his way to the desk on the floor, he clears his throat.

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could get another nurse?”

The man sitting at the desk, cheeks get a pinkish tint to them looking at Dean’s charming smile.

“Um, is there a problem with the one you have now, Sir?”

Dean looks over his shoulder at Lisa before looking back and leaning in as close as he can with his sling.

“I’m not entirely comfortable with her. It’s a long story.”

Derrick nods, making an ‘oh’ face. “Any other nurse is fine or is there someone you had in mind?”

“Any nurse is fine, but, uh, if I could get (Y/N) (Y/L/N) then that would be great. It’s okay if she’s not available, I’d understand. And could you also have them bring some pain meds if they can?”

“I’ll see what I can do Mr. Winchester.”

“Thank you, Derrick.” Dean gives him a wink before turning, going back to his room.

When he hears her footsteps behind him, he also hears Derrick.

“Oh, Lisa. Mrs. Patterson needs some help to the bathroom.”

“I’m with a patient right now. She can wait a minute.”

“I can find someone else to take care of him. You’re really going to make a sixty-five-year-old woman wait to go to the bathroom. I don’t think Naomi will like that.”

Lisa huffs and stomps down the hall.

“Thank you.” Dean says.

In response he gets a wink.

Dean never got (Y/N) but that’s okay. He met up with a surgeon that told him about his shoulder. Long story short, he’s gonna be out of commission for a while. Since the gun was relatively weak, it didn’t do unfixable damage. It will just take time. When he was released, he started walking around looking for his girlfriend. He found her at a nurse’s desk speaking with a woman with curly hair.

Walking up behind her quietly, he places his bag with his clothes in it, on the floor. She’s still talking, flipping through some book, while the other nurse is looking at Dean with wide eyes. He covers her eyes in one smooth swoop.

“- leave it… Dean?”

He places a kiss to her cheek. “That was quick. How’d you know?”

Dean plays with the bottom of her scrub shirt.

“I have my ways. Is someone picking you up? Where’d you get those clothes?” She plucks at the hoodie.

“I was told Cas dropped them off. Well, he didn’t say it was Cas, but who he described was Cas. And I wanted to talk to you about that.”

The other woman makes a small noise, but it wasn’t so small that Dean couldn’t hear it. He looks at her with an arched brow.

“It’s just weird how you said, “Cas” and my name is, Cassie. But don’t mind me, I’m just, um, gonna do my work now.” She begins typing.

He looks back to his girlfriend, seeing her covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

“What is it, Babe?” She sweetly asks.

“I wanted to see if I could leave with you because I know after you leave here you have to go pick up Lizzy. And I wanted to see her since I didn’t yesterday.”

“That’s not for a while now and you look tired, Babe. You sure you don’t want to go to sleep for a bit?”

“Yeah, I just need to think for a minute. I’ll hang out in the cafeteria.”

“Do you have your wallet?” She glances at his bag.

“Yeah, it’s in there.”

“Okay, make sure to get something to eat on.”

Dean nods, grabbing his bag off the floor and gives her a peck on the lips.

 

Later that day, Dean wakes up from a hand in his hair and a sweet voice telling him it was time to go. He’s in the car now, while (Y/N) goes and gets Lizzy. She stopped and got him some chips and something to drink, he’s currently snacking on them.

In the side mirror he sees them walking down the sidewalk, Lizzy talking as always, probably telling her mom about her day. The back door gets opened and she slides in. Before she buckles herself up, she spots Dean.

“Hi.” Her arm comes around his chest, hitting his injured shoulder. He holds in his noise of pain.

“Hey Lizzy.”

“Sit back, Elisabeth.” (Y/N) starts the car again, while her daughter begins buckling herself up.

“Where were you yesterday?”

Dean licks his lips, looking at other cars passing by.

“You know how my job can be dangerous?” He asks gently.

“Yeah.”

“Well, yesterday I was chasin’ a bad guy and made a mistake that wasn’t so great. I was getting checked up on at the hospital, but I’m okay now. I won’t be able to pick you up for a bit, though. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

He sticks his arm over the seat in an upside down high five. Lizzy softly hits it.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Then she begins to tell Dean about the day before.

He settles in for two days’ worth of conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to write the entirety of Dean's recovery. Simply because it could get pretty boring to have to write Dean not really doing much. So if he's back in uniform in a few chapters or something, you have been warned. Months will pass with holidays in them but I probably won't write about them since it will be during Dean's recovery time. I know some people would probably want to see it, but if I'm not having fun writing it, then I wouldn't want to put it up because it won't be the best I can do.
> 
> Dean was singing, "Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye". It just popped up in my head and I was like, "I have to put this in somewhere".
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

Dean’s doing a lot better. He’s kind of sad that he can’t go to work, though, but in a result of that he’s spending a lot of time with you and Lizzy. While you’re at work right now he’s at his place with Lizzy.

Usually on the weekends you would send her to a friend’s house if you had to work. But Dean said “hey why don’t she just hang out with me until you get off”, not really in those words but he said it none the less.

It was close to your lunch time, so you checked on one more of your patients before heading down to the cafeteria.

You head to an empty table with your water, sandwich, and bag of chips. Usually you’d sit with a few other nurses, but none of them were down here yet.

Pulling out your phone, you begin to text Dean. He sends you a picture of Liz asleep on his good shoulder that was probably taken a little while after you dropped her off. She was so sleepy, but she was so excited to go over his house.

“Cute picture.”

“Thanks…”

Lisa comes around the table and sits in front of you.

“How are you (Y/N)?”

You put your phone face down on the table, thinking that she’s acting weird.

“I’m fine, Lisa. Did you need something?”

She laughs lightly, “Oh no, I just saw you sitting here and thought I’d come over and say, “hi”.”

You nod, pushing your food to the side. “Hi.”

“Are you still seeing Dean?” She asks putting random patterns on the table top with her finger.

Squinting, you ask. “Why do you want to know that?

“I was just curious and I wanted to tell you something that he probably hasn’t told you yet. But then again it’s his business so that’s probably why he hasn’t told you.”

Your phone vibrates on the table top. What has he not told you? He tells you everything. This is probably some bull she came up with because ever since she seen you and Dean in the room together she’s been trying to buddy up with you.

You have no problem with her and she hasn’t given you a reason to have one. But she’s the type to always have some type of gossip.

“Yeah… Maybe he isn’t ready to tell me yet. I’ll respect him and give him time to do it.”

“Okay, well I guess I could tell you a little bit of it. Just so you’ll know what it is.”

Lisa sighs, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Dean and I were together for some time and everything was so prefect. One day I came to him and told him that I was pregnant.” She sniffs, looking down at the table. “He left me and I couldn’t afford to take care of a child on my own so I had to get an abortion. And I was just thinking when I saw that picture you were looking at if that’s how he would’ve been with our son.” A lone tear goes down her cheek, before she wipes it away.

There is no way that’s made up. Who would make up a story like that? But the story she’s telling about Dean is the complete opposite of the Dean you know. He loves kids. So, why would he abandon his own?

Is he not the person you thought he was?

“I better get going. Just think about what I told you, okay? I wouldn’t want you in the same boat as me.”

She gets up and makes her way out of the cafeteria. You gather your food not having an appetite anymore, asking for a bag, you place the items inside.

How could he not tell you something like that? It would ruin your positive opinion of him, but it would’ve been nice to get told something like that. No one with a kid would want to hear someone else abandoned their own child. Hell, he was abandoned by his father so he knows how it would feel. He wouldn’t do something like that.

But no one would be evil enough to make something like that up…

 

Dean was just finishing up making Lizzy a sandwich when there was a knock on the front door.

“Comin’!”

He hands her the plate.

Once the door is unlocked and opened, a smile graces his face.

“Hey, how was work?”

Instead of answering, (Y/N) walks past him further into the house, hugging Lizzy and asking her how her day was going.

Dean closes the front door confused.

“I have to talk to Dean for a little bit, okay?”

Lizzy nods and sits back down on the couch.

Following her, further into the house, they end up in his bedroom. He closes the door behind himself.

Everything is quiet as she stands there with her hands in the pockets of her scrubs, staring at floor.

“Did somethin’ happen at work today?”

She sighs and finally looks at him.

“Are you keeping a secret from me?”

Dean frowns. “No, I’ve told you everything about me. What happened?”

A hand makes its way to her forehead. “That bitch…” He hears her whisper.

“What bitch?”

“Lisa. I can’t believe I believed her a fuckin’ second. That bitch fuckin’ told me that you left her when she was pregnant with y’alls kid and she had to get a fuckin’ abortion because she couldn’t take care of him. Ugh, I should kick her fuckin’ ass. What kind of idiot would stoop that fuckin’ low? I’m sorry that I thought you even had the nerve to do somethin’ like that. She even fuckin’ cried, Dean. Fake ass tears to sell her fake ass story. I actually felt bad for her dumbass. Hell, I’m the fuckin’ dumbass. Oh my god, I should kick her ass.”

(Y/N) has her hands balled up by her sides.

“Sweetie, just calm down for a sec. Think about Lizzy.”

“Calm down! Dean, did you just not hear what the fuck I just said? She said you were a fuckin’ dead beat and you’re tellin’ me to calm the fuck down. Are you even mad?”

He comes closer with his hand out like one would do when they want to touch an animal they don’t know is friendly or not.

“I am mad, but you’re heated enough for the both of us right now. And I want you to calm down and sit down so I can tell you somethin’.” His hand lands on her cheek with his thumb swiping just under her eye.

Sighing, she sits down on the bed. Dean kneels in front of her resting his forearm on one of her thighs.

“She was only half way tellin’ the truth.”

“What do you mean half way?” (Y/N) asks sassily.

“Shh, please, calm down.”

She rolls her eyes, before taking in a deep breath and releasing it.

“Lisa and I were together for a good while. Um, I broke it off with her because she was usin’ me and she cheated. She doesn’t know that I know she cheated. She, uh, she was pregnant and she did abort the child, but the child wasn’t mine. She doesn’t know that I know that either. Uh, she never wanted children and I did. I think she sensed that I was going to leave her, so she told me she was havin’ our kid. I guess she wasn’t smart enough tell me before she had the abortion or smart enough to know I walked in on a conversation she was havin’ on the phone.”

Dean watches as she processes all of what he just said. Her fists ball up again and he can see on her face she’s getting mad all over again.

“I should kill her instead.”

Dean’s eyes widen. “I’m gonna pretend the cop side of me didn’t hear that. Baby, it’s in the past. Please don’t stress about this. It happened and yes I was heartbroken to know she would do somethin’ like that, but it doesn’t matter now. I have you and Lizzy and I already have somethin’ that I’ve always wanted. Two things, in fact. Someone that loves me as much as I love them and a kid. I love you, alright? Don’t sweat the dumb shit.”

“I love you, too. Okay, I just can’t fathom someone doing that though, Dean. Why would she say you did that type of crap? That’s so disrespectful on so many different levels.”

“Jealousy. That’s all it is. You have somethin’ she wants, so she wants to ruin it. But let’s stop talkin’ about this and get back in there with Lizzy, so she can tell you all the fun she had.”

He gets up with the help of (Y/N), receives the kiss and the hug he didn’t get before and they make their way into the living room.

Dean’s pissed. When he saw Lisa at the hospital he didn’t even want to deal with her. That’s why he asked for another nurse. She wasn’t just using him. Lisa was selfish, manipulative, and she didn’t like the fact that he loved his job. He can’t believe he even began to want to marry her. He just didn’t see all her flaws until the cheating happened.

He’s going to talk to Lisa, but he’s not going to tell (Y/N) that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, the next chapter may be short also.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	13. Chapter 13

Dean got the okay to take the sling he had on off; something he’s excited about. But what he’s not excited about is heading up to (Y/N)’s job, not to have lunch with his beautiful girlfriend, but to speak with his ex.

He still hasn’t gotten the go ahead to go to work, which kind of sucks, but he’s living with it. Dean gets dressed in his usual t-shirt, flannel, jeans, and boots. He slides on his leather jacket, makes sure his hair isn’t all over the place.

After (Y/N) and Lizzy left he went and got a haircut and his beard trimmed up. He looks presentable and he did it for a reason. So, when he goes up there, he’ll look like he has his shit together on the outside just like he does on the inside. And she’ll know how bad she fucked up. It’s kind of petty, but he doesn’t care.

On his way to the hospital, Dean stops and gets (Y/N)’s favorite candy.

He parks the car in the carport and makes his way into the hospital. Dean came around lunch time for a reason.

Making his way to where he thinks (Y/N) would be, he waves to few doctors and nurses that speak to him.

Turning the corner of the lunchroom, he spots her. (Y/N) is sitting with a few other female nurses, including that Cassie woman. Walking further in, he retrieves the candy from his jacket pocket.

Dean silently walks up behind her while the whole table is in stitches from laughing at something he didn’t hear.

Placing the candy in front of her, he waits for them to recover.

The lady in front of her gasps and the two ladies by her side stare wide eyed at him.

“Are you guys okay?” Cassie asks still chuckling.

She asks at the same time (Y/N) asks, “Where’d this come from?”

“My guess would be from him…”

“Kathy, what are you talking about?”

Kathy points to him.

The three women on Dean’s side of the table turn to look.

“Oh shit, where’d you come from?” The nurse he doesn’t know on the side of (Y/N) asks, slapping a hand on her chest.

“Aw, you brought me candy?”

“Of course, I brought you candy. Couldn’t come empty handed.”

“Thank you.” (Y/N) turned in her seat to hug him. She looks up fully at him, tilting her head to the side. “You got a haircut.”

Dean has learned a little bit ago that a fresh cut sort of… how could he put it… heightened his attractiveness in her eyes. It’s lead to make out sessions that could’ve potentially lead to something else, if a certain adorable child’s feet weren’t heard before things got out of hand.

“Gotta look good for my Baby.” He winks at her before looking around the rest of the room.

“Does he have a brother?” One woman beside Kathy whispers poorly.

Dean clears his throat. “Yeah, but he’s married. Sorry. I’ll be back, Sweetie.”

She catches his hand. “Are you here for a shoulder checkup?”

“Uh, no, gotta handle some business.”

“What business?”

“Don’t worry about it, Babe.” He leans down and gives her a quick peck on the lips before walking away to his reason for being here.

Fixing his flannel, he clears his throat. “How are you today?” He asks the nurse opposite of Lisa.

“I’m doing good. How about yourself?”

“Just fine, just fine. Do you mind if I borrow Lisa for just a second?” Dean asks with a sweet smile.

“Oh no, go right ahead. Take as long as you need.”

He turns that smile on Lisa. “Do you mind havin’ a conversation with me for a sec? Somewhere private?”

Dean notices the other nurse’s eyes get wide and a blush spread across her cheeks as Lisa gets out of her seat.

Following her out, he cast his eyes over to (Y/N), catching all the ladies at the table watching him.

“I knew you still wanted me.” Lisa says once they make it into an unoccupied room.

Dean whips around after closing the door. “Let me tell you somethin’. Me and you are done. We were done years ago. There’s nothin’ left.”

Her eyes widen at the anger in his voice. She sits down, tucking hair behind her ears.

“You don’t go to my girlfriend and tell her you couldn’t have a fuckin’ kid because I left you. You have no idea how irate she was yesterday after hearin’ that type of shit. She has a fuckin’ kid herself, Lisa. She felt sorry for you. And you had the audacity to tell her you had to get rid of a child that wasn’t even mine.”

Lisa looks shocked at his last statement.

“Yeah, I knew it wasn’t mine and you had the fuckin’ abortion before claiming that you were pregnant with my kid.” Dean feels himself getting teary eyed with rage. “Abortion isn’t somethin’ you just throw the fuck around, Lisa. That’s fuckin’ serious. Have lost your damn mind?”

She doesn’t say anything as she stares at the floor.

Dean stays where he is the safe distance away.

“Now you have nothin’ to say. You knew I wanted kids and if I never heard you on the phone that day I would still be in that toxic relationship.” A tear makes its way down his face. “(Y/N) has repaired so much of the damage you’ve done and you were about to take that away from me with some fucked up story. Like you actually wanted a kid…. That chance you had is long over. Now I have someone who treats me right and a beautiful little girl and they both mean the world to me.” More tears make their way down his face.

He wipes them away sniffing. “She felt so bad for you and I could see that on her face when she came to my house yesterday. Then when she found out that you lied… If I wasn’t able to calm her down it wouldn’t have been pretty. Don’t talk to her again, if it is not related to work. If it happens again it will not go in your favor.”

He has a feeling apart of the reason (Y/N) was upset was because she thought of what her mom said to her when she was pregnant. The thought of losing someone you could have the chance to see grow up because you have no choice, isn’t something most people take lightly. And Lisa isn’t one of them.

“What are you gonna do?” She asks finally looking at him. He searches her face and finds no signs of regret.

“It happens again, I’m goin’ to have her file for harassment and it will be carried out as far as I can take it.”

She gets up, crossing her arms. “If that happens, I can just say you hit me. Or we can forget about all this and we could be friends with some benefits.”

Going to touch him, he slides away from her with a frown and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“And if you do that I’ll sue you for false allegations. Do you really think I’m an idiot, Lisa? I’m a cop, did you forget that? This whole conversation has been videotaped. It has been rollin’ since I got out the car and will stop when I return to the car. It’s for my protection because I knew you would try and say I’ve done somethin' I haven’t. It’s just the person you are. So go right ahead because this is the footage the judge, or whoever needs to know, will see. My advice to you would be to walk out without another word. Don’t ever say things like that to someone and you don’t know what they’ve been through.”

Dean is recording this, has been the whole time. He put his wallet in his front pocket and had his phone sitting on top of that. So the camera wouldn’t be covered, he tucked in the piece of flannel that was hanging in front of it. In his profession, you learn a thing or two.

Lisa looks dead at the camera before scurrying out of the room.

Wanting to pull himself together he looks into a mirror, making sure he doesn’t have tear stains or anything else on his face.

Keeping the phone in his hand, he makes his way into the cafeteria. Everyone at (Y/N)’s table leaned in close to one another whispering. Each lady is speaking, except for (Y/N).

“(Y/N).”

Each nurse turns around.

“C’mere, please.”

Getting up, she leaves the table behind and goes over with Dean to a nearby wall.

He leans his head against it, hooking an index finger with one of hers.

“You okay?” She asks him.

“Yeah, I’m fine now, but, uh, listen carefully to what I’m about to say.” He’s looking slightly down at her with gentle eyes.

She nods.

“If she ever comes to you again the way she did yesterday, file a complaint of harassment against her. I’m telling you this on camera just in case she tries anything funny. I’ve asked her not to speak to you unless it has somethin’ to do with work, okay?”

“Okay.”

He envelopes her in a hug. “Love ya, I’ll see ya later.”

“Love you, too.”

With a kiss and wave goodbye to the other nurses sitting at the table, he leaves and keeps his word ending the video when he gets in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know if it could go under harassment. Somewhere in my mind, it justifies as harassment.... Let's just go with it if it doesn't. Shhh, it could be our secret.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

Dean’s accompanying (Y/N) to an honor roll assembly. Lizzy made it with all A’s, being one of the few to obtain those grades in her grade. He was proud, it reminded him of when Sam used to make the honor roll and bring home that perfect report card. 

They receive visitor stickers and is sent down to the cafeteria. 

The lunch room is filled with chattering children and proud parents. (Y/N) leads the way to some empty seats that are somewhat in the middle. 

“Mama! Mama!” They turn their heads to find Lizzy waving frantically at them. 

They both wave back with smiles. 

The principal makes her way up on stage to start the program. She thanks everyone for being there and she gives the generic speech of how much these children have accomplished and will accomplish. Then she starts with the names. Liz is one of the first ones to walk across the stage since they started with all A’s first. 

Elisabeth eagerly shakes the principal’s, assistant principal’s, and the counselor’s hand. She makes her way down the stairs on the side of the stage and runs over to her parents. 

“Good job, Baby. I’m so proud of you.” (Y/N) hugs the breath out of her offspring. 

“Thank you.” When she’s released, Lizzy go into Dean’s open arms. 

“Way to go, Munchkin.” He says rubbing her back. 

“Thank you. Look at this.” Lizzy shoves a free taco certificate, from taco bell, in his face. 

“Oh, you wanna go after school to get this?” 

“Mhm.” 

Lizzy climbs into his lap, sitting on his right leg and settles in the crook of his arm. She rests her head back on his shoulder watching her other classmates receive their awards. (Y/N) turns back around with a smile, once she sees Lizzy’s secure spot. 

Dean was resting his head on top of Lizzy’s by the time the program was over. The counselor comes by, handing the students donuts being it was still morning. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Dean asks over Elisabeth stuffing her mouth. 

“Um, I didn’t really have one. Check the post office box and go to the store that’s about it.” (Y/N) smooths down some hair on her daughter’s head. 

Elisabeth takes two pieces of her glaze donut and gives a piece to both of them. 

A little blonde girl pops up in front of them on the over side of the table. “Is that your Daddy?” 

“Yeah.” Lizzy responds with her mouth full. 

The couple look at each other, trying not to laugh at this random child that come out of nowhere. 

“Hi.” She has laid her head down on her arms, on the table top. 

“Hi, what’s your name?” 

“Rebecca, but my, my mom and dad calls me Becca.” Her bright brown eyes stare at him over the table. 

Dean loves kids, but this one is kind of creepy. 

“That’s a great name. Where are your parents?” 

“Over there, but I wanted to talk to Elisabeth. We play together at recess.” Becca pointed to her parents a few tables over. 

“Oh, really that’s awesome.” 

“We have a lot of fun. We play with the jump ropes and stuff like that.” 

Lizzy is more interested in the empty donut wrapper. 

“Rebecca!” A woman’s voice calls out. 

“Bye Elisabeth’s mom and dad.” 

“Bye.” They respond in unison. 

When she scurries away they watch as she returns to her parents. 

“She talks too much.” 

“Elisabeth, that’s not nice.” (Y/N) says. Dean can tell she wants to laugh, but as a parent she shouldn’t encourage her saying things like that. 

“Yeah, Lil bit. Don’t say stuff like that, it’s not right.” 

“Why?” She asks both of them, still perched on Dean’s lap. 

“Because she likes you a lot and that’s a rude comment to make about her. It may be true but it’s still rude. Okay?” 

“Yes Ma’am. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again.” 

Lizzy nods, understanding. 

“Ms. (Y/L/N).” 

Mrs. Buck takes the spot Rebecca had a little bit ago. 

“Hi, Mrs. Buck. How are you?” 

“I’m just fine. What about you guys?” 

They tell her that they’re both great. 

“I’m happy to hear that. I wanted to talk to you about little Ms. Elisabeth here.” 

“Oh?” (Y/N)’s brow arches and she kind of tenses. Dean runs a hand up and down her back, feeling her relax a little. 

“It’s not anything bad, believe me. I just wanted to tell you, you have an amazing child. She’s a joy to have in class and since Mr. Winchester came up, I’ve had no problems out of her. Elisabeth is very intelligent, she sometimes helps out the other kids in class.” Mrs. Buck chuckles a little at remembering the times she didn’t have to step in to help one of the other kids. 

“Thank you. When she puts her mind to something, it will be done.” (Y/N) chuckles. 

“Oh, I’ve witnessed that so many times with Elisabeth. Like today we are doing clocks. She cut out an arrow but apparently, it was crooked so she started over.” 

(Y/N) smiles at her daughter. 

It comes time for the kids and teachers to go back up to their classrooms. Lizzy is reluctant to go, but she does without a fight. A promise of her free taco later, slightly cheers her up. Everyone files out of the cafeteria to their cars. 

(Y/N) and Dean head to the store together. They walk in hand and hand; Dean pushes the cart. 

“Can you get that down for me?” Dean reaches up and grabs the box of ice tea, placing it in the buggy. 

After getting a little more food, they make their way over to the DVD’s. 

“Have you seen Insidious?” She asks reading the back of the case. 

“Um, no. Not really big on horror movies.” 

“Well, if I get this will you watch it with me?” 

Dean’s leaning on the bar of the buggy, looking between her and the movie. “Yes.” He figures if he ends up screaming at something there’s a chance that she’ll end up screaming and they both will be peeking through their fingers watching the movie. 

(Y/N) opens her mouth and something comes out that doesn’t sound like it came from her. 

“Fuck…” It’s moaned out in the distance. It’s loud, like the whole store can hear it. 

More and more moans and heavy breaths are heard; at this point Dean’s cheeks turn pink, finally figuring out what he is hearing. 

Porn. 

Someone is playing porn on one of the stereos. 

They’re not in the area they’re in. 

Some workers speed walk past them to see who’s doing it. 

“You okay?” (Y/N) asks smirking. 

“Uh, yeah, course.” He clears his throat, straightening up. 

“Do you usually blush at the sound of sex or is it just because it was so random?” 

“The second one.” 

Dean hears the teasing tone in her voice. She places the movie in the cart and walks up to him until their torso’s touch. 

“So when you make me sound like she does, you won’t be this pink?” 

Dean’s mouth opens and closes, lost for words. Talk about feeling some type of way, jeez. He clears his throat again, shaking his head. 

(Y/N) doesn’t break eye contact with him, noticing that she’s making him turn even brighter. She tips his head to where their lips almost touch. 

“Usually, I’m not a screamer, but I gotta feelin’ you’ll change that.” Her hand slides off the back of his neck, down his chest, and she starts to walk away. 

Dean has been around (Y/N) when she is horny and he almost couldn’t get away the last time. He thanked the heavens that she had to be at work the next morning, so Dean was able to convince her she should get some rest. 

There has been a bit of sexual tension between them because they really haven’t had time to do anything about it other than touches and making out, but what hell did that do? It made it worse. 

But hey, they do say the quiet ones are the freakiest, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!!!<3


	15. Chapter 15

They’ve got a date.

Dean knocks on (Y/N)’s front door patiently waiting with a smile. When she opens the door, she has on a black knit midi skirt, a red button down blouse that was tucked into her skirt and the top few buttons were undone, and on top of that, she has on black heels that have ankle straps.

“Hey Beautiful.”

“Hi Handsome.” She says after their greeting kiss.

“How’s Lizzy today?” Dean holds out a hand to make her descent down the stairs a little easier.

“She’s good. Practically ran out the door for her sleep over. She had something for you that she made during their little art class. Thank you.” (Y/N) gets into the car after Dean opened her door. When Dean gets in the car she resumes. “Liz didn’t know what it was called, but it’s really cute. I’ll give it to you when we get back.”

“Remind me to thank her tomorrow or when she calls to say goodnight.” He pulls off.

Dean made reservations for a nice little Italian place. They both had a glass of wine and they just discussed things that was going on. He shared some funny little stories about some of the people he’s pulled over. And in return, (Y/N) told him about some of the patients that had them in stitches. The couple was still laughing and talking when they got back in the car.

They decided to drive around not wanting the date to end just yet. (Y/N) was looking out the window, when her phone started ringing. It was Lizzy telling them goodnight and Dean made sure to thank her for what she made. A little later (Y/N) asked if they could go to his place for a bit. Dean’s not opposed because he kind of has to pee.

At his house, Dean pours them some more wine and they get comfortable on the couch; once Dean popped in a movie.

(Y/N) unbuckles her ankle straps and slides off her shoes.

“Honey?”

“Yeah?”

She sighs, looking at the TV. “I love you, but I don’t want to watch this.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I have some other movies.” Dean gets up, opening the cabinets on his TV stand. “Fast and Furious, Star Trek, Secret Window… Have you ever seen that? It has Johnny Depp, it’s a really good movie. Wanna watch it?” He turns his head to look at her.

“…Yeah, we can watch it.” She sends a tiny smile.

Dean turns back around. What he doesn’t know is, (Y/N) is holding her face in her hands right now. He’s so sweet, but the last thing she wants to do is watch a movie. She gets it up in time before he returns to the couch.

He throws an arm around her shoulders, assuring her that this movie is worth a watch. Hearing her blow air out of her mouth, Dean asks her if everything’s alright.

“I-I don’t wanna watch this either.”

Dean stares at her for a split second. “Well, I’ll find somethin’ else…”

When he gets up she grabs his hand. “I don’t really feel like watching anything right now…”

“What do you wanna do?” He asks genuinely curious.

(Y/N) stares at him helpless. “Can you just take me home now?” She picks up her things, not putting her shoes back on.

“You wanna go home? We just got here. Did I do somethin’?” Dean stops her with hand on her lower back, looking down at her.

“No, you didn’t do anything. I just…” She shakes her head, looking at his chest.

He doesn’t move as she shifts. When she looks at him from under her lashes, it finally clicks.

Slipping his hand down to her ass, he asks, “why didn’t you just say somethin’?”

“Because I didn’t want to make you feel like we have to.”

Dean takes her things out of her hands and puts them on the coffee table. Coming back to her, he captures her lips, hands slipping back down to her ass. Footing off his shoes, Dean locates the zipper on the back of her skirt.

(Y/N) pulls back to take it off, while he pulls off his socks. When she rises, he takes her hand and guides her to the bedroom.

Dean lays her down on her back, unbuttoning her shirt. Kissing her again, he massages her breast.

“Can I take your shirt off?” (Y/N) asks.

Sitting up in between her legs, he allows her to unbutton his own shirt and slide it off his shoulders. (Y/N)’s face softens as she thumbs over his scar from the bullet.

“The first thing I thought about was you and Lizzy.” He whispers between them.

(Y/N)’s brow furrows.

“Instead of you walkin’ in and seein’ me lookin’ out the window. I was afraid that you would’ve had to bring Lizzy to say bye.”

The hand that was on his scar makes it to the side of his neck, the kiss they share is a lot more heated than others. He can feel all the emotions that take part in it.

Their movements are slow and meaningful.

Dean takes ahold of her of her panties pulling them down and while his at it, he takes off the rest of his clothes.

“Oh.”

“What?” Dean asks, halfway on the bed.

(Y/N) was staring at his member, mouth partly open. “Uh, I didn’t expect… um… You to be…”

“What’d you expect?” He strokes himself.

“Something,” She clears his throat. “not as big?”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Dean gets off the bed to get a condom.

“A great thing. It’s just unexpected. A great unexpected” (Y/N) watches him rip the condom open with his teeth, as she throws her remaining clothes to the side.

Tossing the wrapper over his shoulder and sliding the condom on, he climbs back on the bed. As he begins to insert himself, (Y/N) holds onto his bicep.

On his first stroke, she wraps her legs around him.

(Y/N) reaches up for one of his hands to hold.

“Faster.”

Dean happily picks up the pace, watching as she bites her lip. Without being prompted, he speeds up some more.

Not able to hold it in anymore, her moans get louder and louder. Her free hand grips the pillow beside her head.

Dean dips his head down, biting at her bared neck. Hearing his name fall from her lips, he repositions himself, holding her hips. Changing to deep long strokes.

“…So good… So fuckin’ good…” She gasps right as Dean hits her g-spot. “Oh fuck!”

He grips her hip better will his left hand and his right heads to her breasts, as he watches his cock disappear. She’d probably kill him if he did stop. And that is not what Dean is trying to achieve right now.

From the first time they met to now, Dean would not have believed she would be vocal in bed. Let alone cursing. It’s not a complaint by any means, it’s just an observation.

She’s grinding down each time he’s fully in and he can feel her constricting around him. (Y/N) reaches down, beginning to rub her clit.

“This was so fuckin’ worth the wait…”

Dean can’t help his chuckle. “Good to hear.”

Feeling himself getting closer, he positions himself over her again, making her move her hand to his back. As he thrusts, Dean can feel her nails digging into his lower back.

With hard slaps to his back and the feeling of nails that are sure to leave marks, she cums with a cut off moan in his ear. He slows down, turning his head, catching her partially opened lips. As she bites his lip, a low groan comes out, while he unloads into the condom.

Pulling out, Dean rolls to the side of her, takes off the condom and drops it to the side of the bed.

They both lay there with no words exchanged.

“Next time, I won’t be slow on the up take.” Dean turns his head to look at her.

(Y/N) does the same. “Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.” Propping himself on his forearm, Dean leans over her to share lazy kisses.

They get under covers a few minutes after that and (Y/N) turns her back to him. Dean glues himself behind her, throwing his arm around her waist and she grabs his hand.

“I love you.” Dean says, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

“I love you too.” She responds, pulling the arm around her tighter.

 

You lay there, completely content under the warm cover. But there’s one little problem, you don’t feel Dean behind you. Climbing out of bed, you swipe up his shirt from last night and button it up as you walk out of the bedroom.

“Yes, Sir.” You hear Dean say, wearing only pajama bottoms.

Coming up behind him, you wrap your arms around his waist. Dean keeps the phone on his ear, turning his head. Smiling, he breaks free of your arms, turns fully around and wraps one of his own around you.

“I’ll try.” He gives you a good morning kiss. “Thanks, have a good one, Doc.” Hanging up the phone he tosses it on the couch.

“What was that about?”

“Uh, that was my doctor. He was callin’ me to basically tell me that, I can go back to work. What do you think about that?”

You shrug. “It’s not my job, Dean.”

“I know that, but I care about what you think about it.”

“I obviously don’t want you to get hurt again, but it’s a part of your job. You’ve been out for a while and I know you want to get back to what you love to do. And I’ll always support the decisions you make.”

Dean kisses you again. “Bobby will probably put me on light duty anyway. So, we’ve got nothin’ to worry about. I actually should give him a call.”

He releases you and makes his way over to his phone.

“What time is it?”

“Goin’ on nine.”

You fiddle with the end of your sleeves. “Do you have to call him now?”

“I need to le-“ Dean cuts himself off. “No, I don’t.”

You begin to unbutton the shirt slowly. “You don’t mind calling him later?”

“I should probably tell him in person anyway…” Dean drops the phone again, coming towards you.

“That seems like the best choice.” You drop the shirt, walking back towards the bedroom.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Unknown to you, Dean almost trips over the shirt.

He used to be so smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	16. Chapter 16

When Dean told (Y/N) that Bobby would probably put him on light duty, he wasn’t wrong. Bobby actually put him on the lightest duty there was… paperwork. He knows this is the very last thing Dean wants to do, but he won’t let him go out to patrol on his first day back.

At first, Dean was doing what he was supposed to… at first. Then anytime one of his coworkers passed he would throw a paperclip at them and duck his head down when they turned around. He entertained himself with it for about fifteen minutes, until he saw Bobby come around the corner and look dead at him when he had his arm raised to throw something else. Dean slowly lowered it, keeping eye contact. Bobby won the staring contest.

An hour passed after that and Dean started playing with a paper ball. He managed to coerce the person in the desk across from him to play with him. That is until Bobby came by and caught the toy in midair. Dean groaned turning back around in the desk.

Deciding, he was going to stop dicking around, Dean started on the paperwork again.

His eyes started to flutter and fight against him. They win.

He fell asleep sitting straight up in his sit with his arms crossed.

Dean was just entering a dream, when a hard slap goes across the back of his head.

He jolts awake, hand going to the stinging spot. Bobby’s looking down at him.

“One day you’re gonna give me a concussion.”

“If you did what you’re s’posed to do, you wouldn’t hafta worry ‘bout one.”

Dean takes his hand down. “I’m gonna tell Missouri on you.” He childishly says, not a shamed bone in his body.

“What’s Missouri gonna do? Nag me to death? Do your work.” Bobby walks off, shaking his head.

He should call her and snitch right now, but he’ll save it for a rainy day.

 

Coming back from the vending machines, Dean takes his break at his desk. He tosses the chips in the air and catches it in his mouth.

Bored again, Dean snatches up his water and heads to Bobby’s office for the rest of his break. He made a few pit stops on the way to talk to some people.

When he’s near Bobby’s office he hears talking and slows down to a sneak. He peeks through the little window on Bobby’s door. Bobby sits at his desk looking up at the one and only Missouri. Dean’s jaw drops as he sees Bobby smiling up at her and her fingers lightly starching the back of his head. She even brought him some lunch.

Getting his phone out of his pocket, he makes sure the flash is turned off. Snapping the picture, Dean flattens himself to the side of the door.

He makes a group message.

Dean: …

_(Y/N): I KNEW IT!!!_

**Charlie: You’re not the only one with jungle fever LOLOL**

_**Cas: Dean, how much time do you have on your hands to be able to spy?** _

Dean rolls his eyes at Cas’ question. Leave it up to him to think of that instead. He added Sam and Jess to the group also, but they most likely won’t respond until later.

Dean: I’m gonna try to get them to admit it.

**Charlie: Don’t die**

_**Cas: What Charlie said.** _

_(Y/N): Someone has to do it…_

Dean: Thanks, Babe.

He huffs, shoving the phone in his pocket. He takes a deep breath.

Knocking on the door first, he opens it.

“Hey, Missouri. When’d you get here?”

“You and I both know you were outside that door.”

Dean goes still. His cover is already blown. “I was just, uh, wanting to talk to Bobby about some… paperwork.”

“Lie again.” Missouri points a finger at him.

“Sorry.” He mumbles.

“What’d ya need, Dean?” Bobby says in his loving grumpy tone.

“I was on break and bored… Are you two a thing?” Just get to it like a pile of laundry. For the first time in his life, Dean sees a blush spread across Bobby’s cheeks. “Oh my god, you are!”

“Calm down, Boy. Who else you think keep this man in line?”

Bobby’s blush gets darker.

“How long?”

“Since you were thirteen.” Missouri says matter of factly.

“What?!”

“Calm down.”

“Sorry, but what? You guys weren’t gonna tell us?” Deans knows his smile makes him look like a psycho.

“I didn’t think we had to.” Missouri places a hand on her hip.

“Bobby?”

“What?”

“This is the first time you stayed quiet.” Dean smirks.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“Get out of my office.” Bobby points towards the door.

“Fine, Mr. Grumpy. Or should I say Mr. Jungle Fe-“ Bobby throws a pen at him.

Poking his head back in he says in a rush. “He hit me earlier and when I told him I was gonna tell you, he said, “what’s Missouri gonna do? Nag me to death?”.”

“What did I tell you about hittin’ that boy?”

Dean slowly closes the door, smiling at Bobby. The death glare he sends him will be totally worth all the work he’s gonna get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	17. Chapter 17

Dean was in line about to get his lunch when his phone rang.

“Winchester.”

_“Hi, this is Mrs. Neill, the nurse at Jefferson Elementary. Is this Elisabeth’s father?”_

“Yes, Ma’am. What’s goin’ on?” Dean is already walking out the door towards his cruiser.

_“Elisabeth had an accident on the playground and hurt herself. I believe her wrist is broken.”_

“Broken?!”

_“Yes, Sir. I called her mother first to let her know since she’s the contact in her records. But Elisabeth wanted you to come get her and Ms. (Y/L/N) gave me your number in order to contact you.”_

“That’s fine. Can I talk to Elisabeth?” He pulls out of the parking lot.

_“You’re on speaker.”_

“Lizzy, what happened?”

Dean couldn’t hear it before, but now he hears Liz crying.

_“I fell.”_

“Fell off what, Sweetie?”

_“The slide.”_

“You fall off the big one?”

_“Yes, Sir.”_

Dean’s heart is just cracking with each tear he knows is going down her face. “I’m comin’, okay? Just hold tight for me.”

_“See you in a bit Mr. Winchester.”_

The nurse hangs up.

At a stop light Dean hurries and finds Bobby’s number.

_“What?”_

“I have to take Lizzy to the ER. She fell off the slide during recess.”

_“Let me know how it goes.”_

Dean feels the smile appear on his face. “Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.”

Bobby has a huge soft spot for Liz. He treats her just like one would a granddaughter. Just like Dean did, everyone has fallen in love with her and (Y/N).

The next person he calls is (Y/N).

_“Are you on your way?”_ Is the first thing out of her mouth.

“No, I’m comin’ up on the school. You’ll meet us in the ER?”

_“Yeah. They’re not busy down here, so they should be able to get her in.”_

Dean hears the intercom in the hospital.

“She tell you it was broken?”

_“Broken! All she said was that it was sprained!”_

His eardrum may be busted, he’ll have to get that checked out. “Well, I’ll figure it out and either way, we’ll be headed over.”

She sighs and hangs up.

Dean parks in front of the steps and jogs up to the school doors. Entering the office, he cuts the receptionist off.

“Where’s the nurse’s office?”

“Uh, i-it’s right down this hall to the left. You should see a sign.”

“Thank you.” Dean swings the office door open, jogging to the nurse’s office.

A sign is sticking out of the wall and he jogs right into the room.

“Lizzy?”

Hearing her name, she comes into view holding her arm.

“Aw, Baby, come here.” He opens up his arms and Lizzy looks like she’s about to cry again.

“Um, Sir?”

Dean carefully picks her up and she lays her head on his shoulder, sniffing. He turns around, spotting who has to be the nurse.

“You need to put her down.” Mrs. Neill reaches for Liz.

Stepping back, Dean frowns at her.

“And why is that?”

“Because that’s not your child.” She tells him as if he’s confused.

Lizzy peeks at the nurse from her spot, feeling completely safe in Dean’s arms.

“I’m the man you were on the phone with: Dean Winchester. This is my daughter and I’ll deal with you another time. Where is her stuff?”

While the nurse stutters, Liz points to the location of her belongings. Dean walks past the nurse, shoulders her backpack, gives Liz the little ice baggy that was beside it, and begins to walk out.

“You told her mother that her wrist was sprained and told me it was broken, if you don’t know for sure, don’t tell parents two different things. Just say you’re not sure.” They make their way towards the exit.

 

Helping Liz get out of the car, Dean calls (Y/N).

“We’re about to walk in right now. It’s swollen and she hasn’t moved it, but she’s in pain.”

_“I’ve already filled out her paperwork, so we don’t have to wait for that. Robert is walking around here somewhere. He’s one of the ER doctors. I’ll be standing by the desk.”_

“Bye.” He looks down to Lizzy. “Mom’s waitin’ on us.”

Lizzy nods, dragging her feet.

When (Y/N) sees them, she comes rushing up, giving her daughter a hug and kiss.

“Let me see.” (Y/N) gently grabs Liz’s arm, saying, “sorry” over and over again. “Can you move your fingers?”

“No.”

“You can’t or you don’t want to?”

“I don’t want to…”

“Then, I’m gonna do something else and you tell me if it hurts or not, okay?”

Waiting for Lizzy’s nod, (Y/N) squeezes Elisabeth’s forearm. She rips away, starting to cry against Dean. Rising from her crouched position, she puts a palm on her forehead.

“Dean, her fuckin’ wrist is broken.” She whispers.

He can see the panic in her eyes. Dean has to be the calm one here.

“They’re gonna have to set it.”

“We just have to wait until they do.” Dean picks Liz up again to sooth her. Taking a hand off of Liz, Dean drags (Y/N) closer, putting his arm around shoulders, so he could whisper. “It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna have stay calm ‘cause if you’re freakin’ out, Liz is gonna freak out and that’s the last thing that needs to happen.”

(Y/N) lays her head on him just like her daughter, wrapping an arm around his waist. Dean catches the nurse smiling at them from the desk of the ER.

“Elisabeth?”

(Y/N) pulls back, heading for the doors with Dean trailing behind.

“Oh, is this your little girl?”

“Yes, it is and her wrist is broken.” (Y/N) responds.

“Yeah, I seen that on the chart. How did it happen?”

“Fell off the slide at school.” Dean answers.

“Ah, the playground strikes again. Well, just follow me on back to x-ray.”

(Y/N) and the nurse who introduced herself as, Erica, have conversation amongst themselves. Dean carries a quiet Liz, rubbing her back. As they walk he can see some of the other nurses and patients staring at them in his peripheral. He’s used to it. They would be out together and Liz would be holding his hand, walking in between them and some people would start to whisper, staring at them. Once, (Y/N) went to the bathroom and left Lizzy and himself sitting at the table, when some older lady came over and asked if he was her social worker. It does irk him. There’s not much he can do about it, so he just chooses to ignore it.

Walking into the x-ray area, Dean is told to set Liz down by a table and go through the door to stand on the other side of a glass window. He watches as (Y/N) and Erica get Liz set and they come to join him.

“I hope it’s not bad…” (Y/N) says, worrying her hands. Making a noise of agreement, Dean watches as the first picture is taken.

Erica takes two more, each a different position. Lizzy follows her back into the room and comes straight for Dean.

Taking the printed x-ray’s, she leads them to one of the ER rooms.

The parents were talking when a doctor walks in. He goes on to introduce himself to Dean as, Robert, and explains Elisabeth’s fracture to them.

“So, since it’s a clean break. I’m going to set it and put a splint on it for now until the swelling goes down a bit. Sound good?”

“Yes. How long will she have it?” (Y/N) asks.

“I’d say about a week. Let it settle down a little bit. Then have her come back for a cast.” Robert takes something Erica brought in a few minutes ago, grabbing Lizzy’s hand carefully and puts her index and middle fingers into two loops on it. “(Y/N), you okay? You look like you’re about to faint.” He jokes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not every day see your daughter about to get her wrist set.”

Dean grabs her hand, rubbing her knuckles. “Is she gonna get anything to numb it or somethin’?”

“Yes, that’s what Erica just went to go get.”

Speaking of the nurse, she comes back with a needle and a small bottle of something.

“What’s that?” Dean whispers to (Y/N).

“It’s a local anesthetic. It’ll numb the area but she’ll still feel the pressure of it.”

They watch on as Robert sets the bottle down after drawing out what he needed.

“Alright, Ms. Elisabeth. It’s gonna sting a bit, okay?”

Lizzy looks at her parents as if she’s on the verge of crying again.

“It’s gonna be alright Lizzy. He’s gonna get it in and out and he’ll be done with the needles.” Trusting Dean’s statement, she turns her head to watch the needle go in.

Her face screws up and Dean shoots his hand to hers, while (Y/N) runs a comforting hand up and down her leg.

“All done. We’ll just wait for that to kick in.” Robert dumps the needle where it belongs and goes out with the small bottle. When he enters again, he has Erica behind him with a splint.

“Feel that?” He asks Liz, squeezing her wrist.

“No.”

“Here we go.” Robert starts to run his thumbs along her wrist and Dean can see him beginning to apply pressure.

“No, stop, Mama.” Elisabeth whines, trying to yank down her hand.

The side of (Y/N)’s jaw keeps clenching like she wants to tell Robert to just forget about it, but she knows she can’t.

“Listen, we can’t help you right now, Elisabeth. Your wrist is broken and the only way to fix it is for him to pop it back in place. Let him do it. I promise as soon as he pops it back, he’ll put that black thing on it and that’s it. You won’t have to go through this again. In about a week though, we’re gonna come back and you’re gonna get a cast. But we can’t get to that step until you let him do his job. You have my hand, squeeze it as hard as you need to. We’re gonna be here the whole time. Deep breaths, you’re gonna be okay.” Dean and Liz stare at each other.

Breathing deep, she releases it, tightening her hold on Dean’s hand. Robert starts again on Dean’s cue.

Liz squeezes her eyes shut, Dean’s hand, and her deep breaths are going in and out rushed.

“Slow it down. Give your chest time to rise.”

Doing as he says, she listens to his mantra of, “it’s okay. You got it. You’re doin’ good.”.

Robert squeezes one final time and feels her wrist with his thumbs. “We’re done. You did great.” He takes her hand down. As they’re putting the splint on, Dean looks at his girlfriend, who’s been quiet the whole time.

‘You okay?’ He mouths.

She runs the heal of her palm across both eyes. ‘Yeah, thank you.’

“You’re all done, Elisabeth. How do you feel?” Erica exclaims with a smile.

Liz gazes at her straight faced and slowly looks at her mom.

“I think that answers your question.” Robert laughs as Erica shakes her head at herself.

“That was a dumb question, sorry.”

“You’re fine. That’s just her reaction on a daily basis.” (Y/N) says fondly, happy to see she’s not in pain.

“It was nice meeting you two. If you two want you guys can go and since you work here, I can talk to you at the desk.” Robert says, standing at the door.

“That’ll be fine.”

Dean takes Lizzy off the bed and she takes his hand. Robert and (Y/N) walked out of the room talking. While they’re waiting for them to get done speaking, Lizzy gets his attention.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Can we get ice cream?”

“We gotta ask Mom.”

“Why?” She looks up at him with mischievous eyes.

“She might not want you to have ice cream.” He replies with a quirked brow.

“That’s why I asked you.”

Dean bursts out laughing as she just watches him with a smile. Finish with her conversation, (Y/N) comes over.

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t know. Daddy asked if we can get some ice cream.”

(Y/N) looks at him with crossed arms. “Did Daddy really ask that?”

Dean laughs a little harder, pointing at Liz. “Lizzy, how you gon’ throw that on me?”

“You said we have to ask Mama, so you asked if we can have ice cream.”

“Yeah, that means you and me. So, it’s both of us who are askin’.”

(Y/N) chuckles. “We’ll whoever asked, did you have ice cream at lunch?” She asks looking at Lizzy.

“A little bit.” (Y/N) keeps her stare steady. “Mine and Rebecca gave me hers because she said she can’t have dairy.”

“Then no more ice cream for today, I think you’ve had enough. Y’all can have smoothies.”

Elisabeth is more than happy to get a smoothie.

Bending down, (Y/N) kisses Lizzy’s cheek, hugging her. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She returns both actions.

“You want us to buy you one?” Dean asks as she rises to give him a hug.

“No, thank you. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

She starts to walk away. “I get off around two. Where are y’all gonna be?”

“Um, we’ll probably mess with Bobby for a little bit, then head to my place.”

“Alright, I’ll see y’all then.”

“Bye, Mama.”

“Bye, Sweetie. Be good for Dad.”

“I always am.” Lizzy smiles brightly.

Dean sends (Y/N) a wink, walking away with Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	18. Chapter 18

On his way to pick Elisabeth up from school, Dean received a phone call from her teacher. Mrs. Buck was telling him, almost in a whisper, that some man came up to the school to pick up Elisabeth. They were out on the steps with the other students and teachers, when he went straight to Lizzy and tried to get her to go with him, saying that her mom sent him to pick her up. Mrs. Buck noticed Elisabeth was shaking her head as she was speaking with another teacher. Dean was told when she went over to see what was going on, the man said he was her father, but when asked Elisabeth said she didn’t know him. She took Elisabeth’s hand and they went back into the building to her classroom.

So, Dean was actually speeding to the school.

When he arrived, he saw all the other children waiting on their parents and a few of the teachers speaking with a man.

“Hi, Mr. Policeman!” A little girl shouts as he’s coming towards the steps.

“Hey, how are y’all?”

“Good!” The children say in unison.

“Y’all have a good time at school today?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, I’ll catch you guys when I come back out, okay?”

“Bye!”

Dean chuckles along with a few of the teachers. Casting his eyes toward the group speaking with one another, the man isn’t standing in a position where Dean can see his face. But features of him, pick at his mind.

He nods to the ladies in the front office, headed to the classroom.

“Daddy!” Liz yells as he knocks on the door.

Mrs. Buck gets to the door before Liz can, looking relieved that it’s him standing there.

Liz squeezes past her teacher, having Dean pick her.

“Hey, Sweetie.”

“Mrs. Buck signed my cast.” Elisabeth shows him the silly face that’s close to where him and (Y/N) signed. With Dean’s help, she decided to get purple.

“Aw, that’s cute, Lizzy.” Dean fixes her shirt, swallowing. “Can you tell me about the man that came up to you on the steps?”

Elisabeth fiddles with a button on his shirt. “It was the man at Mama’s house.”

Brandon.

“And what did he say to you?”

“He said Mama told him to come get me, but I said nuh-uh, Daddy’s supposed come get me. He said he was my Daddy, but I told him that he wasn’t ‘cause I didn’t know him.”

Dean nods.

“It’s none of my business, but do you know who the man was?” Mrs. Buck asks, leaning on her doorframe.

“Uh, yes, Ma’am. I know exactly who it was. Let’s just say, he’s not in her life and hasn’t been.”

She nods understanding what Dean is saying.

“Lizzy, I’m proud of you for not believin’ him, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Let’s go see what Mama’s up to.”

Mrs. Buck walks back out with them. He put Elisabeth down because she seemed like she had a lot of energy today. And he was right when she took his hand and started skipping.

As they get outside the man is there talking to the teachers.

“There he go, Daddy.” She lifts her casted arm, pointing to the man that was in the group.

Still talking, he raises the cap on his head and looks over at them. When he sees Dean, he squints and he puts the cap back down, turning around, speed walking away.

“Brandon, let me talk to you for a sec!” Dean calls out, walking towards him with Liz’s hand still in his.

Brandon keeps going and doesn’t stop until he gets in his car. He floors it out of there.

Shaking his head, he says bye to the other kids.

After Dean gets in the car and Elisabeth is safely secured in her seatbelt, he turns around to talk to her.

“Lizzy, I want you to listen, okay? This is important.”

“Okay.”

“If it’s not me, Mama, Grandpa Bobby, Grandma Missouri, Aunt Charlie or Jess, or Uncle Cas or Sam you do not go with them. We will tell you if someone else will come and get you and if you are unsure have Mrs. Buck call us to make sure, alright?”

“Yes, Sir…”

“Can you repeat what I just said for me?”

“If it’s not PawPaw, Granny, um, Aunt Charlie, Aunt Jess, Uncle Cas, Uncle Sam, you, or Mama don’t go with them. And… if someone else come and get me, you and Mama will tell me, but if I don’t think, um… they ain’t supposed to get me then call you or Mama.”

“That’s exactly what I said, good job. You hungry?”

“Mmhm.”

“Then we can go get a snack ‘cause I don’t know if Mama’s gonna cook.”

(Y/N) and Dean have actually talked about this. Mainly because they have become more and more of a family as time goes on. Liz herself have actually given those titles to Dean’s other family members. When she called Bobby “PawPaw” for the first time it actually took him by surprise, but even though he tries to seem tough, everyone could tell his heart melted. Everyone, except Sam and Jess, signed Lizzy’s cast and they actually had to go visit Cas at work so he could.

This is the first-time Brandon has showed his face again since the first time they saw him. Now, he knows Dean is a cop. He doesn’t know if Brandon will try to stay away for that reason, but him showing up at Elisabeth’s school is not okay. How did he even know what school she went to? The only way he could’ve found out is if he followed (Y/N) in the mornings when she dropped her off and just that thought makes Dean ready to fight. Before he was calm, cool, and collected, he honestly was going to just talk to Brandon, but the next time he sees him, he can’t make any promises. Of course, he wouldn’t fight in front of Lizzy or any other kid, just because they don’t need to see that.

 

When Dean parks in front of (Y/N)’s house, he helps Liz out and hugs the other kids that run up to him. He has her backpack on his shoulder as Lizzy knocks on the door.

“Mama! We home!” She yells through the closed door.

The door opens wide and the smile Dean had drops.

Liz goes behind him, peeking at this woman neither of them have ever seen before.

“How’d you get in trouble now?” The woman says with a smile.

Dean frowns at her.

“She’s always in some kind of trouble. Last time she was in trouble, she broke that arm in a fight.”

“I know for a fact that she broke her wrist falling off the slide at recess. Who are you? Better yet, where’s (Y/N)?”

“And who are you ta be askin’ where she is?”

Oh, this lady wants to have an attitude, well Dean is just in the mood for it.

“Who the hell are you to be actin’ like you know this child when you don’t?” Dean fires off.

“Dean!” (Y/N) comes pushing pass the lady and throws her arms around his shoulders.

“Hey, Baby.” She seems to deflate as he kisses her hello.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” She whispers.

“Who is that?”

Before she can answer, Liz comes in between them.

“Oh hey, Sweetie. How was your day?”

“Good, Mrs. Buck signed my cast.” Liz shows her what she showed Dean.

“That’s cool.” (Y/N) kisses Lizzy’s cheek.

Something just isn’t sitting right with Dean. First Brandon and then this woman.

“Babe?”

“Hm.”

He pulls her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Brandon tried to pick Elisabeth up today.”

Her face just drops and spins on the woman watching them.

“You told Brandon to get her!?”

“Mama?” Liz whines, feeling the air around them begin to get heated.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean crouches beside Liz. “I’m gonna call Granny to come get you so me and Mama can handle this.”

“No, I wanna be with y’all.” Her eyes start to water.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry, Sweetie. You want me to call Uncle Cas. He’s off today, he can take you to the movies or somethin’.”

Crouching also, (Y/N) smooths down Lizzy’s hair. “Daddy’s right, it’s okay. We have some adult stuff to handle, right now and it would make us feel better if you went to hang out with Uncle Cas, Sweetie.”

For some reason, Elisabeth absolutely adores Cas. Dean thinks it has to be because he’s always calm and he doesn’t talk a lot.

She finally agrees and all three of them wait on the steps for him to come. The unknown guest stayed quiet that whole time.

Cas pulls up behind Dean’s car.

They walk up to the car together.

“I appreciate you watching after her for a little bit.” (Y/N) says, hugging him.

“Anytime.”

Elisabeth climbs into his car, head down.

“We’ll come get you later. We love you.”

“I love y’all too.”

They both hug her and close the car door.

“Thanks Cas, we’ll tell you what’s goin’ on when we get all this figured out.” Dean tells him slapping a hand down on his shoulder.

“I’ll try my best to keep her occupied.”

Dean hands off her backpack. “Make sure she does her homework, before y’all have too much fun.”

Cas nods, getting in his car. They wave as he drives away.

Turning to (Y/N), he says, “Before we get back over there, you’re gonna hafta tell who that is (Y/N).”

She sighs, putting her forehead in her hand, taking it back off. “It’s my mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	19. Chapter 19

"It's your mom?..."

She nods, looking ashamed. Dean squeezes her shoulder.

Just like she never asked anything about John, he's never asked anything about her mom. The only bit of information he has about her is what she said on their first date.

"What's she doin' here?"

"I don't know. She hasn't told me. All I know is that I don't want her here."

(Y/N) walks back towards the house and Dean follows quietly.

"Tell me what you want, then get out." She says as he's closing the door.

"Why are you being so rude to me?" (Y/N)'s mom asks, arching a brow.

(Y/N) huffs, scratching her forehead, crossing her arms again. "Then just get out."

Dean's leaning against the wall with his mouth shut, watching the situation unfold. There's a knock on the door and (Y/N) rips it open.

"Get your ass in here."

Brandon walks into the house with a smirk.

"You call yourself goin' to my daughter's school to pick her up today?"

"Nah."

"Lie again." (Y/N) takes off her shoes.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She tol' me too." Brandon points his thumb.

"How'd you know what school she goes to?" (Y/N) stares at him but he doesn't say anything. "You better fuckin' answer me, Brandon."

Brandon laughs, swaying his arms, looking away.

She pushes him. "You think it's funny? When I put my foot up your ass, that won't be so funny, will it?"

"If you say so."

"Don't put your hands on him. That's not how I raised you." Her mom is trying to be all innocent.

(Y/N) points at her. "Shut up, 'cause no one was fuckin' talkin' to you. Don't fuckin' tell me how you "raised" me."

If Dean's face doesn't give away how shocked he is to hear her talk to her mom like that, he doesn't know what will.

"Calm down, Shawty. Damn."

"Brandon, you are this close to catchin' my fist with your mouth. The only thing you need to say to me, is how you knew where my child goes to school."

"I made him follow you. You think he's smart enough to do things on his own? I told him to find out where you lived, also?" (Y/M/N) confesses with a smile on her face. "Sit down. You aren't needed right now."

Brandon sits like an obedient dog.

"I haven't seen you in years and they have been the best years of my life. Why are you here now? I didn't miss you, not one bit."

(Y/M/N) gets close to her daughter.

"Because I wanted to see the woman you grew into. If you had that child or not. I see you did and apparently, a white cop is the father."

Dean clenches his jaw as she looks at him.

"Don't drag him into your bullshit. What do you want from me?"

A clean slap goes across (Y/N)'s face and she just takes it.

"You can have a conversation without touchin' her." Dean says, coming off the wall.

"What's gonna happen? You'll arrest me? Brandon get up."

"If I were you I would sit back down. Someone might tell your parole officer to give you a drug test."

Brandon's eyes get wide and he goes back down.

"You're just gonna let'em punk you like that?"

"Aye, I can't go back ta jail."

(Y/N) stares at her mom before saying, "You can't find a man that will put up with you anymore?"

(Y/M/N) doesn’t say anything, fixing her jacket.

"It's money, right? Well, I have none for you. I don't have a damn thing for you. The old gold digger has finally hit a dirt pile. That's not my problem. What, you found me to put me down like you used to do? Or to hit me and blame me for guys leaving you?"

"Watch your mouth."

Dean and Brandon are watching this, both equally not knowing what to do.

"Or better yet, accuse me of being a slut because some of your boyfriends actually wanted to get to know me and not just be dragged off by you? For so long you made me feel like shit about the body I was in. But really you were just needin' someone else to put down because you knew that you were a terrible person. Unlike you, I've found someone to love me and my daughter. I won't die knowin' I've treated so many people like shit and only used guys for money. I won't let you fuck up the only good things I've ever had in my life... You look like shit from the last time I saw you."

Another hit makes it across (Y/N)'s face, but this time she strikes back.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up.

"I'm not that little girl anymore! I can fight back, Bitch!" She cries as she's carried to the kitchen.

"Baby, stop." He set her down and she turned around trying to push him out the way.

"Move, Dean!"

"Look, you can yell all you want, but I can't just watch you hit your mom."

"She's not my mom, she's just a Bitch that gave birth."

Dean can feel her hand shaking where it's on his arm to move him.

"Move! Let me out!" She yells, tears running down her face.

"I can't do that. Not until you calm down."

She hits him in the chest with both fists. "Move! That Bitch made me feels so fuckin' worthless. Get out of my house, you old broke down passed around Bitch! And take that crackhead piece of shit with you!"

The tears don't stop as she moves away from him. Dean throws his hand up to catch a cup she was trying throw pass him.

"Don't do that." He says, calmly placing it on the counter.

"Move or I'll hit you too!"

Dean looks at her sadly. "Go ahead."

(Y/N) rushes toward him, pushing him. He doesn't budge. Dean wraps his arms around her, holding her as she squirms. She finally stops and she slips down to the floor.

"Shh, it's okay." He kisses her forehead, pulling her against him.

"I hate her and I want her out of my house, Dean." She cries, breathing entirely too hard.

"I know, but hear me out."

"I don't wanna hear anything right now. Get her out of my house." Her body shakes against his.

When she tries to get up Dean puts his hand on the leg furthest from him, pulling her legs closer.

"Let me go..." (Y/N) cries, trying to pry his hand off.

"Baby, this is not you. Don't sink down to her level."

"I'm not just gonna let her hurt me anymore."

"And I'm not sayin' to let her. It's your mom, whether you like her or not. It's one thing to talk to her the way you have been, but to put your hands on her is on a level by itself. I can't let you do that with a clear conscious. I know she hit you first, but it's your mom."

"I don't care..."

"Well, I do. That's like me hittin' my Dad. You gotta remember she's older than when you saw her last. She can't take as many hits as you can. (Y/N) listen to what I'm sayin' to you." She keeps trying to rip away from him. He tightens his hand on her leg. "She might not have been in your life the way she should've been, but don't treat her like she treated you. I'm not sayin' you have to say yes to whatever she says, but stop talkin' to her like she's Brandon. You may not give her any respect, but don't take the respect you have for yourself and toss it away."

She's still shaking.

"Let's get on up." Dean tugs her up, swaying. "Just listen to what she has to say. If you don't like it, calmly tell her to get out. Can you do that?"

(Y/N) stays quiet against him. He pulls his head back to see her eyes closed and he can feel her fingers pressing into his arms.

"This isn't somethin' you can just wish away, Sweetie." He says sadly.

Opening her eyes, she pulls away nodding.

"Sit down for me." Dean pulls out a chair at her table, before grabbing a glass for some water. Setting the cup down in front of her along with a napkin, he kisses her temple and walks out of the kitchen.

Dean walks to the front door, opening it. "Get out." He says looking at Brandon.

"You ain't gotta tell me twice, she crazy." Brandon passes him.

He closes the door and locks it.

"You, follow me."

"Why should I?"

Dean turns around, raising his brow at the hand that's on her hip. "We don't know each other from a pack of Skittles. I'm fine with that. You don't like my flavor, I have no problem with yours. But none of that matters. You came here unannounced, you got (Y/N) upset, and you've put your hands on her. The least you can do is close your mouth and follow me." He walks off, not looking back.

(Y/M/N) stands with her arms crossed in the kitchen.

"Sit down." Dean says, staring at her.

It's quiet as she does so with an attitude. He waits for someone to say something. (Y/N) looks at him and he raises his brow.

"Elisabeth..." (Y/N) stops, tearing apart her napkin. "That's my daughter's name. You probably already knew that though."

Dean encourages her to keep going with a nod.

"She's about to turn seven this year. Very bright, sometimes too bright for her own good. Sassy, if she's not, there might be something wrong. Liz has a big heart, she'll love anyone she can trust. If I didn't have her I wouldn't have anything I do now. She gets shy around new people, but if she likes them she'll warm up to them. My life would probably be so empty and I just can't imagine that." (Y/N) wipes some tears that tried to fall.

"Dean, which is the man standing here. I owe him so much. He didn't know me, but he helped me out with a lot when she was born. He's the only strong male figure Elisabeth has had in her life. And she loves him so much. She's a Daddy's girl, has been since the first time she saw him." (Y/N) stares at the table.

"They both keep my world going ‘round and if I didn't have them. I would be nothing."

Her mom looks at her and she looks back with watered eyes.

"I'm so glad I didn't listen to you. I would've been miserable. Yeah, I had to learn things on my own, but I also learned that there are people who love to help. I have debts that I don't regret. I'm an LPN."

"A nurse?" (Y/M/N) repeats in shock.

(Y/N) laughs. "Surprised I'm not the dumbass you always called me? It's simple, anyone could hold the position. I haven't decided yet, but I think I'm gonna go back to school to become an RN. They make more."

Her and Dean had pillow talk about that. She doesn't know if she wants to wait until Liz gets older or not. He told her to just go for it.

(Y/N) wipes her eyes, sniffing. "What do you want?" She finally asks calmly.

"Well, as you can tell I'm gettin' older. I can't run around like I used too."

"And?"

"And I need somewhere to lay my head."

"That's not my problem." (Y/N) replies immediately.

Her mom gapes at her and she stares back unapologetically.

"You would let me be on the street?"

"Yes."

Dean sighs, knowing this isn't for him to say, but he wants to know. "Could you explain to her why?"

"Because you didn't care if I was on the streets, pregnant and alone. Why should I care, if you're on the streets, old and insane? Something could've happened to me and my child. You wouldn't've known a damn thing. It took you this long to find me? I didn't go far. You just didn't care and I'm returning the favor."

It's quiet and Dean strolls to (Y/N)'s side, crouching beside her.

"What will you get out of seein' her in the position you could've been in?" He asks softly.

She's tapping her foot. "I'll know karma finally came around for her."

Dean grabs her hand, rubbing her knuckles. "Let's look forward for a second. Me, you, and Liz are at the park. We're havin' fun and we see a homeless woman come lay down on the bench. We keep playin'. As we start to leave, the woman on the bench calls out to you. You turn around look her dead in her eyes and see all this dirt and maybe even some cuts on her face. Are you able to turn back around and finish the day with us knowin' that was your mom?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"...Because I wouldn't care."

"You're lyin'."

(Y/N) looks down at him, taking her hand away. "No, I'm not."

"You are. 'Cause if you didn't care, you wouldn't be about to cry." She turns her head away from him. "Baby, I'm not tryin' to make you mad and you know that. And I'm not tryin' to guilt trip you. But this is the kind of stuff that happens."

Dean gets up, adjusting his belt. He turns his gaze on the other woman in the room.

"You know how many pregnant homeless women I've come across?"

"I'm sure I couldn't imagine." (Y/M/N) snarks.

"It's sad that you think it's not serious."

"I didn't say that it wasn't serious."

"The way you're actin' shows you don't think it's serious."

She rolls her eyes.

Dean shakes his head. "They are raped, introduced to drugs, sell their bodies, starve for days on end, or have a miscarriage. And that's just the stuff that's at the front of my mind right now. Why? Because someone put them out. Or they felt like they weren't welcomed back where they came from. Some of them are suicidal. They would rather kill themselves and the baby because they don't want to be without it or they know they can't provide it with anything."

"That's enough." (Y/M/N) says, holding her hand up.

"Then don't sit here and act like you didn't put her in any of those situations. Not a sorry, not a how have you been, and not even a how is my granddaughter has come out your mouth this whole time. If that little girl were to walk in right now, what would you say?"

"I'm her grandmother."

"And you know what she'll say?"

"What?" She asks tiredly.

"She'll say, "nu-uh, 'cause I don't know you". She did it to Brandon when he told her he was her Dad and she'll do it to you."

"No, she won't."

"How do you know, you don't know her." That comment seemed to have struck a nerve. "She has a grandfather, grandmother, two aunts, and two uncles. They all love her with every piece of their heart and they're not even blood related. My mom is black, dad is white, but I'm not mixed."

She looks at him as if to say, 'then what the hell are you?'.

"I have a red headed sister and a brother with dark brown hair and blue eyes. You see where I'm goin' with this?"

"No."

"My family is made up of strangers. (Y/N) and Elisabeth were strangers to us, but they fit right in. And now they have family they can run to. Elisabeth knows if she has a problem she can run to any of us and the same goes for (Y/N), but can that be said about you?"

(Y/M/N) sits fully back in her seat. Dean pulls up his pant legs, crouching beside her.

"It can't be said for you and that's what I'm tryin' to get across." He places a hand on her forearm. "I'm not tryin' to make you feel like the worst person ever. My own father abandoned me and my biological brother, so I know how it feels to feel like you're not wanted. That's what (Y/N) felt. My father used to hit me before he left, so I know how she feels. I'm not attackin' you... I want you to understand that I'm not talkin' out of my ass about what I think I know. I've lived it, but she had to deal with it longer than I did. I was fortunate enough to have someone come and save us from that and I consider him as my father now." Dean gets up to get her a napkin.

"The way she carries herself... I had no idea she went through any of this. She's a great mother. Believe me. And Elisabeth is very well mannered, but has her moments, but what kid doesn't? Don't you want to properly meet your granddaughter?"

"Yes." She dabs at her eyes.

"Well, you have to make things okay between you two and that won't happen straight away. You have to earn her trust and respect. And that does not happen by showin' up at her house and sendin' her ex over here to scope things out. She might not say it now, but I know she loves you." Dean dips his head down, so she'll look him in the eyes. "You have to be the one that makes that brand new start. I'll tell you right now, she's too hurt to do it. Because if you're not doin' right by her, there is no way she's gonna let you see that little girl. To be honest, I hope y'alls relationship gets way better than what it is. Hearin' and seein' the way y'all are with each other. I was speechless. No daughter should talk to her mother the way she was talkin' to you and no mother should treat their daughter the way you did. The slaps that were passed around is a huge problem. No respect from either of you and that's probably the saddest part."

(Y/N) sits with her head in her hand.

"What you gonna say to her?" He asks (Y/M/N).

"That I'm sorry."

"Talk to her."

She turns to face her daughter. "(Y/N), I'm sorry I put you through that. I didn't know how to raise you and I was young. I had no one to help me when I got pregnant."

(Y/N) covers her face with both hands. "Then why'd you do it to me?"

"I don't know. I don't have a good reason for anything I did."

Dean has his chin resting on his arms, listening to both women cry. It’s a short apology, but it’s a start.

"You wanna try somethin' new now?" Dean asks her.

(Y/M/N) nods.

"How about you? You wanna try?"

"Yeah." (Y/N) replies, wiping her face with her shirt.

"I'll start this off. Clean slate." Dean exits the kitchen. He waits a second before knocking on the wall.

"Come in." (Y/N) calls out.

Dean rounds the corner with a charming smile.

"Hi, my name’s Dean and I'm datin' (Y/N)." He sticks his hand out.

"I'm her mother, it's nice to meet you." She says, shaking his hand.

"Likewise."

He hears (Y/N) sigh. "I don't think I can start right now. I'm sorry."

Dean places a hand on the side of her neck, swiping his thumb beside her ear. "It's okay. It's great that you were even open to it."

"I'm sorry that you don't have a place to stay, but you can't stay here." (Y/N) tells her mom.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry..." (Y/N) turns her face into Dean's side.

(Y/M/N) gets up, taking her phone out. "I'll go now." She comes around table, kissing her daughter's head.

Dean watches as she gets on the phone with someone and grab her purse.

(Y/N) releases Dean, running into the living room.

"Mom!"

She barley has time to turn around before (Y/N) tackles her with a hug.

Dean watches from the kitchen, as they hold each other as tight as they can. This whole thing has got him thinking about how he'll react if he ever sees his dad again. He has to stop watching them or he'll probably get a stray tear or two also.

After a while of staying to himself in the kitchen, (Y/N) comes in.

"I want Elisabeth." She says from his chest.

"Let's go get her." Dean squeezes her.

"I wanna go to your place."

"That's fine. Get some clothes together for the both of you and I'll wait."

(Y/N) kisses him, before walking off.

In the time he waited, Dean called Cas to tell him they were coming and to give him an outline of what happened.

They don't talk to whole drive there, but she does hold his hand.

She's noticeably tired, her feet even drag when she gets out the car.

Knocking, Cas opens his front door with paint on his face.

"What happened to you?" Dean laughs.

"Liz."

He nods, no more explanation is needed.

As they walk in, they're greeted with a happy Liz with gloves on that are covered in paint and newspaper on the floor under her.

"Mama!"

"Hey." (Y/N) gets on the floor with her, not caring about the paint.

Over her mom's shoulder, Liz looks at Dean waving at him with her casted arm.

"Hey. What'd you and Uncle Cas do?"

"We made burgers and Uncle Cas made some juice that was green, but it looked like poop. I had some."

"You like it?" He knows she's talking about one of Cas' veggie smoothies.

"Um, it was okay. We put some honey in it. Mama, can you take these off?"

(Y/N) pulls back and Liz stares at her.

"Why are you cryin', Mama?"

"Because I'm happy to see you, Sweetie." She both of the gloves off, kissing Lizzy's cheek.

"Whatcha do to Uncle Cas' face?" Dean asks.

Liz lights up, making Cas sit down.

"We got some paint and I wanted to make him look... um... interesting?"

"Good job." Dean praises.

Lately Liz has been using words that she normally doesn’t use. Sometimes, one of them will have to steer her in the right direction on how to use a word, but overall, she's got it.

"Explain your creation."

"I put blue under his eyes 'cause it matches his eyes. And then I wanted to make him look a zebra, but we didn't have any white. So, I used yellow. Uncle Cas touched it and it wasn't dry so that's why his nose is messed up." She directs the last one at Cas.

"I said, sorry. It was itchy."

Liz laughs and hugs him. "It's okay."

(Y/N) clears her throat with Liz's backpack over her shoulder.

"Liz, we're gonna go to Dad's tonight."

"Okay. Bye, Uncle Cas."

"Bye, Liz."

"Daddy, can I paint your face?" She asks as they're headed to the car.

"Uh... I'll think about it." Dean opens the car door for her.

When they get to his place, it takes Liz a little bit of time to wind down, but (Y/N)'s already in bed. He's letting them have it and he's sleeping on the couch.

 

Dean's turned towards the back of the couch on his phone, when he hears some footsteps.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Lizzy?"

"Are you gonna come in there with me and Mama?"

He shuts off his phone, turning around. Liz was holding her bear waiting on his answer.

"You want me to?"

"Mhm."

He throws the cover off of himself, following her to the bedroom.

Dean holds up the cover for her to climb into the bed and once she's situated he goes in after.

"Are you gonna go to sleep now?"

She doesn't respond, curling up close to his arm. Liz falls asleep shortly after.

"Sweet dreams." Dean whispers to his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	20. Chapter 20

Dean was the first to wake. There was something hard poking his side and his left arm was numb. He turns his head on the pillow to see a still sleeping Liz and (Y/N). Elisabeth was on his arm, curled up close to him, as if she was trying to steal his body heat. 

He lays there, staring at his girlfriend’s sleeping face. Dean wishes he can erase everything that happened yesterday. Just hold her and reassure her that everything will be okay and know for a fact that it will be. But he can only do half of that. And as Liz starts moving he redirects his attention to her. 

She unballs herself, rubbing at her eyes. Liz uses his stomach to sit up in bed. Dean watches her silently as she stays still, assuming she’s staring at the wall. She looks down at her cast and fiddles with it before climbing out from under the cover. Crawling to the bottom of the bed, she carefully gets out of bed and starts to walk out of the room. Dean hears the bathroom door close. 

He moves his arm about, feeling all the tingles run through it. 

Dean stretches and pulls the cover off himself. As he plants his feet on the ground the bathroom door opens and Liz comes back into the room with her hands in the bottom of her night shirt like it was a pocket. 

“Mornin’.” 

“Mornin’.” 

Dean hugs her tight when she comes up to him. “You sleep okay?” 

“Mhm.” She nods still playing with bottom of her shirt. 

Dean looks over his shoulder, (Y/N)’s still sleeping. “You wanna make Mama some breakfast.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s go.” 

When they get into the kitchen Dean pulls up a chair to the counter for her to sit in. It takes her a while to wake up fully. Liz climbs right into it, sitting on her heels. 

“Okay, um, you want some pancakes?” 

Head shake. 

“Eggs?” 

A nod. 

“Sausage?” 

Head shake. 

“Bacon?” 

A nod. 

“Um, toast?” 

She goes to shake her head but nods instead. 

They go about making breakfast together with some music playing in the background. Dean had Elisabeth pouring juice when she asked him something. 

“Daddy?” 

“Hm?” Dean wipes his hands on his pj pants from taking some bread out of the toaster. 

“Who was that lady?” 

Dean pauses his actions, looking over at her. She’s already looking back. He walks over to her, crouching down. 

“Who do you think that lady was?” 

Liz absently picks at the label on the orange juice. “I don’t know…” 

He’s staring at the jug of juice, nipping at his bottom lip. “Well, um.” Dean sighs, he wants to tell her so bad, but it’s not his place. (Y/N) still haven’t told her about Brandon either. “Mama has to tell you that, okay?” 

“Why can’t you tell me?” She’s looking at him with these doe eyes. 

“Because… It’s not my place to tell you.” 

“Why?” 

Dean gets on his knees, sitting on his own heels, grabbing Liz’s hand. “Sweetie, sometimes it’s not okay to tell other people’s business and right now is one of those times. It wouldn’t be right for me to and it wouldn’t, uh, sit right with me to do it. She will tell you, I promise. I would much rather you find out from her just in case you want to ask her somethin’ that I don’t know the answer to.” 

Liz plays with his palm. “But she made Mama mad…” 

“I know, Sweetie.” 

She stops picking at the jug. “I told Uncle Cas that I don’t like her.” 

“Why’d you say that?” 

“Because she made Mama mad and she yelled at her.” 

“What did Uncle Cas say?” 

“He said that I can’t say that just because, um, Mama got mad at her.” 

Dean nods slowly. “Uncle Cas is right. That goes for anyone. You have to get to know someone yourself and make a judgment-“ 

“What’s that?” 

“A judgment?” 

“Yeah.” 

“A judgement is when you, um… Okay, we’ll use this as an example. You think this lady is mean and rude, but your mom tells you that she’s actually really sweet and she’s nice. You meet this lady and she’s giving you hugs, has toys for you, gives you candy, and she’s not mean. What would you think of her?” 

“That I like her?” 

“That’s the judgment you made all by yourself. And that’s what you have to do. You have to get to know someone and make a judgment for yourself. Sometimes you have to believe what other people say and sometimes you can’t do that. You can only really believe someone if you trust them. In this situation, you should meet this person before you go and say that you don’t like her just based on what you saw and heard.” 

“How do I know if I trust them?” 

“Only you will know that, Sweetie. If you have a bad feelin’ about somethin’ and you don’t know if it’s right, then listen to that feelin’.” 

Liz takes her hand away, screwing on the lid to the juice. “Go put this up.” 

Dean grins, grabbing the jug. He hears foot falls coming towards the kitchen. He was helping Liz put the glasses on the table when (Y/N) appeared. 

“We made breakfast!” Liz’s casted arm goes up and Dean goes down. 

He’s on his hands and knees, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Are you okay?” (Y/N) asks, rushing to him. 

“I’m fine… I just need a minute.” 

“What’s wrong?” Liz asks, completely clueless to what she’s just done. 

Dean slowly sits back onto his heels, taking in a deep breath. “Nothin’, Sweetie. I’m okay. Show Mama what we made.” 

As Liz is showing her, Dean slowly gets off the floor. (Y/N) looks over her shoulder and he sends her a thumbs up. 

All of them are sitting at the table, almost done eating. 

(Y/N)’s pushing around some eggs. “Elisabeth, I have something to tell you.” 

Liz continues to eat her toast, but looks at her mom. 

“Do you remember the woman that was at home yesterday?” 

“Mhm.” 

(Y/N) opens her mouth, closing it again. Dean reaches over, rubbing her arm. “That was… That was your grandmother.” 

Elisabeth frowns probably thinking about Missouri. 

“It was my mom… And I want you to meet her.” 

Liz looks at Dean and he looks back. She’s quiet still eating her toast. (Y/N) worries bottom lip. 

“I have two Grannies?” 

“Yeah, you have two Grannies…” 

Elisabeth finishes her toast. “Do I have two Daddy’s?” 

(Y/N)’s face just drops as she stares at her daughter. When she doesn’t say anything, Liz looks like she just got in trouble. 

“Baby…” Dean says softly. 

(Y/N) sighs. “Yes, you do.” 

Lizzy starts messing with her cast. “I don’t want two Daddy’s…” 

“No one’s gonna make you have two.” Dean tells her. 

That simple statement seems to make her feel better. (Y/N) looks like she wants to cry all over again, but she refuses to do so in front of Liz. 

Dean looks over at the microwave clock. “Hey, what time do you have to be at work?” 

“8.” 

“It’s 7:45… I supposed to be at work at 8:30.” 

“She’s gonna be late for school!” 

(Y/N) shoots out of her seat, rushing Liz back with her. She gets Liz ready first so Dean can get ready. 

They all end up rushing out of the house, Dean has to run back in to get Liz’s backpack. 

He drops (Y/N) off first and she kisses both of them before running into the hospital. Next is Lizzy, he has her hand running with her to her classroom. Giving her a hug and a kiss on the head, Dean leaves her with Mrs. Buck with the excuse they overslept. When he gets to work, Bobby ends up hitting him in the back of the head for being late. 

It was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	21. Chapter 21

It was a Saturday and Dean was over (Y/N)’s house because he spent the night with them. The only down side was that he had to go to work. (Y/N) was off and of course Lizzy was out of school for the weekend.

Dean wanted (Y/N) to have the day to herself since she’s been so stressed lately. And coincidentally it was bring your kid to work day. Dean’s iffy about it. He’s iffy because he doesn’t think (Y/N) will let him take Lizzy to work with him because of the dangers, but Dean wouldn’t put Liz in any danger. To be honest, he’ll probably just hang around the station, check on his areas, and do what he wants to do. He’ll probably answer a call if he knows for a fact it’s not going to be dangerous.

He has to leave in an hour and he hasn’t brought it up yet.

“Babe!”

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean comes into the living room, buttoning his work shirt. He knocks Liz over where she’s sitting on the couch, sending her into a fit of laughter.

“I got somethin’ to ask you.”

She’s drying the dishes she just washed.

“You hold it in, you just might burst.”

He huffs, leaning beside her. “Since you’ve been so stressed lately, I was wantin’ to know if I could take Liz today.”

“Take Elisabeth where?”

“To work…”

“Dean…”

“Babe, I’m not gonna put her in harm’s way. I already know what we’re gonna do today. I’m not gonna go on any calls I know that could get out of control.”

(Y/N) puts up some bowls. “I don’t know… Why didn’t you say something yesterday?”

“Because I was afraid of how you would answer.”

“You should’ve told me yesterday, so I could have more time to think about it.”

Dean comes closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“What does Bobby think about it?”

“It’s bring your kid to work day.”

(Y/N) stops drying the silverware she had in her hands and looks at him. “Have you been looking forward to this?”

“Yeah…”

She sighs. “Go ask her if she wants to go and then I’ll give you an answer.”

Dean walks back into the living room. Liz is rocking side to side, watching TV.

“Hey Lizzy.”

“Hi.”

“I got somethin’ to ask ya.”

“What?” She stops her rocking staring at him.

“You wanna go to work with me today?”

“Yeah!”

“Come tell Mama.”

Liz slides off the couch, skipping into the kitchen. “Mama, can I go with Daddy today?”

(Y/N) looks down at her daughter’s puppy face, up to Dean’s. “Go get the brush and stuff, so I can do your hair.”

Lizzy runs off.

Dean gives her a bear hug. “Thank you.”

“This shows how much I love you, but if she comes home and says somethin’ off the wall; I’m gonna get you.”

“That’s fine and I agree with that decision whole heartedly.”

Dean passes Lizzy going to get finished dressed for work. When he comes back, (Y/N) is sectioning out some hair on both sides for braids. He sits on the couch, watching her braid the two sections she separated.

“You wanna learn how to braid?” She asks, collecting half of the left-over hair putting it into to a puff.

“Sure.”

“When we have time, I’ll teach you.” She does the other side, before tapping Lizzy on the shoulder to let her know she was done. “Go put some shoes on... Don’t wear your flip flops.”

(Y/N) stacks what she was using to one side of the table.

“What are you gonna do today?” He asks when she gets up to go back in the kitchen.

She sighs. “I have no clue.”

Dean takes out his wallet, pulling some money out. Placing his wallet back into his pocket he gets up, making sure Lizzy isn’t coming.

“What?...”

Dean was staring at her, before he grabbed her chin. As they’re making out, he slides his hand into the back pocket of her jeans.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She gives him an extra peck before Liz comes around the corner.

“I’m ready!”

“Alright, let’s head out, Lil’ Bit.”

(Y/N) walks them to the door, calling out for Elisabeth to have fun and for them to be careful.

“Go do somethin’ today. Don’t stay in the house all day.” Dean says, closing Liz’s car door.

“Like what?”

“Go get your nails or feet done. Or both. I don’t know. Do what you want.”

“I haven’t got paid yet.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I don’t get paid until Tuesday.”

“Check your pockets.” Dean opens his own car door, waiting for her to do so.

She frowns, but does it anyway. “Dean, what the hell are you talking…” She pulls out the money he put in her back pocket. (Y/N) separates the bills. “Dean…“

“Gotta go, Babe. We’ll see you later.” He gets in, starting the car.

“Bye Mama!” Liz shouts and waves as he’s pulling out.

“Bye, love you both!”

 

When they get to the station Liz is staring out the window at all the cop cars. She’s skipping beside him as they enter the station. After signing in, Dean heads to get his gun.

He doesn’t take it home like other officers, but he does have a gun at his house. Dean kept it the living room, but he relocated it because he doesn’t want Liz to accidently get ahold of it when she’s over there.

“Winchester.”

“Henriksen. Lafitte.”

“Who’s this little lady?”

Elisabeth is slightly behind Dean, staring at them.

“You wanna tell ‘em your name?’

“Elisabeth…”

Both officers squat.

“Elisabeth, what happened here?” Benny asks, pointing to her cast.

“I fell.”

“Fell off the slide at school.” Dean supplies.

“That’s rough.” Vic says.

“Where’s your parents?” Benny asks, sounding concerned.

“Mama’s at home, but she said I could come to work with Daddy.”

“Where’s your Dad?” Vic has a slight frown on his face.

Elisabeth points up at Dean and he’s smiling down at her.

“Oh, really now?” They both get up.

“Darn right. Mama needed a break, didn’t she?”

Liz nods, watching someone else walk in.

“You know Keith got his kid up here. They look around the same age.”

“Vic, I dunno if she should meet ‘em. I saw ‘em pickin’ in his nose with a pen.”

“So.”

“He started playin’ wit it.”

All men shudder.

“On second thought, forget what I said.”

“Where are you from?”

They look down at Liz.

“Me?” Benny asks.

“Mhm.”

“Louisiana. I sound funny?”

“No, not funny. Just, umm…” She can’t think of the word she’s looking for.

“Different.” Dean says.

“Yeah, different.”

“Is it a good different?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Liz looks satisfied with herself.

“She’s too cute, Man. She looks like her mom.”

“Yeah, acts like her sometimes too. Liz just has a little less of a filter. We’ll probably see you guys later. I think we’re gonna go mess with Bobby for a bit.”

“Alright, see you later, Elisabeth.” Vic says, walking away with Benny.

“What’s their names?”

“The black one is Victor and the white one is Benny.”

“Can we get somethin’ to drink?”

“Yeah, what do you want?”

Liz grabs his hand, staring at Keith’s son as they pass by them. “Orange soda.”

“Well, if you want an orange soda you’re gonna hafta wait until lunchtime. You know Mama doesn’t like you drinkin’ sodas in the mornin’. That leaves you with water and some juice.”

Liz pouts.

“I know it’s sucks, but what Mama says goes. You know that.”

“Can I have apple juice?”

“We’ll get it on the way.”

Elisabeth gets over not having a soda fairly quickly. She’s telling him about the dream she had last night as they make their way to Bobby’s office. Apparently in the dream her teddy bear was talking to her. She tells him about them driving his car on some street that was red. Dean doesn’t know, he just listens and a small part of him is worried about his Impala.

“Knock knock.”

“What Idjit?” Bobby doesn’t even look up from his newspaper.

“You got a visitor.”

“Send ‘em in.” He takes his reading glasses off.

Dean opens the door wider, letting Liz walk in.

“Hi PawPaw.”

“Hey yourself. What are you doin’ up here?” He releases her from his hug.

“Mama said I could come.”

“She’s been so stressed out recently and I wanted her to have a day to herself.”

Bobby nods. “That’s fine. You goin’ out today?”

“I was gonna go over my areas a few times today. I’m not takin’ her on any calls.” Dean says at Bobby’s stare.

“I heard Keith’s kid is up here to, tell ‘em to do the same and anybody else who brought their kid.”

“Okay. Let’s go, Lizzy.”

“Bye.” Liz runs back to his side.

“Bye. Keep him in line.”

“Okay.” She giggles.

In total, including Dean, only four people brought their kids. Two out of the four left before lunchtime even came. So, only Dean and Keith had kids in the station. Keith’s son looked like he wanted to leave so Dean set up a plan.

“Hand me that notepad, Sweetie.”

She leans forward in the rolling chair, grabbing it. Dean rips the first sheet off and balls it up looking around. Chucking it over the computer into the back of Keith’s head, he quickly puts his head on his fist looking bored at work. Liz’s giggles almost give them away. The second time he does it, Keith’s son looks back at them and Dean puts his finger up to his lips. A third piece of paper hits his head and he gets up, looking at everyone.

“Everything alright, Keith?” Liz and, what his name may be, Aaron start snickering.

“Someone keeps throwing paper at me.”

“Oh, I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Before he sits down Dean chucks another one. The kids give him away as they practically fall out of their seats with laughter.

“It’s you!”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

This statement is the start of a chase.

“Keith, Keith, Keith. This is not the example you should set for the kids.”

“I’m gonna shoot you in the foot.” Keith tells him on the other side of the desk Dean is hiding behind.

Dean’s laugh sounds almost child-like as he runs away again. Keith caught him, but Dean put him in a headlock.

“Daddy, PawPaw comin’!”

Dean’s head whips up to the other end of the station. He quickly releases Keith and they act like they were having a conversation by the printer.

“What are y’all still doin’ here?” Bobby asks. Both father’s look at each other confused. “It’s 12:15, go get these kids somethin’ to eat.” He walks away with a pat to Lizzy’s head.

When Bobby’s out of sight, Dean feels a punch to his arm.

“Let’s head out, Lizzy.” Dean says chuckling.

They take the cop car and he lets her sound off the siren while they’re still parked and put on the lights. He lets her choose where they’ll go and they end up at Wendy’s.

“I want chicken nuggets.”

“You eat a lot of chicken nuggets.”

Liz looks up at him, face completely serious and whispers, “I love chicken nuggets”.

The cashier starts to laugh overhearing their conversation.

“That sounds perfectly reasonable. You can have chicken nuggets. You want some fries too?”

“Mhm.”

Dean orders their food and he lets Liz choose their table. Liz looks out the window and her cheek grazes the nugget she just dipped. He huffs, reaching over to wipe it off.

“When are you gonna marry Mama?”

Dean stills, opening and closing his mouth. He probably looks like a fish. “W-why do you ask?”

“’Cause Rebecca said you’re not really my Daddy until you marry Mama.”

“Hm.” Dean finishes what he started, bringing his arm back across the table. “Rebecca does talk too much.” He mumbles to himself. “What, uh, what do you think about that?”

Lizzy repositions in her seat, smacking on a nugget. “Um, I don’t care ‘cause I love you and Mama. And all of us are happy, but if you do marry Mama you can live with us and you don’t hafta go home.”

“You don’t want me to go home?”

She shakes her head. “I want you to stay with us.”

“You talk to Mama about this?”

“No.”

Dean nods, eating some fries. “Then let’s keep this between you and me and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Okay.”

 They go back to eating. Liz starts talking to him about the cartoon she was watching this morning.

 

It’s the end of the work day and he takes her back home.

“Hey, you have fun?” (Y/N) asks, laying on the couch.

“Yeah, Daddy pulled a lady over.”

(Y/N) slowly looks at him.

“I had to give her a speedin’ ticket. She was goin’ way too fast. Lizzy stayed in the car.”

Getting up from the couch, she turns to some cartoons. “I’m glad you had fun. Your Grandma said hi.”

Liz glues her eyes on the TV.

(Y/N) beckons him to follow her. They end up in her bedroom.

“I have your change.”

“What change?”

“From the money you gave me this morning.” She pulls it out of her coin purse.

“I don’t want it.”

“What do you mean you don’t want it?”

“Exactly what I said. It’s yours.”

“No, Dean first of all you gave me too much. I got my nails done, but I didn’t need it all.” She thrusts the bills toward him.

He takes it and opens her shirt, putting it her bra. “Go buy yourself somethin’ else then.”

“Dean-“

“No, listen.” He puts his hands on her hips. “Would you let me do this? Any other time I’ve tried to leave you some money for yourself, I took it back. You said you were gonna let me take of you and Liz and you’ve only let me do half of that.” He puts a hand on the side her face. “Baby, you just gotta get used to someone takin’ care of you ‘cause this isn’t gonna stop. You’re not your mom. I know this isn’t why you’re with me.”

She looks between his eyes. “I’ll try.”

“I’m gonna spoil you just as much as I do Lizzy.”

She kisses him and takes the money out of her bra, putting it back where she got it.

“Let me see your nails.”

She sticks her hands out, showing the black nail polish that were on there.

“You only got your hands done?”

“No.” Looking down, he sees the same polish on her toes.

“They look nice, Baby.”

“Thank you.”

“When’d you see your mom?”

“Um, I was at the store, getting some shampoo and stuff. She saw me at checkout. We had a little chat, um, she wants to meet Liz soon. I want them to meet somewhere in public, just in case Liz isn’t really feeling it, she can go play or something.”

Dean takes off his belt, untucking his shirt. “You wanna handle it by yourself?”

“I would rather you be there.” She says, adjusting her bra.

“We can go to the pizza place with the game room.”

“Sounds good.”

“Later, I wanna spend some time with you. After Liz goes to sleep.” He says, taking off his shoes.

(Y/N) stops in the doorframe. “Don’t you have to go to work?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have alone time before I leave.” He’s taking off his work shirt and vest.

“I’m gonna start dinner and hopefully she wants to go to bed soon after.”

“Hopefully.” Dean replies with a wink.

Coming out of the room, he offers to help cook dinner, but is told to sit down. So, he watches cartoons with Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	22. Chapter 22

They were in the parking lot of the pizza place Liz loves, waiting on (Y/N)’s mom to show up. Liz is trying to use Dean as tree in the mean time.

“I knew we should’ve went and got her.”

“Baby, she’ll be here.”

When setting this up, they offered to go get her from where ever she was, but she declined.

“Mama, I’m hungry.” Liz says, wrapping Dean’s lanyard around his wrist.

(Y/N) sighs. “What did I tell you, Elisabeth?”

“We hafta wait.”

“Then stop telling me you’re hungry. I already know.”

Liz leans against Dean, no longer in a playful mood.

(Y/N) really isn’t putting a lot of faith in her mother. Dean knows the only reason she’s so high strung about it is because she really wants her to be here. If she doesn’t show up she’ll be letting her down once again.

They wait about five more minutes, until (Y/N) gives up. At this point her mom is fifteen minutes late.

“Forget it. Let’s go.”

Dean places a hand on her lower back, guiding his girls towards the door.

“(Y/N)!”

Their heads whip around. It’s (Y/M/N).

“Sorry, I’m late.”

“It’s fine, Mom.”

Dean looks down at Liz when she makes a noise that indicates that it’s, indeed, not okay. She looks back highly unimpressed with her grandmother’s lateness.

“How are you?” Dean asks politely.

“I’m alright. What about you?”

“Fine, fine.”

(Y/M/N) looks down at Liz.

“Can we eat now?” Elisabeth asks when her grandmother opens her mouth.

“Um, yeah.” Dean says.

The couple look at each other like they know what one another are thinking. Liz isn’t gonna play nice.

Dean pays for them all and allows the ladies to go in front of him.

“Daddy, can you get this for me?”

He grabs the spatula from her. “You want one or two?”

“Umm…”

“How about this? I don’t think you’ve had this before. Have you?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll give you one and if you like it, we’ll come back for more.”

“Thank you.” She says as he places it down on her plate.

Unbeknownst to Dean and (Y/N) before she asked him, (Y/M/N) saw her struggling and was about to help her; but Liz moved away from her a little.

Liz picks out the table, elder mother and daughter go get their drinks before coming to the table.

“What do want?” Dean asks Liz, grabbing her cup.

“What you get.”

He nods and makes his way over the soda machine. Dean puts ice in both cups and fills them with sprite.

When he comes back, Liz is shaking the parmesan shaker over her pizza. None is coming out. He sets their drinks down and grabs the cheese shaker from the next table.

“Try this one.” They trade and it works.

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.” Dean also noticed when he was coming back that his plate was moved to the side of her instead of in front of her.

No words are exchanged while everyone eats.

Dean puts his slice down, chewing up what he has in his mouth. He has his arm around the back of Liz’s chair looking at the TV. Going back in for another bite, he looks at his girlfriend and her mother. They’re both staring at Liz.

“What happened to that slice with the spinach on it?” Dean asks Liz genuinely curious.

“I ate it.”

“You ate it that fast?”

“Mhm.” By the look on her face, she finds his shock amusing.

“Don’t eat too fast, okay? I don’t want your tummy hurtin’.”

She nods.

“Sam and Jess are plannin’ to come down again.” Dean tells (Y/N).

“Uncle Sam?”

“Yeah, Uncle Sam.” He says to Liz.

“Have they decided when?” (Y/N) asks, giving Liz a napkin.

“No, they’re tryna take their vacation days together, but, uh Jess said lately they’ve been busier than usual at the hospital.”

“Who is Sam and Jess?” (Y/M/N) asks, speaking for the first time since he sat down.

“Sam’s my brother and Jessica is his wife. They live out of state.”

Liz’s burp, breaks the quiet conversation.

“’Xucse me.” She says, laughing a little.

Dean has to hide his smile when (Y/N) looks at him disapprovingly, knowing he was about to laugh.

“Can I have some more?” Liz asks her mom, talking about some pizza.

“Yes, just hold on a minute for one of us to finish.”

“I’m almost done, I can go with you.” (Y/M/N) offers.

Dean looks at Liz in time to see her stare at her and look away like she didn’t just say anything.

“Don’t be rude.” Dean whispers into her ear.

“I wanna wait on Daddy…”

It’s a good thing he was stuffing his last piece of a crust in his mouth.

“Let’s go.” Dean stacks both of their plates.

After plate and drink refills, they sit back down.

“What grade are you in?”

“First.”

“You like school?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s your favorite subject?”

“I don’t know.”

Liz has the most bored look, Dean has ever seen, on her face.

“You wanna tell her what y’all did today?” (Y/N) asks.

The six-year-old shakes her head.

“Why not?”

“I don’t wanna talk to her.”

“Elisabeth.”

At her mother’s disapproving tone, she gets out of her seat and runs into the game room. (Y/N) goes after her. Dean looks in from the table to see, (Y/N) angrily talking to a hiding Elisabeth. He’s not surprised she said that because Elisabeth doesn’t sugarcoat anything. She’ll say it or not say it. And (Y/N) knew from the start Liz wasn’t feeling it.

(Y/N) comes back out by herself, looking even more pissed.

“Give me your belt.”

“Excuse me?” Dean asks, rubbing his eye.

“Give me your belt.”

“No.”

She rolls her eyes. “Do you have a belt?”

“Sit down.” Dean tells her.

“What?”

“Have a seat.”

“Dean, I’m not-“

“I wasn’t askin’.”

They stare at each other before she huffs and sits down.

“What did she say?” He asks calmly.

“She didn’t say anything. She just ugh!” She’s working her jaw.

“Stop, you can’t tell me you didn’t think this would happen. You know how she is. Yeah, she’s wrong for sayin’ that, but she was bein’ honest, (Y/N). You didn’t raise her to be a liar.” Dean gets up, taking a sip of sprite.

“Where are you going?”

“To talk to her.”

Dean slowly walks into the game room with his hands in his front pockets.

“Elisabeth, get out from there.” She doesn’t move. “I’m not askin’ you again.” Slowly she crawls out from between the wall and the racing game. When she’s fully out, Dean picks her up and places her to sit sideways on the fake motorcycle.

“Why are you bein’ nasty?”

Liz shrugs.

“You know that answer’s not gonna fly. Mom, wants to give you a whoopin’.”

Dean lets that sink in. He walks to the closest empty table and grabs a few napkins. He returns wiping the trails from her cheeks.

“What did we talk about?”

“I couldn’t make a judgement ‘cause I don’t know her.”

“So, you do remember what I said. Then why are you bein’ nasty?”

“I don’t know.”

“So, you’re bein’ nasty for no reason.”

She shakes her head, looking at him.

“Then tell me why.”

“…’Cause she makes Mama mad…”

Dean sighs. “Elisabeth, I make Mama mad sometimes, but do you hate me?”

“No.”

“Exactly. Sweetie, you can’t hold a grudge against someone because they make Mama mad sometimes.”

“I know…” New tears fall.

Dean crouches down in front of her. “Look, I understand that you don’t know her, but that’s still not a reason to treat her the way you have been. She wants to get to know you, Lizzy. Wouldn’t you like to know both of your granny’s?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, you’re not makin’ a very good first impression, are you?”

“No, Sir.”

“What are you gonna do to fix that?”

“Say, sorry.”

He wipes her tears away and puts her on the ground. “Lead the way.”

Liz marches up to the table on a mission.

“I’m sorry for bein’ nasty to you.” She doesn’t look at anyone else, waiting on a reply.

(Y/M/N) looks surprised. “Uh, thank you.”

Liz quickly hugs her before sitting down.

“Finish your pizza.”

The couple stare at each other once again, before he feels something slowly going up his leg. He subtly looks down and (Y/N)’s foot makes a repeated pattern on the side of his shin.

'You’re not mad at me?’ Dean mouths.

(Y/N) shakes her head.

“We watched a movie today.”

“What movie was it?”

“Happy Feet.”

While Liz holds a conversation and eats her pizza; the couple hold hands over the table, silently flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	23. Chapter 23

Dean starts his day alone and he’s running behind schedule for work. He usually wakes up two hours before, so he’ll have time to lollygag, except the times he’s with (Y/N) and Lizzy.

He doesn’t get to have his cup of coffee at home. The coffee that’s made at the station sucks and he’s afraid that he’ll be late if he stops anywhere.

On time for duty, he checks out his gun and heads to his police car. Car started and eyes half closed, Dean 10-8’s to dispatch.

On a normal day, it’s not busy at this time. Thank goodness, it’s a normal day.

Heading to a donut shop, Dean listens to the low volume of the radio and the transmission of dispatch and other officers. He plans on just running in and getting a large cup of coffee and obviously a couple of donuts.

There’s no one in line when he orders so he gets his items immediately and the lady even gives him a discount since he’s a cop. His hand was on the door, when he heard a laugh from the corner of the shop.

What are the chances?

“Excuse me Ma’am, your car isn’t parked by the hydrant, is it? I don’t wanna give out tickets.”

(Y/N) looks up, frowning before she rolls her eyes.

“Hey Baby.” He gives her a kiss.

“Hey Dean.”

On the other side of the table sits Elisabeth. Dean kisses her forehead when she greets him.

“What are y’all up to today?” He turns down his radio.

“Wanna tell Daddy what we’re doing today?”

“We’re havin’ a girls day out!”

“Oh, well, pardon me, ladies.”

Lizzy shoves a piece of a donut into her mouth. “Why didn’t you come here with us?”

“Well, I would’ve, but seeing as boys aren’t really allowed today, it wouldn’t’ve really been a girls day out; now would it?”

“Oh.”

“And I have to work today, Sweetie.”

Liz’s nostrils flare a little. “Can you eat a donut with us?”

Dean smiles. “Is it okay that I do? I don’t wanna step into a girls only day.”

“Yeah.” Lizzy scoots over.

Dean sits beside her and she glues herself to his side.

“You didn’t get any sleep?” (Y/N) asks.

“No, I mean, I did, but this is my first cup of coffee for today. I woke up a little later than usual. I guess, I’ve gotten used to bein’ around y’all as of late.” He takes a bite of one of his donuts.

When he’s with them, the morning routine would be Dean hanging out with Liz before he has to go to work. They’ll sit on the couch and watch cartoons as Dean drinks coffee and Liz is already dressed for school. (Y/N) is the last one to get ready. He doesn’t know why honestly because he takes showers at his place before he comes over for the night and Lizzy takes her baths at night. Maybe she likes being the last one ready.

Elisabeth’s birthday is actually coming up and to say she’s excited is an understatement. Dean doesn’t know if he’s off so he requested off. Fingers crossed that he can keep that request because sometimes things happen.

Dean finishes his donuts and gets up, saying bye to the both of them.

Back in his cop car, he’s about to put it in reverse when he sees Lizzy burst out of the door. She runs over to his driver door.

“Yes Ma’am?” He asks after rolling the window down.

“Are you comin’ home later?”

“Um, you ask Mom?”

“She said it was up to you.”

(Y/N)’s the next come out of the shop. He smiles slightly, watching her backside as she walks over to her car.

“Daddy?”

He shakes his head a little. “Sorry. Um, yeah. I’ll come.”

“Okay, see ya later.”

“See ya, Lizzy.”

Satisfied, she runs off.

Dean waits for (Y/N) pull out of her spot first, waving goodbye when she smiles at him.

His morning has been made.

 

How does one find out their spouse’s ring size?

This is a conundrum Dean has been thinking about lately. He can’t just be like, “hey, babe, what’s your ring size?”. That’s suspicious. At least to him.

Dean called Cas up so he could help him, so he’s supposed to be meeting up with him on his off day.

What kind of ring should he even buy?

Does he get her something with a diamond on it? Does she even want a diamond ring?

He kind of lied when he said he got sleep because this has been on his mind a lot recently. Dean already knows where he wants to take her. They both have to be off and someone has to look after Lizzy.

Yes, Dean is looking to propose very soon. But of all things, he’s freaking out about the ring.

A swerving car breaks his thoughts, flipping on his sirens and lights, Dean turns around to get behind them.

The driver pulls over without a hassle.

He calls in the plates before stepping out of the car.

“Ma’am, you feelin’ alright today?”

“I’m just fine.”

“Okay, I wanna make sure you’re alright. Can I get your ID, registration, and insurance?”

The woman complies.

“I’ll be right back.”

He makes his way to his car slightly shaking his head. Dean can smell alcohol coming from the vehicle.

Running her information in the system, nothing comes back on her. She has a clean slate, but he still calls for a female unit just in case.

Popping his trunk, he takes out his breathalyzer.

“Here’s your stuff back.”

“Can I go?”

Dean sighs. “Not just yet. Could you step out of the vehicle for me?”

She visibly gets nervous. “W-why?”

“Because I smell alcohol. Ma’am, I’m gonna ask you again to step out of the vehicle.”

She opens the door.

“Get your hands out of your pockets.” Dean tells her calmly. “Thank you. Ms. Mann, do you know what this is?” He holds up the breathalyzer.

“No, Sir.”

“This is a breathalyzer.” Her eyes get wide. “You heard of it but never seen one?”

She nods.

“Before we use this, have you had any alcohol today?”

“No.”

Dean’s not even surprised she just lied to his face like that; he’s used to it.

“Okay, well to confirm that I’m gonna have you blow into this.”

Ms. Mann stops blowing a couple times and he has to remind her, she’s supposed to stop when the device beeps. Dean notices she’s starting to become agitated.

“Alright. .11. Now, I’m gonna have you walk in a straight line for me right near the curb in front of your car.”

Dean observes her as she almost trips over nothing.

“See, I’m fine. Now, let me go on my fuckin’ way.”

“Hey, you were sweet when I came up to the car don’t go sour on me now.”

“I’m just ready to go.”

“I get that, but please don’t disrespect me.”

“Okay.”

“Look straight and follow my finger.” As he moves his finger side to side, her eyes seem to fall behind a little; her pupils are blown. Dean walks over to his car, setting the breathalyzer on the hood. “Come over here for me, Sweetie.”

As she makes her way towards him, she begins looking him up and down.

“Madam, don’t gimme bedroom eyes.”

Ms. Mann laughs, cheeks going redder than the alcohol has made them.

“Turn around, hands behind your back.”

“You’re arresting me?” This is where they kind of realize how serious things are.

Not yet. “No, I’m detainin’ you right now.”

Cuffs on. He looks in the glove compartment for gloves. Dean takes a breath standing where she can see him as he puts the gloves on.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I’ve just told you?”

“Yes.”

“Ms. Mann be honest with me. You had a little somethin’ to drink, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” She says smiling.

“Ah, girl, you can’t be doin’ that and be drivin’.”

“I’m sorry, officer. What’s your name?”

“Officer Winchester. You got anything that may poke or stab me?”

“No, Sir.”

“Alright, I’m gonna get behind ya and frisk you with the back of my hands. I have a female officer on her way to do a proper search.”

“I don’t mind if you search me, officer.”

“That’s mighty kind, but I’ll have her do it.” Dean begins his frisk. When he gets to around her breast, he feels a little lump.

Dean keeps his gloves on, going back in front of her.

“Ms. Mann is alcohol the only thing you’ve had?”

“Are you single?”

Why? Why does this happen every time he gets an intoxicated female and sometimes male? Single or not, they still do it.

“No. Keep your mind here with me. Is alcohol the only thing you’ve had?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it. Where you comin’ from?”

“A friend’s place.”

“Where’s the friend live?”

“Up over there on Washington.”

“Okay. What did y’all do?”

“Just drove around.”

“So you two drunk in the car?”

“No.”

“Why did I smell it comin’ from your car when I was standin’ there?”

“’Cause we were drinking in it.”

Dean chuckles. “You just told me, you two weren’t drinkin’ in there.”

“We weren’t.”

“You remember when I asked you not to disrespect me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You’re doin’ it now. If you’re honest with me I can help you out a little.”

The female unit pulls up, apologizing for the late arrival. He fills her in on what he’s got so far.

“She has somethin’ on the right side of her bra.” Dean tells Officer Neil. “I’m thinkin’ it may be some weed.”

As the other officer begins talking to her, Dean goes to search her car.

After searching the vehicle, Dean obtains an open beer can that was placed behind her seat, tipped over. There was beer that was spilled out, that’s why he smelled it. On top of that, he found an open case of beer in her trunk. And he also found something else.

“Ms. Mann.” He sing songs, coming back with all the items.

“Officer Winchester.” She sing songs back.

“You lied to me, Sweetie. Now you’re gonna get charged with more stuff.”

Dean puts the small baggy of weed he found in the car along everything else, on his hood.

“Dean, it wasn’t weed.”

“What was it?”

Jenifer comes over with a little tube with bright blue liquid in it.

Cocaine.

“Which one did you use before you operated this vehicle?”

Ms. Mann begins to cry.

This is the part that really sucks for Dean. When he pulls someone over and it ends up being more than he thought it was.

“I would like to know, Ms. Mann.”

“Weed.”

“A joint?”

“Yeah.”

He asked if it was a joint because he saw some bits on the floor of her car like they were brushed off.

“Can you take her to the station and get her processed? I got the paper work covered.” Dean asks as he uncuffs and recuff’s her wrists in front of herself.

“Sure thing. Come on, Ms. Mann.”

She gets hysterical.

Jenifer already dumped out the beer that was left in the open can. Dean puts her items in a bag for the other cop to take.

“Can I talk to you?” Ms. Mann cries, directing the question to Dean.

“I thought we were cool, you lied to me.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve never been in trouble before.”

Jenifer takes the cuffs out of her holder and puts them in Dean’s. He crouches, so he’s not standing over Ms. Mann.

“Whose coke is that?”

“I was getting it for my boyfriend.”

“You two recently got together?”

“Yeah.”

“Leave him.”

She plops her head back on the seat.

Dean lightly touches her leg. “This will be one of many stops if you stay with him. You didn’t even have a ticket under your name, Sweetie. Now you got, multiple charges of a control substance and that’s not it.”

She returns her hazel eyes to him.

“Listen to what I’m tellin’ you. I don’t like to see people go downhill, but that’s the only way you’re goin’ if you don’t leave him. Don’t give this officer a hard time, she’s awesome. You can talk to her on the way to the station.”

Ms. Mann nods.

“Before I let you go, can you make me a promise?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise me you won’t do nothin’ like this again.”

“I promise, Officer Winchester.”

Dean gently closes the door, fist bumping Jenifer before she takes off.

His bed is going to feel amazing later.

 

After a long work day, Dean strips down to his underwear and doesn’t even climb under his sheets.

When he feels himself slipping from full consciousness, his phone rings.

He drags himself to where he discarded his pants.

“Hello?” He asks halfway hanging off his bed.

“Are you still comin’?”

Dean closes his eyes, sighing internally. “No, I’m not, Sweetie.”

Liz makes an unsatisfied noise. “You said you would.”

“I know. Daddy had a long day.” He feels so bad.

He hears ruffling on the other end.

“Hey Babe.”

“She’s upset?”

“You know Elisabeth.”

Dean hangs his head.

“I’m gonna let you go. She’ll get over it. Love you.”

“Love you too. Give Lizzy a big hug and kiss for me.”

“’Kay, bye.”

“Bye.”

He hangs off the bed for a good while.

 

Thirty minutes later finds him waiting for (Y/N) to open the front door with a backpack over his shoulder.

When she sees him, she frowns.

“I know, I know.” He gives her a kiss and a long hug when she closes the door. “I needed to see y’all anyway.”

“Daddy!” Elisabeth comes running out of the kitchen.

“I had to keep my promise for ya.” Shouldering off the backpack, he drops it by the couch; carrying Lizzy back where she came from. “Are those cookies?”

“Yeah, we made ‘em.” Dean sets her down pulling out a chair to sit down. “You want to eat some with us?”

“Of course.”

(Y/N) comes in and rubs his shoulders. “Daddy will have some after he eats dinner.”

Dean looks up at her, thankful.

“And after he finishes his cookies he’s going to bed.” She says getting out a plate covered with foil.

She treats him like a freaking king. There was already a plate made for him.

(Y/N) heats up and gives him his food, while Lizzy gives him a soda. Distributing the cookies, Liz sits down with her plate and her milk.

“You have fun today?”

That one question is the start of a whole explanation of their girls day out. And he happily and sleepily, listens to each and every word of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	24. Chapter 24

There is a certain adorable seven-year-old that is upset with Dean.

He feels bad but he can’t do anything about it; with having to work and all…

Okay, so here’s the deal.

Today’s Elisabeth’s birthday and she wanted to have breakfast with her parents, as any kid would. Dean had to be at work early, so he couldn’t even properly say goodbye to her this morning. The only thing he could do is quietly creep in and kiss the top of her head before (Y/N) saw him off at the door with a thermal full of coffee and his backpack.

They could’ve woken her up, but they didn’t want to upset her so early and (Y/N) knew she wouldn’t like that he had to work. So, he guesses he avoided having to witnesses a tantrum.

Dean’s thinking about it now because he just got off the phone with (Y/N) and when she told Lizzy that he was on the phone, there was no excited voice in the background asking to speak to him.

If anyone else were to look at the three of them, they would think that she’s spoiled. And she is; to an extent. They have their days where she’s behaving herself and there are days where she likes to think she’s able to be bossy and control what adults do. Liz quickly gets straightened out. But there are also days like this where Liz really wants the attention of both parents and she’s not able to get it when she would like.

As a kid, that’s upsetting. Not just as a kid, but they seem to get easily upset during that time. And on top of that, it’s her birthday. So, in her mind, Dean is in the dog house.

She’s having a party at Chuck E. Cheese’s later.

Dean’s driving around and doing what he’s supposed to do right now. He’s pulled a few people over, but no one got tickets. There was a call about a fight that he assisted another officer on.

Texts were being sent back and forth between himself and (Y/N). She was updating him on what they were doing and how Liz was.

Liz is moping. Not a full on mope because (Y/N) is able to keep her distracted, but she says that she can tell her heart isn’t fully in what they’re doing.

When it comes around one thirty, Dean pulls into Taco Bell for some lunch. There is another cop car parked and recognizing the number on it, he parks beside it.

Dean enters the restaurant and looks at the menu. He’s not really hungry so he just settles for something light.

While he waits for his food, he gets his drink and goes over to sit with the other officers.

“Hey man.” Vic says as they fist bump.

“Hey y’all.” Dean sits down beside him while Benny scarfs down a taco.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just thinkin’ about stuff.”

“What’s goin’ on?”

“It’s Elisabeth’s birthday and she’s not too happy with me.”

His name is called for his food. Dean comes back, not starting on it just yet.

“I have to work and she’s got this birthday party goin’ on. She won’t see me until I’m off.” He starts to eat his tacos.

“When is it?” Vic asks pushing his finished five-dollar box to the side.

“Uh, in thirty minutes.”

“Why don’t ya just go?” Benny asks.

“I’m workin’.”

“You don’t hafta stay the whole time. Just pop up and surprise her.”

Dean stares at his half-eaten taco. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“That’s why I keep ‘em around.” Vic jokes, reaching over the table to pat Benny’s head.

Benny kicks Vic under the table.

 

Pulling up to Chuck E. Cheese’s with backup, he turns down his radio.

Together the officers walk into the building, instantly feeling eyes on them.

“Good evening, Officers. How can I help you today?”

“We’re here for a birthday party.”

“Oh, that’s gonna be straight to the back where the stage is.”

“Thank you.”

Avoiding little kiddos running around, they quietly go back to where they were directed.

The parents are seen first because they’re sitting around talking and then Dean sees the kids dancing, but not the little one he’s here for.

“Dean.”

He turns his head in time to see (Y/N) coming towards him.

“Hey, Baby.” He says before kissing her.

“Hey. Hey, guys.”

The other officers nod.

“What are you doing here?” She asks smiling.

“I thought I’d surprise her.”

“That’s sweet and I’m glad you are. Uh, she’s sitting by her presents.”

Directing his eyes to where she was pointing, he sees stacked boxes and a familiar puff sticking up from one of them.

He doesn’t say anything to anyone else because he knows as soon as the other kids hear he’s around he’ll be surrounded. Coming around the table, Liz is picking at the wrapper on one of the boxes.

“You tryna get a peek at that?” He asks, sitting beside her.

“Daddy.” She gets up to give him a hug.

Sitting her in his lap, he squeezes the life out of her.

“Where were you this mornin’?”

“I had to be at work before you woke up.”

“You didn’t say, bye.”

“I did say, bye, promise. Me and Mama walked in your room and I kissed you goodbye.”

She looks at him skeptically.

“Watch.” He puts her on her feet, taking her hand.

As they walk towards (Y/N), Dean hears the other kids yelling his name.

“Hey, y’all! Give me a minute!” She’s talking to Benny and Vic. “Alright, so, could you explain to Lizzy that I said, bye this mornin’.”

“Yes, he did. I watched him do it, Sweetie.”

Elisabeth begins to smile.

“I told you, Lizzy.” Dean exclaims, lifting her by the upper arms.

(Y/N) laughs, watching Liz hug him while he’s holding her. “I think you owe him an apology.”

“Yeah, I think so to.”

“Sorry.” She laughs.

“Sorry for what?” (Y/N) says. Liz shrugs. “You were mad at him for no reason today.”

“Sorry for being mad at you for no reason. I did have a reason, Mama. I thought he didn’t say, bye.”

All the adults laugh at Liz’s sudden remembrance.

“Well he did and he wanted to talk to you earlier, but you blew him off.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I accept your apology, Sweetie.”

Liz kisses his cheek and gets down, grabbing his hand.

“We’re gonna head off, Dean.” Vic says.

“Alright, I won’t be too far behind.”

“Happy Birthday, little lady.” Benny says.

“Thank you.” She’s still attached to Dean’s hand.

They nod and start to walk towards the front.

“Let’s go play.”

“Alright, oh, whoa, hold on.” Liz stops in her excited tracks. “Sweetie, I can’t stay the whole time.”

The smile quickly erases from her face. She looks as if her whole world just crashed down.

“Why?” She asks with watery eyes.

“I’m still on the clock. Gotta get back to work.”

Liz looks away from them, hand going to her face.

Dean and (Y/N) look at each other sadly. The thing is Dean’s never been able to come to any of her birthday parties and stay the whole time. With this being the first time that they are a little family, it’s going to hit harder than before with her.

Crouching, Dean pulls her closer.

“Stop cryin’, it’s okay. You’re a big girl, you can handle this like a big girl, okay?”

Using her shirt to wipe her face, Liz nods, tears still falling.

“We can go play on one thing together and- Did y’all already cut the cake?” He directed the question to (Y/N).

“No.”

“If you want we can get your cake cut, so I can eat a piece with you. After that I have to go.”

“Can we do both?” She asks quietly.

“Yeah, we can do both. We can start right now.” Dean takes a napkin (Y/N) went to go get, wiping Lizzy’s cheeks. “Come on.” After getting the tokens she had, they walk out onto the game room floor.

One game turns into two and that’s because Dean was having a little bit too much fun on the roller-coaster. But after, they return to the back and Dean is bombarded by the other kids because he slipped off with Liz. That cools down and everyone sings ‘happy birthday’. Liz, (Y/N), and Dean are able to seclude themselves while they eat their cake. Lizzy wants to save pieces for Bobby and everyone else.

When it comes time for Dean to go, he gives her the longest tightest hug anyone could give. And he also promises he’ll be over later tonight.

 

Dean’s off and headed to (Y/N)’s place. He was told that Liz was in an amazing mood for the rest of the day and that’s all they wanted.

The front door opens when he pulls up behind her car. Dean gets out and goes to his trunk to get his backpack and his present for Liz.

“Hey you.”

“Hey, you eat?” (Y/N) asks kissing him.

“Yeah, I ate. Kinda want some dessert though.” He says lowly, looking her up and down.

“Not tonight.”

“Darn it.” Dean says with a snap.

(Y/N) laughs, following him to the bedroom. “What’s that?”

“This? This is Lizzy’s present.”

“Aww, you didn’t have to get her anything, Dean.”

He blushes a little. “’Course I do. Besides, I think this may be somethin’ she will keep for a while.”

His blush gets even deeper from the soft look (Y/N) is giving him. “Let’s go wake her up.”

The couple enter the room turning her bedside light on.

“Hey.” Dean says softly as she pries her eyes open.

“Hi.” Liz sits up, rubbing her eyes.

“I got ya somethin’.”

Liz carefully takes the item, unwrapping it. Dean takes the item out of the box it was in because she was too sleepy to do it.

“Thank you...”

Dean smiles. “You’re welcome. You know what it is?”

Liz stares at it before shaking her head, no.

“This is a jewelry box. Let’s say Mama had one and she gets a ring. When she wants to take the ring off, she can put it at the top or in one of these drawers.”

“Is it only for rings?” Dean looks at (Y/N) and her quirked brow.

They stare at each other for a second.

“No, it’s not. It’s for whatever jewelry you have and you can have it for a very long time...”

He looks back at Liz to see she’s dozing off, holding the box. Dean gently takes the box. Liz tries to take it back.

“This isn’t goin’ anywhere. I’m gonna set it right by your lamp.”

She watches him do just that.

(Y/N) says her goodnight first and goes to throw away the trash while Dean says his goodnight.

“Night, Sweetie.”

“G’night. I love you, Daddy.”

Dean smiles, pulling the cover over her shoulders. “I love you too. Have sweet dreams for me.”

“...Okay...”

Fully tipping out of the room, (Y/N) drags him towards hers.

“A jewelry box? Dean, that’s so precious.”

There goes that blush again. “I thought it would be somethin’ she would cherish in the long run when she actually starts to use it. Right now, it’s just a pink box to her. But... I don’t know. I guess I just wanna have that strong bond with her I never got to have with my dad. She’ll know I’ll be there whenever she needs me.”

(Y/N) makes him fall onto the bed, straddling his hips.

“I love you so much right now.”

“Same.”

She hits him with a pillow, laughing. “You did not just same me.”

“I did and I meant it. I love you so fuckin’ much and you make me a very happy man.”

Leaning down to give him a kiss turns into a make out session. What ends it is (Y/N) yawning.

“Wow, I’m that bad a kisser.” Dean jokes.

“No.” She giggles, putting her head in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m just an old lady.”

“We need to get some sleep anyway.”

(Y/N) gets off of him to lay in the bed the right way. He arrived in his pajamas, so he does the same. Laying her head on his chest, Dean wraps an arm around her shoulders while she traces wrinkles in his shirt. She did it sometimes to help her fall asleep.

Eight minutes later, they both fall asleep, forgetting to turn the light off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	25. Chapter 25

Dean is extremely nervous. More nervous than when they went on their first date. He was shaking. That’s not an exaggeration; he was so shaky when he was getting ready that he kept dropping his clothing when he was trying to put them on. The coffee pot was almost a danger.

Right now, Dean’s driving holding (Y/N)’s hand and Lizzy was talking in the backseat. They were taking her to school.

All (Y/N) knows is that they are going somewhere and it means a lot to him.

It’s a final step Dean feels is needed.

Parking the car, everyone gets out.

Liz pats on his back for a piggyback ride. Dean can’t resist.

Elisabeth waves to her other friends in different classes, feeling like a princess on her high vantage point.

“If we don’t come and get you, it’ll probably be: PawPaw or Aunt Charlie that will come get you.” (Y/N) says when Dean lowers for Lizzy to hop down.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Love you.” (Y/N) kisses her cheek and hugs her.

“I love you too. Bye Daddy, I love you.”

Dean comes back from his distracted thoughts. “Love you too, Sweetie. Don’t give Mrs. Buck any trouble.” He raises from giving her a tight hug.

“Yes, Sir.” She runs into her classroom.

They wave to Mrs. Buck when she sees them.

Going back to the car, Dean takes (Y/N)’s hand to distract himself.

“You okay?” She asks when they get outside.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Gotta stop by the store before we head out.”

“Alright.”

The ride to the store is quiet.

Entering the store, Dean directs them to the flowers. He doesn’t know which ones to pick, so he asks (Y/N) which ones she would like. She grabs a bouquet that has an assortment of colors. It’s lively... Dean purchases two of those.

He hasn’t been on a long drive in a little bit, so he gets them snacks also.

(Y/N)’s in charge of the radio any time she’s in the car. Dean likes her tastes in music. It mainly consisted of Old School R&B and Old School Hip Hop. There’s some Pop that slithers its way in there; Dean likes that to.

He listens to her hum along and eventually sing. She has a nice voice, he could listen to her all day.

Not once has she asked, ‘where are we going?’. There’s so much trust between them, sometimes Dean forgets that. But he’s grateful for it because he doesn’t ever have his guard up with her. He’s always open.

Need anything, Babe? I’m going to get something to eat, you want something? Wanna take Liz somewhere after school? Wanna take Liz somewhere this weekend? Wanna spend some alone time together on an off day?

These are questions they both ask each other on a weekly basis.

And Dean is more than used to it. He just automatically thinks of things to do or to get without asking.

Right at the entrance of where they have to be, Dean turns in and he does catch the curious glance (Y/N) gives him. She still doesn’t ask anything.

They get out and Dean grabs the second thing of bouquet. Grabbing (Y/N)’s hand, he leads them onward.

His heart is pounding as his eyes dart around. Shame and nervousness almost overwhelms him, but (Y/N) pulls him close, wraps her arm around his, and puts her head on his shoulder. Palm sweating, he tightens grip on the bouquet.

They’ve made it to their destination.

Dean removes himself from (Y/N), placing the flowers on the ground. Back beside her, he places a hand on her back, clearing his throat.

“(Y/N)... I would like you to meet my mom, Mary. Mom, this is my girlfriend, (Y/N).”

(Y/N) crouches in front of the grave, fixing the flowers. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ms. Winchester.”

Dean gets down on his knees, sitting on his heels. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

“It’s okay, Baby.” (Y/N) says rubbing his back and kissing his temple.

Clearing his throat, he says, “I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit you in a while. I’ve got so caught up in the things I was doin’. But I’m here now and I brought someone I know you would love to meet. Sam’s doin’ alright. He doesn’t know I’m out here. Him and Jess still haven’t had a baby or nothin’, but (Y/N) and I have a seven-year-old named, Elisabeth. Sh-she’s not biologically mine, but it feels like it. She’s adorable, I know you would spoil her rotten. Real smart kid, she gets it from her mom. I hope you like the flowers. I-I didn’t know what to pick so I just let (Y/N) pick some out and got another...” He stops himself, closing his eyes.

(Y/N) pulls him in close, putting her cheek on top of his head. She begins to rub his back while Dean holds onto her.

“Your son is such a passionate man and cares with his whole being. I can’t help but to love him to death. He’s an amazing police officer and I know someone big is going to see that. Between him and Liz, I always have my hands full. Some days he forgets to eat and I don’t find out until he comes home for dinner. He just about swallow’s everything whole.” (Y/N) huffs. “He’s sweet and respectful to everyone who deserves it. And you don’t have to worry about him because I’m a nurse, so I got him all covered. Elisabeth, if she could, would spend every second with him. Dean’s a fantastic father and each time I see them together, I love him a lot more each time.”

Dean raises his head with tears in his eyes. He gives her a peck on the lips, before he sniffs and wipes at them. They come right back.

“...I miss you, mom. I wish you were here to talk to them and hug ‘em and stuff.” The tears spill and (Y/N) sadly wipes them away as they fall. “I met the love of my life and you’re not here to tell me you’re proud of me or threaten me to give you grandkids. I’ve needed you my whole life and you weren’t there... Well, I’m not here just to visit you. I wanted you to see somethin’.”

Going into his pocket, he pulls out a small black box.

“This. This is a part of what I wanted you to see...” Dean turns towards (Y/N), box quaking in his hands.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.” She says with her own watery eyes.

“You deserve somethin’ so much bigger than this... but I-I just wanted my mom to see..”

(Y/N) doesn’t say anything, she just hugs him as tight as she can and kisses his forehead.

“Mom, would’ve loved you just as much as I do...”

She pulls back sniffing.

“I don’t mean to make you cry. We should be excited and ready to jump for joy.”

“Your Mom is watching and probably doing the same thing we are.” She smiles softly, looking at the headstone. “Do you look like her?”

Dean sniffs, considering her question. “I was told that I do. Just a masculine version.”

(Y/N) stares at him, head cocked. “Your eyes and lips are the most feminine-ish features of you.”

Dean blushes, looking down at the box. (Y/N) tilts his head back up, keeping her hand on his jaw.

“Your freckles are pretty.”

His blush deepens. “Freckles can’t be pretty.” He mumbles.

“Why not?”

“‘Cause I’m handsome, not pretty.”

“I think your pretty… Pretty hot.”

Dean bursts out laughing, head falling onto her collarbone. She knows he loves corny jokes. He feels her fingers gently scratching his scalp.

A cool breeze passes by when he raises his head. Dean kisses her gently, placing a hand on her neck. The couple get lost in their action, until Dean begins to suck on her tongue. She pulls back softly giggling.

“Not in front of your mom.” The way she says it sounds so bashful as if they’re literally were about to get called out any minute.

Dean smiles softly, directing his attention back to the box. “(Y/N), will you marry me?”

Her hands fly straight to her mouth when she sees the ring.

There are designs on all sides of the ring, except for the bottom. Two diamonds are set, one on each side of the big one centered right in the middle of the ring.

[(Ring)](https://www.brilliantearth.com/Aberdeen-Diamond-Ring-White-Gold-BE1D56559-1175877/)

“Dean, that looks so expensive. Baby, I don’t- you can’t be spending that much money on me. I would take a damn ring pop. How much did that cost?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Dean takes the ring out of the box. “I also got a little somethin’ written in there.” He holds to where she can see it.

She tries not to, but she starts to cry.

The inscription says, ‘That's Mama's’.

He took Liz with him to pick the ring. Cas also came for emotional support because Dean was freaking out and felt so overwhelmed when he tried to go by himself. Not thinking straight because of his emotions, he almost bought an overtly expensive ring. But Cas had him take a step back and reminded him that (Y/N) wasn’t big on Dean buying her stuff. Then Liz saw the ring they have now.

She’s still staring at the ring.

“Will you marry me?”

She pops a shaky hand out and he slides the ring on. It’s a perfect fit. Looking at her hand, the next second Dean finds his lap full of (Y/N).

She’s not saying anything just sniffing with her head in his neck.

“You like the ring?”

“I fuckin’ love the ring.” She says quietly.

Dean keeps his arms wrapped around her as he turns his head to look at his mother’s headstone. He smiles, but this time it isn’t a sad one. He’s happy that he was able to do this in front of someone that means a lot to him.

He has a fiancé now... Dean didn’t ever bring Lisa here. Something inside him just couldn’t do it.

(Y/N) pulls back kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dean sighs. “I think she’s got enough of us for now.” He grabs the box for the ring as she gets up. “I love you, Mom. I’ll try not to take so long to come back and see you.”

“Bye, Ms. Winchester. It was nice to meet you.”

One last glance to the grave, they walk away hand and hand.

 

Dean took her to get something to eat and spent some time with her. He hasn’t told anyone about the proposal yet. It took around an hour for it to set in that he was getting married.

He dropped her off at home, after a long drawn out sickeningly sweet kiss.

Now, he was speeding to Bobby’s house to tell him the fantastic news.

Pulling into the yard, Dean hops out smile hurting his cheeks.

“Bobby! Bobby! She said, yes!” He shouts running up the steps and into the house. “Bobby! (Y/N) said, yes! Bobby!”

Dean stops when he makes it into the backyard. “Me and (Y/N)’s gettin’ married!” He exclaims trying to calm himself down.

Bobby smiles, but it seems off.

“Bobby, I’m gettin’ married. I don’t know about you, but I think that’s pretty damn amazin’.”

“Congratulations.”

Dean frowns deeply. Bobby didn’t say that. Turning around, his body instantly turns cold.

“Long time no see, Son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	26. Chapter 26

As he stares into the eyes of the man that abandoned him long ago, Dean feels himself begin to panic. 

“How’ve you been, son?” John questions, walking closer to him. 

Dean backs up, almost slipping on the rocks beneath his feet. “I-I’ve been fine.” He has to get away. A hand lands on his back and he glances to the side of himself to see Bobby looking back. “I gotta go.” He whispers. 

Bobby’s face softens a bit suddenly seeing the scared little boy Dean used to be whenever John was around. “You’re okay.” 

Flinching hard, Dean dislodges the hand that landed on his arm. Receiving a strange look from his father because of it, he rushes past him back into the house. 

This is not what he expected today. The day was going amazingly. He just proposed to the love of his life, she said, yes, and who knows what other great thing could’ve happened. 

As he slams his car door, he feels pathetic. He’s a grown ass man and he just ran away from his father in fear. 

Dean crosses his arms on the steering wheel, placing his forehead on top. He can’t believe he just acted that way. 

Digging out his phone he finds (Y/N)’s number. 

“Hey, Babe.” She greets happily. 

“Hey, what are you doin’?” Dean questions after clearing his throat. 

“I’m waiting on Elisabeth. What’s wrong?” 

Looking in his side mirror, Dean spots both of his father’s staring at his car. “I-I need you right now.” He sinks into his seat. 

“Are you home?” A little after the question Dean hears, “Come on, Sweetie.” 

“Uh, no. I’m at Bobby’s.” 

“Okay we’re on our way. Can Elisabeth talk to you?” 

“Yeah, ‘course.” He listens to the phone get handed over. 

“Hi Daddy.” 

“Hey Sweetie, how was school?” 

That was just the question to get his mind off this conversation because she starts breaking down every part of her day. 

When they arrive, Dean is already feeling better just from talking to Lizzy. But he could still use a hug from his fiancée. 

As (Y/N) gets out of the car, he does so himself. 

Words aren’t exchanged as they embrace one another. A car door opens, and Liz happily slips out of the backseat. 

“Hey, Honey.” Dean greets, welcoming her into the hug. 

Pulling back, Dean keeps a hand on both of them. 

“There’s someone here that, uh, you two should meet. It’s the last person I thought I would be seein’ anytime soon…” 

“Who is it?” (Y/N) asks gently. 

Clearing his throat, Dean looks towards the porch were both older men stood before. “J-John.” 

“John?” Liz questions. “Who’s that?” 

Both adults look down at her. “You’re about to find.” Her mother states. 

“Why don’t you run inside and say, hi, to pawpaw.” 

Liz does just as Dean suggested. 

“Baby…” He sighs, head falling in his hand. “I embarrassed myself. I don’t know why he’s even here. You’d think Bobby would call me. As soon as I seen him I started freakin’ out. I’m so fuckin’ pathetic. Haven’t seen him in years and I’m still scared of him. What the fuck is wrong with me? I-“ 

“Stop.” (Y/N) demands with a leveled glare. “What you’re going to do, is walk in there and tell him everything you feel. Of course, you’re still going to have past feelings. But you can’t continue to let how he treated you sit in the back of your mind and let all of those fears rule those memories. I’m not saying to forget them. I’m saying, take the fear from them and make them your own. You are a wonderful, caring, courageous man. And today you will show him what he has missed all these years.” 

Nodding, Dean allows his hand to be removed from his face. “Okay.” 

“You got this, Babe.” She states, kissing his cheek. 

With his other half by his side, he starts to trek towards the house. 

The first thing he hears is Elisabeth talking. Gazing inside the living room, they see her talking to John about the brace she has on her arm and why she has it. 

“-heavy at first and I didn’t like it. But then Mama and Daddy signed it.” 

“Right…” John states probably confused on who this little girl is. 

Liz stares at him, eyes slightly squinted. “You look like Daddy.” 

“’Xcuse me?” He questions perplexed by the child. 

“Come ‘ere, Lizzy.” As she slides off the couch, Dean kneels down. “Mama tell you what happened today?” 

She shakes her head. 

“You remember the day I took you to work and we went to Wendy’s?” 

“Mhm.” 

“What was it that I said we’d keep between us?” 

Liz side glances her mother before getting closer to Dean’s ear. “You marryin’ Mama.” She whispers before pulling back with a proud look. 

“Well, um.” Dean reaches for (Y/N)’s left hand. “That happened today.” 

Liz gasps hard. “You’re married!?!” 

“Nonono.” He calms the excited seven-year-old. “We’re engaged.” 

“What’s that mean?” She asks, brow quirked. 

“It means we are getting married in the future, but this is his promise to spend the rest of his life with us.” 

“Oh.” Lizzy leans a little closer to Dean. “Are you gonna stay with us now?” 

Dean smiles lightly. “We’ll talk about that later.” 

A throat clears, and Dean raises, seeing John get up from the couch. 

“This is my fiancée, (Y/N), and Elisabeth, our little girl. (Y/N) and Lizzy, this is John.” 

John lets out a small huff. “Nice to meet the both of ya.” 

“Likewise, John.” (Y/N) replies. Looking down at Elisabeth, she says, “Go see if pawpaw has some ice cream for us”. 

“Okay.” Liz runs off just to run back in and ask, “You want some?”. The question was directed towards Dean. 

“No, Sweetie.” 

“Okay.” She’s off again. 

(Y/N) pulls him into a hug. “You got this.” She whispers in his ear. He hugs her tighter. 

Even though he doesn’t want to, he releases her and watches as she walks away. 

“A cop, fiancée, and got a kid that’s not yours… What else have I missed?” 

“Me becomin’ a man.” Is Dean’s instant reply. 

“You becomin’ a man…” John crosses his arms looking his son up and down. “Tell me about it.” 

“Why’d you leave us?” Dean questions, standing full height. 

“Knew that was comin’.” The elder male goes to sit back down. 

“If you knew it was comin’ then you should have an answer.” 

“You got some balls tellin’ me what I should have.” 

“And you got some balls showin’ up again.” 

Dean stares right back at his father. John shakes his head, leaning his forearms on his knees. 

“I couldn’t do nothin’ for you two.” 

“So you just leave us? Bobby came to get us, he didn’t know where you went. I haven’t seen you in years. So why the hell are you showin’ up now, John?” He asks, coming closer to the couch without realizing it. 

“You better watch your fuckin’ tone, boy.” John states rising back up, stopping in front of Dean’s face. 

“I’m not gonna be too many of your boy’s today. Between you and me if one of is a boy, it’s you. You abandoned your children. You were and probably still are an alcoholic. You abused me whenever you fuckin’ felt like it and I was too goddamn young to defend myself. You are COWARD of a man and a waste of space and time.” Dean’s heart is beating fast, but the words refuse to stop. “Your children were afraid of you. No father should be able to even stomach that thought. What the hell is wrong with you? How the fuck could you live with yourself knowing you were ruining two other lives, John? There were so many times I thought about runnin’ away because anything would’ve been better than what you put me through. But I only stayed because of Sam. I couldn’t leave him with you. So you could abused him and probably put him in the hospital. I thought about takin’ him with me if I did run away, but I didn’t want him on the streets. I fuckin’ raised my little brother and I raised my-fuckin’-self until Bobby came to get us.” 

Dean’s jaw clenches as he stands chest to chest with his past abuser. 

“I refuse to be afraid of you anymore. You don’t possibly know what you have done to me. Do you know I’ve been shot? You would’ve known that if you didn’t abandon us.” He begins to whisper sternly. “If I end up bein’ anything like you, I’d rather be shot dead where I stand than become an abusive alcoholic.” 

As they stand there staring at each other in silence, Dean hears footsteps in the hall. They’re too light to be an adult. 

“Daddy?” 

Clearing his throat and stepping away slightly, he replies with, “Yes Ma’am?”. 

“Are you okay?” 

Dean frowns slightly before evening it out and turning around. “Heard me yellin’?” 

Liz slowly nods. 

“Come ‘ere, Sweetheart.” He kneels down waiting for her to stop in front of him. “You remember when Mama was talkin’ to grandma?” 

“Which one?” 

“Grandma (Y/M/N).” 

“Yeah…” 

“Well this is kind of like that right now. See, John is my… dad.” 

Elisabeth makes the most adorable confused face he has ever seen from her. “What about Pawpaw?....” She questions almost at a whisper. 

Dean huffs lightly. “Pawpaw is like what I am to you. We don’t bleed the same blood, but he’s my father. With John, him and I bleed the same blood, we share the same DNA.” 

“I have two Pawpaw’s?” 

“Do you want two?” 

“Umm.” She looks at John and back to Dean. 

“How about you go talk it over with Pawpaw and Mama and then when you’ve decided, you come back and tell us what you think.” 

Lizzy quickly nods and runs out of the room. 

“She’s cute.” John states oddly soft. 

“Yeah, I love that little girl. Keeps me outta trouble when her mom isn’t doin’ so.” 

Looking back at John, he notices the hard lines in his face have evened out. 

“I shouldn’t’ve left you boys…” 

Hearing this confession, Dean sits on the opposite side of the couch from him. “Then why did you?” 

“I was no good for neither one of ya. After… After your mom died, I just felt like that was the end for me. I didn’t wanna put you two in a home ‘cause I didn’t want you two separated. I know it didn’t seem like it, but I tried my damnedest to stop drinkin’. Every time I tried, somethin’ of your mothers just came up and so I finally just gave up on tryin’.” John looks at Dean while he rings his hands. “Losin’ the person you love can do crazy shit to you. It can make you do the most fucked up things because you feel like you have nothin’ left to live for.” 

“But you had us.” 

“That was the problem. You look so much like her, especially your eyes. I love you boys but couldn’t take lookin’ at those eyes every day and be reminded of what I lost. Sam’s got her smile. I just couldn’t do it.” 

Dean mouths gapes open. “… I lost my mom…” 

“And I lost my best friend, my wife, the other half of my heart, the mother to my children, someone I promised to spend the rest of my life with. You think it wasn’t fair to you boys? Imagine walkin’ into the house and seein’ the love your life dead on the couch from an overdose. You wouldn’t wanna see (Y/N) in that kinda situation. Mary left us…. She left me…. That woman was my rock… I couldn’t fuckin’ stand without her.” John sniffs, looking down at the floor. “I didn’t know how to take care of you boys without her. After Bobby arrested me that last time, that’s when I knew you two would be better off without me. So, I left. It took some years, but I went and got clean. Got a job and took care of myself… I never once not thought about you two. That’s why I’m here. Bobby told me Sam lives in Cali with his wife. Proud of him. You became a cop… That’s amazing. I couldn’t be prouder of you two.” 

Looking back at his son, he doesn’t look him straight in the eyes. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I just need you to know I’m sorry and I regret every single thing.” 

“In a fucked-up way if you didn’t do all you’ve done, I probably wouldn’t be livin’ the life I am now. So, I guess I’m kinda thankin’ you.” 

John shakes his head with a hint of a smile. 

Dean gets up and pulls his father right along with him. Pulling him into a strong embrace, both men are silent. 

Of course, Dean cracks first. “I’ve needed you, Dad.” 

“I’m here now and I’m just in time to see you get married.” 

“Oh.” 

Hearing Lizzy, Dean pulls back quickly wiping his face. 

“Whatcha got?” 

“Yes.” 

John smiles lightly. “Whatcha gonna call me?” 

“Ummm.” 

“Ya got: grandpa, papa, old man.” Dean was listing them on his fingers. 

“Old man!” Liz says quickly with a giggle. 

“Haha, very funny.” John states chuckling himself. 

“How about Papa? Old man is kind of a mouth full.” 

“Okay.” 

“There now everyone is happy.” Dean says. “Take Papa in there with Pawpaw and tell Mama I wanna see her.” 

Lizzy grabs Johns hand and directs him where the others are. 

Patiently waiting, Dean runs a hand through his hair and down his face, not knowing what to do with himself. (Y/N) enters brows up in question. Dean answers it with a kiss. 

“Everything isn’t fixed, but I feel pretty damn good right now.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. Elisabeth has already taken a liking to him. So, maybe he has changed.” 

Dean sighs, hands on her hips. “We’ll see.” 

(Y/N) nods understandingly. 

Engaged, seen the last person he thought he would see again, and gained some peace with his past. It’s a lot for one day, but Lizzy seems to be hyper, so it’s hardly over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
